If Time Had Wings
by Beatrice2
Summary: Updated to chapter 30! - Following the events that that transpired on the Genesis planet, Saavik discovers that she is pregnant with Spock's baby, he doesn't know. Based on deleted scenes featured in ST IV TVH
1. Default Chapter

Righty, here is the fic I wrote some time ago and lost… agah. …Anyway I found the disk and hopefully will get this story up and running again! Yeay you may say.

Okay so here it is. If there are any mistakes and there will probably be many, blame the computer and if there are any continuity errors then my reason for it is both ignorance and the fact I wrote this about six years ago so time lines are a bit iffy.

Any way please enjoy and I welcome any feedback.

Oh and I do not own Star Trek only the plot and few new characters.


	2. Prologue

The Vulcan pondered over the sentences the woman had just said to him while he looked backwards through the course of time at the previous events, which had unfolded over the years. What she had said was still plainly on her mind and he assumed it would take time for her to forgive herself for what happened. He held nothing against her. Nothing at all, but he wondered why she continued to dwell on it for so long. 

He pulled the heavy black cloak around his shoulders and took a deep breath of the cool dry air which was steadily accelerating in temperature.

In front of him the sun grew and swelled up into the maroon/black sky, high lighting clouds of vapour which would soon disintegrate as the morning air heated. By midday the temperature in the desert would be completely unbearable for humans and uncomfortable even for the natives of this planet if venturing out into the heat unprotected. 

The Vulcan turned toward his female companion standing silently beside him. She watched as if transfixed by the scene overhead. He caught a subtle glow from the awakening sun reflecting and accentuate her features. The woman blinked and narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. She slowly moved from her present position and took a step closer towards the man. 

Concern clearly plagued his face and he finally responded to her last words. The woman turned, shielding her eyes from the assault of the suns rays and gazed into his face. "You are apologising again, there is no need. It is both illogical and a waste of energy. You know that I do not harbour you any indictment for what happened." The woman blinked and straightened her shoulders. 

He reached forward and with a composed, simple declaration of feeling that a Vulcan could allow to express, he touched her fingers. The woman nodded slowly. His hand closed over hers.

"Come we must head back to the house. We do not want the doctor worrying about us. He leaves for Earth in fifty nine minutes twenty one seconds." She nodded in agreement and he finally separated his hand from her own.

Together the two Vulcans turned around and headed back towards the house.


	3. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

44 Years Earlier

Vulcan with its hot arid desert and burning heat. This volcanic orb to many outworlders would appear to be barren and lifeless. Yet the beauty of its landscapes captivates visitors from all over the galaxy with wonder and mystery.

Although limited in corporeal investments. It was extensive intellectually with the philosophical accomplishments of its people.

The young woman named Saavik had never visited her ancestral planet Vulcan. For many years she lived on Yeldon III, a remote human outpost with her human adoptive family. Later she returned to the Earth and followed Spock's choice of career and joined Starfleet Academy at San Francisco in the year twenty two eighty one at the age of nineteen.

Now at the tender age of twenty-three she was a proud officer holding the well-earned rank of junior grade lieutenant. This was the first time Saavik had stepped foot onto Vulcan. She watched through the silent azure darkness as the high Priestess T'Lar performed the ancient ceremony _Fal-tor-pan_. To humans, those who had heard of it knew that it's ancient interpretation meant the re-fusion of body and mind.

T'Lar had told everyone that the ancient mystical ceremony hadn't been performed since ages past, and then was only a legend.

Spock lay in solemn black. Clothed in the burial robe, which Saavik had dressed him in when she and Doctor David Marcus had found the captain regenerated as a small boy in arctic weather conditions on Genesis.

Captain Spock of the Starship _Enterprise_ was unconscious on a stone tablet. On his left lay Doctor McCoy the chief medical officer of the ill-fated starship and between them both was T'Lar with her hands poised at the telepathic points on both men's faces.

Saavik could see the concentration delineated across the elderly Vulcan's features as her powerful mind wrenched Spock's _katra_ back into his body and freeing McCoy from the terrible chaos inside his mind.

For Spock's mind to be returned to his body was a great risk and would take a considerable amount of time to accomplish. It would take at least until sunrise and that was hours away. It was even more of a risk to McCoy, a human being. To under take such a dangerous process might have permanently rendered the doctor brain damaged. Also the process was considerably more hazardous because he wasn't at all prepared for what was transpiring.

From even this distance Saavik could see that McCoy was trembling. If something went wrong, even the slightest thing they would both be condemned.

Saavik's thoughts seemed to wander back in time. Back to Genesis, to David Marcus. Carol's coadjutor and son had stepped forward and given his life to protect her. She had been unprepared for the Klingon attack.

Saavik sighed deeply as much as her Vulcan discipline would permit her. _If only I had reacted a moment before_, she thought. Saavik had sensed what the human was about to do, but something held her back._ Perhaps If I was prepared David may never have been killed._

Saavik told herself that it was nothing more than a delayed reaction. It had been natural and it would be resolved with future experience. The natural reflex could have happened to anyone. Even so, the thought, had intervened David wouldn't have been dead now. _But then even if his life was spared it may have been Spock or myself. We would then never have got as far as we have now_. _Perhaps_ _it_ _is what the humans call fate_.

Saavik found herself frowning. _It is illogical to dwell on the past._ But it did bother her. She sat down on the warm carved rock floor, folded her hands and watched T'Lar as the other humans dosed lightly.

She noticed all but one of the humans remained awake. It was Admiral Kirk and there was clear concern for both McCoy and Spock etched across his strong face. Saavik some how took it unto herself that she understood the man's concern and silently she hoped.

Living with humans for seven years brought her some understanding of their erratic behaviour. Humour however was still a difficult subject, which she still could not master. Saavik continued and permitted herself to hope.

Time passed at an incredible slow pace. Despite it Saavik realised that five hours had passed and that she herself had fallen asleep. She sat up and glanced up at the darkness. Soon it would be sunrise. She glanced back at James Kirk who had moved a few paces from where he was positioned the last time she had seen him. He was clearly still awake, but appeared to be in deep thought.

Her vision past over to the High Priestess T'Lar. Her face had visibly whitened with deep furrows of concentration etched across her sallow complexion. Saavik realised that the process was obviously taking its toll of her.

The sky slowly began to brighten. The blackness turning burnished red with soft orange gold.

Jim visibly came out of his trance and peered up at the sky. _It's a good job that Bones has bought plenty of Triox with him, Jim thought. _He stretched and yawned. The past events had left him exhausted. He concluded that he needed a good nights sleep.

T'Lar still standing between both Spock and McCoy withdrew her hands from their faces. She stepped down elegantly and was attended by two _Kolinahr_ adepts who lead her towards her awaiting sedan chair. In the distance a soft gong could be heard. Was this a sign that the process had been completed? Jim could only hope.

Saavik glanced in Kirk's direction. He was now clearly fidgeting with anticipation. Spock's father, Ambassador Sarek approached the admiral. She redirected her gaze to where Captain Spock was being lead down the steps now dressed in white. His face was completely hidden by the heavy woven hooded robe. Saavik was unable to decipher his features. Spock would have no recollection of what happened to him after the sacrifice he made.

McCoy steeped down from the platform and headed out towards the admiral. He clearly looked exhausted, but managed a weak smile at his friends. Sarek departed from the awaiting crowd of humans and followed the Vulcan congregation to join his son.

Jim smiled feebly at the doctor in return and rubbed his blood shot eyes. McCoy despite what he had just undergone appeared surprisingly of good spirits. Jim hoped that his friend would never have to go through that again. He didn't wish to wonder how his friend felt that very minute. He clearly felt very fatigued himself.

"I'm all right Jim." The doctor managed to say despite the throbbing ache that tore into his head and through to his poor brain. There was something missing. The terrible ache and agony in his mind. Then McCoy realised it. He no longer felt the precise and ordered thoughts of Spock being trapped and blind with only McCoy's emotional chaotic consciousness for company.

As both men looked into the distance Spock followed the other Vulcans towards the exit of the temple. Jim found it difficult to decipher who was who, as they appeared to be dressed all the same, but he quickly identified Spock from his characteristically graceful movements and the way he held his slight frame.

The Vulcans walked straight past the _Enterprise_ crew. Kirk held his breath. Hadn't Spock recognised them _or_ him? Suddenly Spock stopped and turned away from the other Vulcans. He took a step closer and glanced at the strangers then at his father who was at his side.

From this distance Saavik sensed confusion from within him. She was however no more than a stranger to him. He didn't even look at her. She nearly reached out, but something drew her back. She saw Jim's eyes on her. She realised her Vulcan control had slipped.

Spock caught sight of one of the humans who appeared to be the chieftain. _ Who was this man and what were these humans doing here?_ He thought.

Spock resumed walking then something clicked in his mind. Not exactly a memory, but there was something, something which was connected with this stranger. _Who is he?_ Spock questioned himself._ Am I supposed to know these people for I do not recollect?_

Spock withdrew from the Vulcans and approached Jim. His features still concealed behind the hood. He pulled the heavy woven cloth away from his face and let it fall to his shoulders. No longer was there blinding agony, which contorted his face and the emptiness. It was now replaced with calm serenity.

There was complete silence for a long moment. Even the warm breeze did not break the stillness. Spock glanced back at Jim.

"My father told me that you had been my friend you came back for me. Why would you do this?"

"You would have done the same for me." Said Jim. He himself was struggling to remember the horrific previous events, which belonged in the past.

"Why would you do this?" Spock questioned again.

"Because...because the needs of the one outweigh the needs of the many." Spock frowned. Once again he turned, this time to his father and the other Vulcans. Hidden words inside broke into his mind. Words that had no meaning, yet they did. He frowned at Jim and peered at him closely. Something was stirring within him.

He decided that he had known this human before. Perhaps in another place, or even in another time. Spock turned away and glanced at the others.

A strikingly beautiful human black woman gave him a stunning smile. Spock momentary looked up at the sky. Suddenly came a memory, hazy at first then came vividly bright with blinding moving colours_._

There were people running about frantically and I ...I was in main engineering. The warp drive was off line. I had to do something, but I can't remember. Something before it was too late. The ship...the Enterprise and the radiation chamber.

I had to reconfigure the warp drive but what cost? The radiation and the terrible pain that gripped me. I remember now. So clear and vivid.

His flesh had been burning from gamma radiation, but the ship, his only thought had been for the ship and her crew. He had to get the warp drive on line otherwise everyone would be dead in a matter of minutes.

He was being overcome. Blood had surged and hissed in his ears and lungs. Tears had stung his eyes nearly to the point of total blindness. He had managed to succeed in his task.

__

The _Enterprise_ was safe and then there was that man again._ I knew I had seen you before, _he thought. It was Jim. Spock finally realised.

__

Back in time again, but only in a matter of days Spock had managed somehow to get to his feet. He had known that it would have been the last time he would speak to Admiral James T. Kirk, his friend.

__

Still managing a little dignity he had tugged at the burgundy uniform jacked to straighten it before addressing his superior officer. Spock had struggled over to the transparent aluminium wall that kept them separated.

He made his way blinded by pain and tears to where the admiral had been standing behind the protective shield. And yet again he had been isolated and alone. Spock remembered falling against the transparency and slipping down to the floor.

Each breath had been an on going exertion to survive. He had felt his mind blur as he said his last goodbye to Jim. He could struggle no longer. The darkness had beckoned and all he had wanted was to sleep. Spock had let it happen. He could no longer struggle for life. The radiation had quickly consumed him. Finally he had let it win.

He had expected peace and silence following death, but the strange thing was he had heard a voice, but the voice that he heard was not his own inner thoughts. He had finally come to realise his _katra_ had safely made the transmigration into McCoy. His desperate last thinking, spur of the moment mind meld with the doctor hadn't been in vain desperation after all.

Spock came back from the memory of pain and death. He studied the admiral intently before speaking. This time words came easily. He didn't have to struggle quite so much, but remembering the terrible pain and isolation in the radiation chamber made him tense_. But I am now here. On Vulcan and the others are here also. Why?_ He asked himself.

Finally words came bubbling up to the surface. The same words that he had barely managed to say before because of the pain and the difficulty to breathe. "I have been and always shall be your friend, "he said clearly in English.

"Yes Spock," Jim whispered.

"Ship out of danger?" He said a little louder.

"You saved the ship. You saved us all. Don't you remember?" Spock said nothing for a moment and pondered the questions as they came. He realised that he knew this man so well that they could have been brothers. Except of cause that they were not. Spock cocked his head to one side and then characteristically arched an eyebrow.

"Jim," he said softly, "your name is Jim!"

"Yes," said the admiral smiling. Spock gazed at each of the group. He had taken the first step to recovery.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stardate 8390, 2286

Lieutenant Saavik

Service Number D153-311 DC

PERSONAL ACCOUNT

****

The Genesis project was created by a team of scientists who spear headed an attempt to develop a lifeless planetoid into a living-breathing planet capable of supporting life. Their plans however were destined for failure the moment they were conceived due to a dangerously unstable substance called Proto Matter.

The experiment was unsuccessful. A genetically engineered human from the late twentieth century took the torpedo, Khan Noonian Singh. He planned to detonate the Genesis torpedo as a method of revenge against Admiral James T. Kirk.

I shall proceed onto the events that followed. Khan and his fellow people hijacked the USS _Reliant_ and abandoned her crew on the barren surface of what the _Reliant_ crew thought was Ceti Alpha six. 

The only remaining officers left aboard the ship were Captain Clark Terrell and his first officer, Commander Pavel Chekov.

Unbeknown to Terrell this was the very world that the admiral had marooned Khan on fifteen years ago. Ceti Alpha six had been destroyed six months earlier and the shock wave from the planet had led to Ceti Alpha five becoming a wasteland.

The _Relient's_ mission was to assist the Genesis scientists in a search for a sterile planetoid devoid of life to complete their experiment. They wished to test detonate the torpedo on a suitable planet.

The _Reliant_ was taken over by Khan who intercepted the USS _Enterprise_. It was undertaking a training exercise with a group of young cadets including myself. Captain Spock, our instructor was commanding at that time.

Visiting Admiral Kirk was forced to take command of his old flagship because he was the highest-ranking officer aboard.

Khan took the _Reliant_ to _Deep Space Lab Regula One_ orbiting a lone seemingly barren planet. The orbiting laboratory was where the Genesis scientists dwelled and worked during their experimental creation of Genesis.

A landing party comprising of Doctor Leonard McCoy, Admiral Kirk, and myself beamed down into the station and discovered that Khan had killed all the scientists. The team co-ordinators Carol Marcus and her son David were however not aboard. The torpedo was nowhere to be seen.

We shortly discovered Captain Clark Terrell and Commander Pavel Chekov. Khan was controlling them by the use of a Ceti eel. A creature indigenous to Ceti Alpha V. Together we beamed down to the centre of the planet where we had suspected that the Genesis torpedo was being kept ready for final stage of the experiment.

Our suspicions were correct. The torpedo was indeed being kept down there. We also discovered both David and Carol Marcus.

Khan abruptly stole the torpedo and ordered Terrell to kill Admiral Kirk. Instead the captain killed himself.

In the centre of the planet we discovered a sample of what the Genesis formula could achieve. It was a subterranean cavern rich in vegetation.

Shortly we beamed back to the _Enterprise_ and we were driven into the Mutara nebula where a space battle commenced. The _Enterprise_ was crippled.

Khan detonated the Genesis torpedo and the _Enterprise_ was unable to escape the energy wave due to a critical imbalance with the warp engines. Thus Captain Spock gave his life to protect those aboard. The ship escaped just as the new world was beginning to form from the nebula. Khan and the _Reliant_ were destroyed in the process.

The planet flourished despite the cost of deaths surrounding it.

Concerning the events, which followed. I must point out that Admiral James T. Kirk not only risked his life and career for two comrades, he saved me and prevented the Genesis information from being released into enemy hands. If that happened the results could have been catastrophic. The Federation would have been in grave danger from fractions of the Klingon Empire who spurn the peace movement.

As for the Genesis planet it rapidly evolved, aged and disintegrated within a matter of days. I hear by close this communication.

Saavik finished her assessment, stopped the recording, and removed a transparent disk from her computer. She stood up turned off the machinery and proceeded outside. The young Vulcan would hand it to Kirk ready for him to give to Admiral Morrow as her personal statement about the events, which had previously unfolded three months ago.

Saavik had noticed that the humans had done the utmost to avoid contacting Earth. She wondered why. She still failed to understand the human mind. Finally after a long period of time they were faced with an encrypted message from Starfleet Command demanding why there was no response concerning their last little trip.

Saavik exited the room and stepped outside into the refreshing desert heat. It was midday. She court sight of James T. Kirk crossing over the landing field from the captured little ship and proceeded towards her.

Jim smiled at her when he saw her. Saavik stopped midway and waited for him to catch her up. Finally he stopped in front of her.

"Hello Saavik, "he said cheerfully. "How is everything?"

"Everything is as it should be." Jim nodded and smiled warmly.

"That's great." He caught sight of something glowing in her hand. It was the cassette she had just recorded. "Are you bringing me your report Lieutenant?"

"Correct, Admiral." She handed it to him. "I have included all necessary information to help you during your trial."

"Why, thank you. I didn't know you cared."

"I fail to understand you sir."

"A joke."

"Oh, I see. I believe the correct response to you Admiral is that I with you luck on your return voyage."

"I thought that you people didn't believe in luck." Saavik straightened.

"We don't." Jim frowned.

"Well thank you any way. We sure the hell need it."

"If you will excuse me Admiral I have tasks to complete." Jim guessed that the young officer was about to find her teacher.

Following three months of intensive training and relearning everything he previously had known, Captain Spock was baffled.

Not an hour had past when his human mother, Amanda had visited him in the training chamber earlier that morning. He had been posed with a most difficult concluding question by the computer for the final test.

The question was simple in human terms yet as a Vulcan he was considerably baffled by it's content.

"How do you feel?" The message had said as it blinked bright yellow against the black translucent screen with a female monotonous voice repeatedly asking the imposing final question.

Spock could master the relatively simple temporal physics questions and play a three-dimensional chess game against the superior intelligence of the computer at the same time without any concern, but the question was simply unanswerable.

He had turned when he heard the soft rustle of fabric against the stone floor and his mother dressed in soft blue chiffon robes had stood quietly at the entrance with her hands clasped loosely in front of her.

"I do not understand," he had said frowning at the computer.

"You are half human. The computer knows that."

"The question is irrelevant."

Amanda had come and leant over his shoulder glancing at the blinking screen. "Spock, the retraining of your mind has been done in the Vulcan way, so you may not understand feelings, but you have them. They will surface."

Spock had been bewildered and did not begin to comprehend what she had said was the truth. In fact during the long stay on Vulcan he had felt nothing. Nothing since that moment when he had recognised James Kirk.

Perhaps the Vulcans had completely wiped his memory of any feelings he previously had within him and made the Spock he once was into a complete unemotional Spock. After all wasn't that what he had always wanted?

Perhaps Amanda was wrong because there was no evidence that what she believed in was true. Yet for some unseen reason he trusted her judgement. For one fleeting moment he had wondered what it was like to feel, but he had dismissed it the moment it came into his head.

"As you wish," he had said to Amanda. "As you since deem feelings of value, but I can not wait here to find them."

"Where must you go?" Amanda had said a little surprised.

"To Earth. To offer testimony."

"You do this for friendship?"

"I do this because I was there." He had frowned with confusion. What she had said did not make any sense. Not at all.

Amanda had tried to pursue the question from another angle. Perhaps he could fathom it out that way. "Spock does the good of the many out way the good of the one?"

"I would except that as an axiom."

"Then you stand here because of a mistake. A mistake made by your flawed feeling, human friends. They have sacrificed their futures because they believe that the good of the one - you was more important to them."

Was friendship an emotional connection? Spock had wondered. He did not know, but what he did understand was that emotions were distasteful and illogical. Spock had considered that. "Humans make illogical decisions mother."

He remembered Amanda looking at him sadly for a moment. He stopped in the middle of the large corridor on the top floor of Sarek's house and remembered Amanda's final confusing words.

"They do indeed." Spock had frowned puzzled by her emotional words. He had glanced down at the flashing question that was demanding a response, but it was something that he could not answer. Not yet anyway.

Spock looked up and saw Saavik proceeding towards him from down the corridor. She appeared to look _worried_. Spock knew that it was illogical to waste valuable energy on things that could only be resolved in time.

"Lieutenant Saavik?" He said. Saavik gazed up at the tall man who was still her teacher. For a moment she actually felt herself flush from embarrassment. It confused her. She had learned bio control years ago. Why was it now failing?

Spock stepped past her and proceeded towards his room. Everyone was staying in Sarek's residence since they had arrived here. Saavik followed and paused at the entranceway. Spock sat down in a chair near the large almost gothic shaped window. He folded his hands, palm to palm and looked towards her.

"What may I do for you Lieutenant?" Saavik paused and wondered whether to step into the room or not. Finally she did, but the words she needed to say did not come. Saavik tensed and hesitated. She felt uncomfortable in his presence. This confused her. She had never felt this way before.

She swallowed and struggled to resume her normally passive facade, but she didn't entirely succeed. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry sir, but I am unable to proceed with the conversation." Spock abruptly got to his feet and frowned. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could reply Saavik quickly departed. She felt a complete fool the moment she stepped back out into the corridor.

****

The landing site

Dr Leonard McCoy slammed the bay doors of the captive Klingon Bird Of Prey behind him. That thing was their ticket home. McCoy would have preferred to return home in something else. In fact anything else, but that Klingon ship. He hated it and detested everything about the ship. In his opinion it stunk and he would be damned glad to get off the 'flea trap' he had so descriptively called it as soon as possible.

For many weeks he had begged, scrounged and paid good credits for decent medical equipment even out of his own pocket. McCoy couldn't afford to let anything happen to them now. Not after all that they had gone through to bring Spock back from the clutches of death.

McCoy made it to the cockpit and plopped himself down in one of the bridge chairs, appropriately Jim's. He had always fancied himself having ago at that chair, but it wasn't the chair he really wanted to sit in.

That chair was destroyed along with everything else on the _Enterprise_. Doctor Leonard H. McCoy was being foolish. _A chair's a chair, he thought._ _What's the_ _difference?_ He sighed.

McCoy had been the first passenger to come aboard the _Bounty_ as he cryptically called her. He had even gone so far as to scrawl _'Bounty'_ across the little ships hull in bright red paint he'd picked up somewhere.

He heard the bridge double doors swoosh open, but it was more of a screech sound and it offended his ears. He gritted his teeth at the offending sound. He simply could not put up with screechy doors during their voyage home to the Sol system.

__

They need oiling, he thought. _Better tell Scotty._ There he was again. _Why am I so critical and comparing everything to the smoothly operating graceful contours of the USS Enterprise?_

A group of Vulcan technicians stepped onto the small bridge. McCoy glanced at them as they headed off to their stations just behind the doctor. "Hi," he said in a low voice. They responded by nodding then going back to their various final tasks.

McCoy then wondered how on Earth poor ol' Scotty was coping after the death of his beloved ship. The _Enterprise_ had been his pride and joy. Scotty had nurtured those engines of his as if they were his children.

__

Perhaps this little rust bucket isn't so bad, McCoy thought. _Just as long at she gets us through our little voyage home. Then the Bounty might even make it into a museum._ _Just think of the headlines._ _Klingon Bird Of Prey captive. _It wasn't every day you bought home a stolen Klingon Bird Of Prey. He smiled to himself.

Jim entered the bridge. Then following behind him the other crew, all but Captain Spock. Everyone knew Spock would be staying on Vulcan. _It would be for the best_, McCoy thought.

Everything was now operational thanks to Scotty and Sulu and they were virtually ready for take off. Just the few Vulcan technicians remained and were making their last few adjustments. McCoy pulled himself out of the chair almost with difficulty, ready for Jim.

Everyone took their designated stations.

"Systems report, communications?" Kirk said smiling.

"Communications systems ready as she'll ever be," Uhura replied cheerfully.

"Weapon systems?"

"Operational Admiral...," said Chekov smiling up at Kirk. Jim was now towering up above the others as if he was some monarch on his throne. "...and cloaking dewice is now awailable in all flight modes." Kirk nodded at the Russian who was sat just in front of him at the navigator's station.

"I'm impressed Mr. Chekov. A lot of effort for a short flight."

Chekov broadly grinned. "We don't want to be shot down on our way to our own funeral." Jim made a slight chuckle sound at the back of his throat. He then pressed down a button on his chair arm for onboard communications.

"Engine room. Report, Scotty."

"We're ready sir, I've converted the dilithium sequencer into something a little less primitive. And, Admiral I've replaced the Klingon food packs. That gagh gi' me a sour stomach."

"So that was what it was," muttered Jim and he closed down the transmission. "Prepare for departure." Jim turned to the Vulcans.

"Everyone not going to Earth better get off." The admiral looked around at everyone. They were busy at their stations then he saw Saavik. She stood at the door way as if waiting for something. Jim wasn't at all sure how long she had been standing there. He smiled in her direction then stepped down from his throne and approached her.

"May I speak with you sir?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes Lieutenant of course?"

"It's about... David," she said quietly. "He died most bravely, sir. He saved Spock. He saved us all. I thought you should know."

"Thank you Saavik. Thank you for everything." Kirk reached out and lightly placed his hands on her arms. She bowed her head. "You will be well cared for Saavik," he said kindly. "Vulcan is where you belong."

Saavik's expression was grim and she felt an overpowering need to reveal something of great exigency, was experiencing terrible guilt and needed to tell someone.

Her secret was deeply felt and she had tried over and over again to tell Spock. Whenever she tried he seemed almost like a complete stranger to her. Saavik wondered if he even knew who she was. Words failed her time and time again.

Jim noticed that she looked remarkably pale. He wondered whether morning sickness affected Vulcan woman the same terrible way it affect some humans.

Saavik decided that perhaps Kirk was the best and most understanding person to tell. She knew that the admiral was closer to Spock than McCoy was and she felt more comfortable in the presence of James Kirk. She found that McCoy was so overly emotional that it came to the point that he annoyed her. He didn't know about the pregnancy so it made it a little easier. She imagined he'd be all over her like a mother hen.

"About Captain Spock. It is my responsibility to tell him," she said finally gazing down to the floor. She knew Kirk would understand. "It is very difficult and I... _feel_ so guilty."

"You mustn't feel that way," Jim said.

For the last few months no one had spoken much of Genesis least of all Saavik.

"Are you going to..." She interrupted him. Jim already knew what she was going to say even before she opened her mouth. Besides it wasn't any of his business to question her further. He had no right to interfere with her decisions.

"I don't think he is ready to know the truth."

"Saavik you are right as always. I also think he's not ready for it. Not yet. Maybe later when he has found out who he is again properly."

Saavik finally managed to release a little of the long felt guilt deep within herself. Admiral Kirk's words gave marginal contentment.

"Yes, Admiral," she agreed solemnly.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then," Jim said smiling. He noticed something in her eyes.

Saavik nodded. "Yes Admiral." Beneath her feet she felt the distinctive rumble of the engines as they were being powered up ready for take off.

Mr Spock quite unexpectantly walked though the double doors and onto the bridge. And if Jim wasn't mistaken he could have sworn that Saavik was a little nervous.

"Good day, Captain Spock," she said in a tone as emotional as a stone.

"Live long and prosper Lieutenant," said other Vulcan in a timbre equally as calm.

"May your journey be free of incident." Her expression was remarkably placid, but inside she felt if she would break apart. Jim then noticed the slight tremble of pitch in her voice. Spock hadn't. For a second she gazed at him intently then turned on her heel and departed.

Spock stood dressed in his long white robe. He turned to Jim and spoke. "Permission to come aboard _Admiral_."

"Permission granted, but we're preparing for lift off Captain."

"I request permission to return with you to Earth _Admiral_." Jim's expression was of deep concern. _What of Saavik?_ He thought to himself.

"To Earth...what about your education?"

"My training is complete _Admiral_ Kirk," said the Vulcan. Jim smiled. He almost seemed overjoyed to have his friend coming with them, but he was still worrying about Lieutenant Saavik.

"Permission granted."

"Thank you _Admiral_."

"Jim, Spock, Jim. Don't you _remember_?" The admiral reminded him. Spock arched his right eyebrow.

"It would be inappropriate for me to refer to you as Jim while you are in command _Admiral_." Spock frowned down at his apparel. "And _Admiral_ I must apologise for my attire. I seem to have mislaid my uniform." Kirk smirked. Considering the majority of the _Enterprise_ crew were also without uniform it hardly mattered.

"That's all right Mr Spock. Station please." Spock headed across in the direction of the science station.

"You sure this is such a bright idea Jim?" McCoy retorted as he glared up at Jim. McCoy quietly had been eavesdropping the conversation.

"What do you mean?" McCoy creased his nose and pointed in Spock's direction.

"I mean _him_, back at his post as if nothing has happened. I don't know whether you got the whole picture, but he's isn't exactly working on all thrusters."

"It'll come back to him."

"Are you sure?" Jim gave the good doctor one of his looks. "That's what I thought," he said and sat down next to the Vulcan at the rear of the small bridge at the station grumbling quietly to himself.

Kirk straightened in his chair. "Mr Sulu take us home."

Spock sitting beside McCoy at his science station gave the doctor a sideways glance and McCoy suddenly grinned, not very convincingly.

Saavik took her place beside Amanda on the landing field. She has no idea what the future would bring. Unwittingly she lay her hand against her stomach. Against Spock's unborn child with whom he may never know.

She watched transfixed as the alien ship took off with hot sand swirling around it. She experienced a vivid memory on the Genesis planet and her Vulcan teacher as she helped ease the terrible burning of _Pon Farr_, which had inflamed him. Suddenly she heard Amanda's voice and there was pure concern on her face.

"Saavik dear are you all right?" She nodded at her.

Saavik said, "Yes Amanda, I am quite well," as they watched _Bounty_ accelerate then turn behind the peak of Mount Seleya. Then she was gone. Saavik of Romulas and Vulcan gazed up at the red and orange sky and wondered whether she would ever see Spock again.


	5. Chapter 3

****

2286: Earth

The Klingon Bird Of Prey hurtled back to the 23rd century from the year nineteen eighty-six. Their voyage home from Vulcan had been rather drastically delayed. Their return pilgrimage was cut short when they discovered that the planet Earth was in terrible danger from an alien probe.

The probe of unknown origin had actually been seeking the extinct species, hump back whales, but its reason was actually quite unknown. By the twenty third century whales of many species were extinct along with many other mammals of sea and land.

The probe had caused a worldwide catastrophe and was destroying the planet in the process. It had paralysed all power and every starship in the quadrant.

The _Bounty_ was the nearest fully functioning ship in the area and so she had journeyed to the past to save the future by retrieving a pair of the very special beings.

The mission had been successful up to the point when they returned back. The captive Klingon ship was paralysed by the alien waves of the probe as soon as she entered into the Sol system.

****

* ***** *****

Sulu managed to pilot the ship relatively safely through the atmosphere of Earth and approached the city of San Francisco, but then disaster struck as the Klingon Bird of Prey steadily decreased in power as what had happened with all the other ships, great and small.

She fell and fell towards the land, and the city below. Thrusters were inoperative. Sulu managed to alter trajectory for the open sea and the little ship shot through the air accelerating then fell lower and lower towards the grey choppy water.

Below them through the fog the old Golden Gate bridge was steadily growing larger. Everyone feared that the small ship would collide with it and their mission would be futile. The whales were travelling with them and if they were lost then it would be the end of the world, as they knew it.

Sulu triumphantly managed to steer the ship just metres beneath the underside of the old relic with incredible skill, everyone held tight in their seats.

She wrenched forward and was catapulted through the air. Uhura squeezed her eyes tight. She could not bear to watch_. Was this their futures end? _She thought hopelessly.

__

Bounty dive bombed straight into the freezing choppy ocean and was sinking fast. They had to get the whales out before they quickly sunk into the sea.

"Blow the hatch," called Jim through the rising panic. Spock activated the hatch and every one climbed out one by one to safety. But what about Scotty, Doctor Gillian Taylor the marine biologist who had returned with them from the past and the whales, George and Gracie? They would surely drown if nothing was done and it was up to Jim Kirk to rescue them.

Everyone had climbed outside and was clinging onto the outer side of the bridge compartment. Inside the craft Jim heaved the bridge doors apart by himself with strength he did not realise he had. He paddled through the soon to be waterlogged corridors towards the cargo bay.

Jim made it to the cargo bay compartment, but discovered that those doors were also jammed tightly shut. On the other side he could hear the desperate cries for help from his friends. Scotty and Jim wrenched the doors apart together.

The inner compartment was virtually underwater. Abruptly the ship lurched violently with agonised creeks of metal buckling under the pressure of the freezing ocean. Jim thought that she was going to completely sink and it would not leave him enough time to save the two whales and the Earth.

He waded into the compartment half drenched and fatigued. Despite his weariness he would continue until he could persevere no more. Scotty and Gillian were drenched and holding on for dear life.

"The whales!!" Jim shouted through the thunderous noise of water poring into the onboard chambers and the deafening pulsating cries of the whale probe above in space.

"Their trapped," said Scotty.

"The whales will drown if we don't get them out," Gillian said with hopelessness. Jim turned to Scott hoping for just a spark of good luck.

"No power to the bay doors," he said with despondency in his voice.

"What about the override?"

"Tis' under water. There is'na any way to reach it."

"You two on ahead," Jim said boldly. He new what he had in mind and nothing, or nobody was going to stop him.

"Admiral you'll be trapped," Scotty warned. Jim removed his jacket and threw it behind him. The Scotsman realised there was no point in arguing with him. There was too much at stake and not enough time.

"Come on lassie," he tried to say enthusiastically. Scotty took her arm and helped her out and along the empty corridor that Jim had just come from.

Kirk only took a moment longer before he took a deep breath and dived into the frozen water and headed towards his destination.

He swam and beneath him layer upon layers of cable and shredded metal was accumulated up on the floor. He had to be careful not to get tangled up in it. He listened and swam deeper into the bowels of the ship. She had turned almost onto her side and more than seventy percent was now under water.

The probes eerie song could be heard in clear clarity now, like sirens calling hypnotised sailors. Gracie's high pitch cries were interspersed with the eerie wail of the probes song.

Jim struggled. He longed to breath, but he had to hold on, hold on a moment longer. He swam past the whales and felt an incredible warmth emanating from them. Jim wasn't sure whether it was physical or mental. He now new what it must have been like for his Vulcan friend who mind melded with the female, Gracie.

Then he saw what he had been seeking. It was, like a shining beacon glowing in front of him. He could see daylight through the other side. Jim pulled himself closer. He could see it clearer now.

With all his might he wrenched the metal bar free. Nothing happened.

In the murky distance he heard metal scraping on metal. The small craft began to vibrate and slowly the great bay doors heaved apart far above him. Jim swam. He swam the hardest he had ever swum in his life.

The whales broke free and swam to safety past the tiny form of the admiral. Kirk broke to the surface and gasped, coughing and spluttering at the same time. He felt Spock's strong arms yank him up and desperately holding on to him.

The ghostly calls of the probe continued. Nothing could be seen because of the sea mist surrounding them. _Why aren't the whales responding? Was I too late?_ Jim thought. Then came the sound. It pierced the air with deafening force.

The pitch of the probe's voice changed. It responded to sounds beneath the water. The whales must have communicated. Something no human being could comprehend.

Above in space the probe moved its position.

Back on Earth George lifted his head and swam closer to the surface then blew. The probe spoke out for one last time then retracted its sensor eye. It turned, apparently satisfied with what had been said and left the Sol system.

The planet began to reform at a dramatic velocity. Clouds began to change and blue skies broke free. The chill began to thaw and with it the oceans calmed and the temperature rose back to normal. Space flight was again possible. The danger was over.

The whales leapt up and flipped their tails as they splashed back down into the water. All was well. Spirits were high. The _Enterprise_ crew were overjoyed and Scotty made a dive into the water.

The others soon followed him, all but Spock who clung onto the sinking ship. Kirk made a wicked grin at him, but before the Vulcan could do anything Jim grabbed him and threw him down into the water.

In the distance a Federation shuttle spiralled towards the bedraggled crew of the late United Starship _Enterprise_ and brought them back to land.

Spock and the others watched out of the window in the shuttle as their prized Klingon craft finally slipped as if unnoticed into the deep blue sea.

The council chamber was a large room. Rather clinically white with silver and a high metallic towering ceiling. The floor was polished black.

Each side of the room were positioned rows in which people of various planet representatives gathered. In front the president of the United Federation of Planets took his place behind a large lectern.

He was a slight man with a balding head and white bushy beard, probably in his late fifties. Admiral Kirk, McCoy, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, and Uhura now dressed in regulation uniforms crossed the chamber and stood in single file before the president.

Spock also dressed in his new uniform stepped down from the adjacent seating row and took his place next to Admiral Kirk. The president gazed at him a little surprised and addressed him.

"Captain Spock, you do not stand accused."

"I stand with my shipmates," he said. Jim mentally thanked his friend's support even if it was just for morale.

"As you wish," replied the president. "The charges and specifications are seventeen violations of the prime directive." He began. "And are..." The president paused for a second and his gaze fell onto each of them.

"...conspiracy, assault on Federation officers; theft of a Starfleet vessel, sabotage of the Starship _Excelsior_ - Federation property, wilful destruction of the aforementioned USS _Enterprise_ - Federation property, and finally disobeying direct orders of Commander, Starfleet. How do you plead?"

Jim swallowed. "On behalf of all of us Mr President, I am authorised to plead guilty." The crowd suddenly gasped and Jim noticed Doctor Gillian Taylor near the balcony smiling across at him.

"So entered," said the president. He looked down at the papers set out in front of him. "Mitigating circumstances impel the tribunal to dismiss all charges but one." Again the spectators reacted.

"I direct the final charge, disobeying a direct order of a superior officer, solely at Admiral Kirk." The president gazed icily at Jim. "I'm sure that the Admiral will recognise the necessity of discipline in any chain of command?"

"I do sir," Jim said quietly.

"James Kirk you are guilty of the charge put against you. Further more it is the judgement of this court that you be reduced in rank to captain. Admiral James T. Kirk you are relieved of the duties and privileges of flag officer. The tribunal decrees that _Captain_ Kirk return to the duties for which he has repeatedly demonstrated unswerving abilities: the command of a starship."

It had turned out that Kirk had got off better than he had ever thought possible. The crowd was ecstatic, cheering, whooping, and clapping at the same time. People rushed over laughing and shaking hands.

Kirk said goodbye to Gillian Taylor and then she left for training aboard a science vessel.

Everyone else left more or less together until the room was completely empty expect for two security guards positioned at the two turbo lifts and the rear of the large room, Spock, Sarek, and Captain Kirk. Jim leaned against the side rail waiting for his friend to say goodbye to his father, Ambassador Sarek.

Kirk heard the tail end of their conversation. "Do you have a message for your mother?" Said Sarek.

"Yes...tell her I feel fine," replied his son. Sarek raised a brow, bemused at his son's message. Spock had finally regained the human side of his personality. Amanda had been correct and he now completely understood what the final question on the computer had meant. He had passed his examinations with distinction.

Father and son raised their right hands in the traditional Vulcan salute before they finally departed.

"Live long and prosper, father," said Captain Spock.

"And live long and prosper my son," replied his father.

Spock turned towards Captain James T. Kirk and headed towards where he was standing. Jim joined him and they left together. In the opposite direction Sarek stepped into the awaiting turbo lift and was gone.


	6. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

Earth time 2287

Late January.

A girl is born to Saavik late one night, at the hospital in Shikahr. Saavik named her daughter T'Sharl. In the native Vulcan language her name meant '_new dawn_.' It was an apt name as the child had been conceived in the dawn of a new world.

Remarkably she closely resembled Spock's mother, Amanda except for the distinctive pointed ears and soft curls of dark hair inherited from her mother, but she did not resemble Spock at all.

__

Perhaps as she grows older my child may take on more of his physical characteristics, Saavik thought to herself as she gazed down at her beautiful sleeping daughter.

In the hospital, the resting chamber, which Saavik occupied, was dimly lit. In the corner was a simple chair and next to it was the hospital bed. On the opposite side was a small closet. Next to that stood a washbasin and a modest table with two chairs.

Generally the room was sparse, apart from a few personal objects, which belonged to Saavik. The room was of typical Vulcan design, neutral colour composition with an arching window and a high ceiling.

Amanda sat at Saavik's bedside while she clutched the newborn close to her. The infant slept without stirring. Saavik was dozing herself.

It had been a long birth, but not particularly difficult. Tomorrow she and T'Sharl would return home with Amanda to Sarek's estate where she had been residing for the past ten months.

Saavik abruptly awoke as the door opened. Sarek of Vulcan stepped into the chamber. Amanda's eyes lit up when he entered the room.

T'Sharl awoke and started whimpering. With all the expertise of an experienced mother, since Amanda had taught Saavik many things she needed to know about rearing babies, she lightly rocked the small girl back to sleep and spoke to her gently.

Sarek approached the bed where mother and baby lay and looked over at the tiny bundle in Saavik's arms. Amanda sat smiling in his direction. "Sarek she is so beautiful don't you think? Our Grandchild?" She laughed softly. "I thought that you wouldn't come this afternoon. It is such a joy that you have found the time. Is your work finished for the day?"

"As for now the task is completed my wife," Sarek said before turning to the young woman in the bed and peered across at the sleeping infant in her arms. He paused for a moment if pondering what he was going to say next.

"May I hold her?" The Vulcan asked in a matter of fact tone.

"Of cause Ambassador," she replied. Gently Saavik lifted up the tiny girl and placed her into Sarek's arms. The child made a gurgle sound. Abruptly Sarek raised an eyebrow at T'Sharl's startling appearance. Then glanced at Amanda.

"She resembles you my wife."

"Isn't she lovely?" Said Amanda. "All children at that age are so adorable. Look Sarek she's opening her eyes." Amanda laughed.

"Most unusual eye colouring," said the Vulcan. Amanda seemed to ignore what he had just said.

"Remember when Spock was born he was perfect. You have to admit he was a sweet baby."

Amanda always had a certain weakness when it came to young children. _Perhaps that was one of the reasons she studied teaching_, thought Sarek.

She had always cared about children and as a young woman she pursued her dream career as a primary school teacher. Sarek glanced over at his wife with mild amusement.

"I remember my wife. When we visited your parents house on Earth two point five months after Spock was born. You presented him to everyone while we were there. It was most...annoying."

"Yes, but was it not a delight? He was such a beautiful child." Saavik lowered her face as if embarrassed by the human woman's ramblings about how beautiful, how perfect the child Spock had been at that age.

Fortunately David Marcus and herself hadn't found him on Genesis at that young age. She wondered if she could have coped with a tiny baby on the Genesis planet alone. Luckily she never had to.

After some time Sarek carefully placed the sleeping baby back into Saavik's arms and stood up.

"I must depart now," he said. "Shall I be expecting you tomorrow when you return home?"

"Affirmative Ambassador," said Saavik.

"Very well." Sarek straightened his long dark robe and headed toward the door. He stopped.

Saavik gave the customary message of her people. "Good day to you Ambassador. Peace and long life." She managed to reach up her free hand into the Vulcan salute. In response Sarek did the same.

"Live long and prosper." He paused and turned to Lady Amanda. "My wife." He bowed slightly then turned and exited the small room.

James Kirk had been correct when he told Saavik to stay here on Vulcan. She now felt that it was the best environment to bring up her daughter and Amanda had promised to help her rear the child. Saavik lead back against the pillow and clutched the child that Spock would probably never know.

****

* * *

T'Sharl was twelve Earth months old. Saavik sat under the willow tree holding her on her lap. She had thought about this for a considerable amount of time. Surprisingly Amanda had been gracious enough to offer, but Saavik was plainly concerned. She could not possibly leave her young daughter here without her.

Starfleet had made three tempting offers to her to re-enlist, but each time she had passed them by. She could never leave T'Sharl. She contemplated each offer from Starfleet for hours. Usually under the willow in Amanda's garden.

Various pros and cons went through her mind. Sadly she knew she would have to let this one go too. Perhaps she should wait until T'Sharl was at least old enough to attend school. That would be three years from now.

__

If only starships catered for families, she thought. _But it takes years even decades for an idea to be submitted and developed._ The ship that had been green lighted was on the way, but would not be ready for at least several more years and it was still on the blue print stage.

Saavik heard a rustle coming from behind her. It was Amanda. The young child whom Saavik held firmly, but gently on her knee was taking particular notice to a brightly coloured shrub with blue leaves and gold/yellow flowers.

"I thought you would be here," said Amanda quietly. "I have thought carefully about your plans to return to Starfleet as well. Therefore I have taken the liberty to say that I _want_ you to go back. T'Sharl and I will be fine. You will visit us. Sarek has agreed with me that-"

"He did?" Said Saavik with calm amazement, but the excitement was short lived. "I still do not know what to do Amanda. I ponder the question every day. If I do leave am I neglecting my child? Spock's child. Would he be resent me if he knew?"

"Of cause he wouldn't," said Amanda. "You know that. We will be just fine. You MUST do this Saavik. You know, you have your career right in front of you. It would be illogical to throw it away when you have this great opportunity.

"You have been offered a promotion to a full lieutenant. I want you to go. Please believe me your daughter is safe here with us. You can call us any time."

"I do not doubt your ability," she said. Saavik sighed and looked at her baby. She repositioned her on her shoulder. Amanda saw that Saavik had made a decision in the very same moment.

She lifted the child up into the air in front of her. "I will surely miss you my daughter." The girl suddenly grabbed a nearby flower from a bush. Saavik quickly detached the red bloom from the child's hand.

"You must not touch those they would prick your fingers and you would not like that." Amanda smiled at the baby then faced Saavik again.

"Then you have decided my dear?"

For a while Saavik starred out across the garden contemplating, before looking back at Amanda then finally at her daughter. "I will accept the position, but," She paused dramatically. "I still can not help but _feel_ guilty."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about child. You do what you feel is right." Saavik nodded and felt her hair being tugged by a small hand. Gently she eased the small fingers free and held T'Sharl's little hand in her own.

"I will Lady Amanda. I will contact Starfleet Command tonight. I thank you for you gracious hospitality." Saavik got to her feet and still holding her baby she and Amanda went into the house.

****

* * *

Outside the wind roared and red sand was thrust against the windowpane. It was a sand storm. No one was foolhardy enough to step outside in such dangerous conditions.

The storm would probably last all night and perhaps even through to the next day. It was a hell's paradise out there and sand storms were frequent on Vulcan. One moment the whether could be as docile as a kitten then the next as potent and deadly as a G'zek cat from Qo'noS. At this moment it was clearly the latter.

T'Sharl reached up on tiptoes and pulled the heavy glass window shut. The enormous clashing and wail ceased abruptly. Only the physical image of the storm could prove what was going on out there.

"Come my dear," said Amanda.

It was time Amanda had decided. Time that T'Sharl new the truth about her natural father.

Six years had past. The baby had grown into a young girl. She had indeed inherited her mother's dark wavy hair, but something about the features had now changed. Amanda noticed that in certain light the child's face had started to take on Spock's chiselled dark looks.

The eyes were large with dark thick lashes like her mother's, but the colour was peculiar. They were blue. There were not many Vulcans with blue eyes; the majority was either brown, black, violet, dark crimson or deep purple.

Amanda beckoned for T'Sharl to sit down beside her on the couch. She complied and sat down rigidly next to her grandmother. Amanda stared at those eyes, bright and wide. The girl was naturally inquisitive and curious. She was frowning at her.

"What is wrong Amanda?" Asked the girl. She knew her grandmother by her name and still had no idea that they were related in some close way.

Amanda adjusted her silken peach skirts and smiled pleasantly. For a moment there was silence all but the distant beating of sand against the glass outside.

"There is something I need to tell you my dear," she said at last. Amanda had been contemplating on telling her for weeks, but now she was sure about it. She decided to tell the child before it was too late.

Amanda was well over ninety and she could no longer care for the child and she was very ill. The physician had diagnosed Johrian disease. Somewhat rare as it only affected a small percentage of people who spent a very long time possibly years away from their home planet, and who lived somewhere so alien to their birth world that it caused terrible problems.

The disease was incurable and Amanda was in the first stage of the illness. She had also been advised to go back home to Earth to rest, but the woman had been stubborn and was fixed by her decision to stay on Vulcan.

Amanda Grayson had moved here on the planet Vulcan when she was twenty-five years old, when she had married Sarek. There was certain precautions when moving to a world so alien to your own and it was a definite risk to stay here as long as Amanda had.

The planet had a higher gravity to Earth's. The temperature was much greater and the air was much less rich in oxygen so the young Amanda had to continuously under take acclimatisation therapy until she had got used to the heavier and hotter atmosphere. Repeated shots of Triox Compound were proved dangerous.

It was proven that the coolest deserts on Vulcan were the equivalent to the hottest on Earth's. Now the elderly woman was paying for her stay there.

She adjusted the blood filter pack that she used twice a day. There was a tiny tube connected to a vain in her arm and enabled the poison to be filtered out of the blood which she could no longer do naturally.

Slowly the excess poison in her blood would compensate the cleansed blood and in a matter of months the machine would be useless. She would eventually die.

T'Sharl peered at the small medical attachment and her face dropped. She suspected as much. "There is something wrong isn't there? I was correct all along. I heard what the doctors were saying. I can understand what the others have been saying." Amanda stopped her.

"That is not what I was going to speak of child," she said trying desperately to change the subject. Amanda realised she had to explain her condition to T'Sharl as well, but was she old enough to understand properly?

Vulcan children were not at all like humans of the same age they were more mature than Humans due to the rigorous upbringing and mental training that more or less started as soon as the child was old enough to speak. Sometimes Amanda thought it was particularly harsh for such young children to undertake, but it was simply the Vulcan way.

T'Sharl hadn't been brought up in the customary Vulcan tradition. It had been Saavik's wish that she were not to under go the betrothal ceremony at the age of seven. Saavik wanted her to choose her own mate and path in life and not simply follow what tradition and customs stated.

Besides betrothal at such a young age was quickly going out of fashion and with so many Vulcans going out into space. The bonding ceremony, which would enable a couple to meet up at the acquired time, was now inappropriate these days.

"Please tell me the truth Amanda. I am concerned." Amanda smiled at her kindness. She knew that there would be no peace until the truth was out.

"You promise me you won't get upset?" She said.

She shook her head and in a puzzled voice, which reminded Amanda of Spock at the same age "I am a Vulcan I do not get upset." Amanda nodded.

"Of course not." Amanda wished she wasn't discussing this. She felt uneasy discussing adult problems with a child barely six years old.

The whole reason for this discussion was to talk about the girl's father not her present medical condition, but Amanda knew that she had no choice. "I am slowly dying," she said as calmly and as coolly as possible. The girl looked horrified.

__

I knew I should have kept this from you. You can't take it, Amanda thought kicking herself. The child wasn't as mature as she first thought.

"But...but you can't!" She said desperately. "What will happen to-"

"You have nothing to worry about. Everything has been taken care of." T'Sharl visibly paled and Amanda thought she would suddenly burst into tears. Instead she managed to visibly collect herself together.

"How long?" She asked pitifully.

"A year at most. I have contacted your mother. She is going to take you with her aboard her starship."

"The ship?" Said T'Sharl suddenly. "I may never see you again." She paused. "When does she arrive?"

"In two days. She will be staying with us for a day before you go with her to the ship. It will be nice there, lots of things to do and lots of different people to play with from all sorts of planets. The ship is a family ship you know. Your be happier with your mother." T'Sharl shook her head and realised her lower lip was quivering.

"What is the doctors diagnosis?" She said. How much more of this could Amanda stand. She felt ashamed and fatigued. 

"They said I have Johrian disease. It is very rare, but it is fatal." She shook her head. "There is nothing that can be done." Amanda stopped. She had said enough. "Please I'd rather not talk about this any longer. I can see it is upsetting you." 

"I'm sorry," said T'Sharl. "I did not mean to annoy you."

"You never annoy me my dear," said Amanda and she let a weak smile touch her lips and she patted her hand. "It must be very hard for you too, not knowing what is going to happen to you. I suspect you have been dubious for a long time. I am sorry. Now. About the real reason I wish to talk to you." Pausing Amanda took a brief glance out of the window at the storm.

"It's about your father," she said. T'Sharl was quiet, but she frowned and appeared a little nonplussed.

"My father died before I was born," she stated.

"That's not entirely true. Your father..." She swallowed and tried not to mix words. "...Your father he does live."

"That is completely impossible," said the girl.

"But it is true." T'Sharl got up and started to leave.

"I am sorry Amanda, but I think I must go." She fought back confusion. Why was she telling her this?

All her life she had believed her father was dead and her mother; Saavik had come back to Vulcan after his death and stayed with Amanda and Sarek because they were family friends. First it was Amanda telling her that she was dying and now she was being told her father was still alive some place. It had to be impossible. T'Sharl shook her head.

__

If what Amanda had said was true where was he? Where did he go and why did he leave Saavik alone with me? For a second T'Sharl almost believed her and envisioned what her supposed father looked like.

__

Was he a disgrace to Vulcan? Was he banished or was it a possibility that he wasn't a Vulcan at all? Thought the girl. When Saavik came home to visit, T'Sharl always brought the question up about her late father. Saavik never wanted to talk about him. Perhaps his memory was too painful to recollect.

She suddenly remembered Saavik telling her about her mentor Captain Spock. He was the most famous Vulcan in Starfleet. T'Sharl dismissed it as both impossible and illogical.

"Please don't go," called Amanda. She struggled to stand and T'Sharl stopped. "You do want to hear about him don't you?" The girl turned around and stared at the floor. "Come back. Please. Please sit with me," the human pleaded. "I know how you must be feeling." 

"I...I do not feel. It is not logical," said the child struggling. Amanda smiled.

"That is a statement I find hard to believe at the moment. Everyone feels. Even Vulcans. You just hide it." T'Sharl looked up a fraction without catching the woman's eyes. "Listen my dear. I know your father." She directly looked up and met Amanda's blue eyes. She held a bemused expression on her face.

"You knew him. When?"

"He is still alive and well."

"Did he do something wrong?" She said sincerely. Amanda chuckled lightly.

"Oh no." Amanda smiled. "Your father is a very special person. He's in Starfleet." 

T'Sharl was silent for a long time. Amanda didn't know what she would say. Finally the silence was broken. "He's in Starfleet!" She repeated. Was there a possibility about Spock being her father after all? Spock was Amanda's son and Saavik had spent practically all her late teenage years with the Vulcan teacher in Starfleet Academy.

__

It is impossible, thought the girl. Amanda seemed to solidify her suspicions further. It had to be impossible. T'Sharl discharged the thought as an illogical childhood dream.

"Yes. He was the most famous first officer in Starfleet. He's living on Earth at the moment and is working as a tutor in the Academy, but his contemplating whether to except the admiralty or whether to try for a ship of his own." 

"Amanda, if he is alive why doesn't he acknowledge me?" The sarcasm in her voice was obviously evident.

"He doesn't know," Amanda said sadly. "He never knew you were born. He still doesn't. The decision was made to keep it from him _and_ you. He was ill. He had just got through the _Fal-tor-pan_ ceremony at Mount Selaya."

"But...I don't understand," said T'Sharl. "How can that be possible? It's only a legend." Amanda nodded in agreement.

"Yes. It was, but it happened to your father. He died in twenty-two eighty-five saving the ship from an engine reactor breach. So he told me. He gave his life to protect those aboard his ship, the _Enterprise_."

She frowned. Was she hearing things? Was she dreaming? The only person who underwent such drastic circumstances was indeed Captain Spock. T'Sharl turned and starred at Amanda.

"That can't be true. Can it?" She said in a very quiet voice. Her imagination about him had proved itself true, but not in a million years could she properly have accepted that Spock was truly her paternal father.

"Yes. Captain Spock is your father," Amanda finalised. T'Sharl shook her head not really taking any of what Amanda had said.

"Then you are my grandmother if what you say is true." She stood up and paced the floor. "It is impossible. Impossible." She stopped. Amanda removed the small tube from her arm and detached the equipment joined to the filter.

"Captain Spock??" Said a deep voice. Sarek stepped into the room dressed in a long flowing black robe of Vulcan design.

"You were discussing Spock, my wife?" Sarek said a little surprised. He turned to T'Sharl.

"You are dismissed T'Sharl." With out a second glance she turned and walked out. When she had gone Amanda spoke.

"Yes Sarek, I thought it was necessary. Somebody had to tell her." 

He sat beside her. "There is a something I wish to talk to you about."

"What is it my husband?"

"I have spoken with the healers. I have booked you a ticket home to Earth."

"Earth?" Amanda looked horrified. "Why?"

"Your condition is worsening," he said. "Returning home may give you strength you do not possess here." Amanda looked pale and she was starring dispassionately out of the window. The storm was still blazing with uncontrollable wrath.

He knew about her wish to remain. They had discussed this many times. Amanda sighed. Her distance to him confused Sarek. Even though they had been married for over sixty years he still found human thinking and emotions confusing. "Amanda?"

"You're going to go and just drop me off on Earth? You know my wishes. You're just going to leave me on a planet I haven't lived on for sixty odd years."

"You misunderstand Amanda," Sarek said.

"How?"

"I shall be returning with you." Amanda's face suddenly relaxed.

"You are?" She said in a surprised voice.

"The environment will be more comfortable for you on Earth," he said quietly.

"If I decide to go." Her eyes narrowed and a frown formed. Sarek ignored it.

"Where will I be staying when I'm there?" 

"I have arranged for you to stay in the premium pharmaceutical jurisdiction on the planet."

"You mean a hospital?"

"That is correct my wife you will be staying in a medical centre." She shook her head.

"I do not want to go home." Sarek said nothing. "This is my home now." Amanda gazed up into his coal like eyes.

"Earth is the best environment for your care. You yourself said you haven't been there for many years. I thought perhaps you would like to visit it for-" 

"One last time," she said still gazing out of the window. "Until my final demise." Amanda sighed then looked up at him. "Your right," she said quietly at last. "I can't blame you for what you think is right. You are only thinking of what is logical and what is best. I am sorry. Then it all has been arranged?"

"Yes it has," said Sarek.

"I wish you could have asked me before hand." Sarek's gaze was fixed out of the window. Surprisingly the storm had begun to calm.

"There is something I have to tell you as well." Sarek turned back to her. "I have taken upon myself and have contacted Saavik about taking T'Sharl back with her." Sarek nodded. "I don't want to do this to her, but it is for the best. The healers were right. I am to ill to care for her anymore."

"When will Saavik come?" Asked Sarek.

"She will arrive in two days."

"You have done the logical thing my wife." Amanda nodded. For a moment there was complete silence until Sarek nodded in agreement with what she had just said. "There is one thing my wife," he said. "When I came home I could not help but over hear you talking about Spock."

"Yes. I thought that it was about time that someone told her about her natural father. Saavik may never tell her herself. Now she is older I have noticed that T'Sharl is asking about him again quite regularly and she is getting no response."

"And what about Spock?" Said Sarek.

"I wish Saavik would tell him, but I know why she keeps avoiding the issue."

"Why?" Amanda shrugged.

"The obvious."

"You mean she is apprehensive?" Sarek raised an eyebrow. "I do not understand why. Why would Saavik believe in such incoherence?"

"It's a human thing," said Amanda.

"Saavik is not human," commented Sarek.

"No, but Spock is." Sarek frowned. "How would you like it someone came up to you and said they had a child by you? You do not recollect how it was possible because you can't remember."

"Spock is not a stranger to her."

"Yes I know, but it still stands as the same thing Sarek."

"What is Saavik telling T'Sharl now?"

"She is still saying that he is dead."

"That is a deep exaggeration. I imagine however Saavik would wish to reveal something to her at some point. Wouldn't she?" Amanda nodded.

"I don't think she knows how to explain it to her."

"Neither the less my wife it was not your responsibility."

"I know, but Saavik might have let her believe that he was dead for years. It would have been a shock if she discovered the truth say, when T'Sharl is twenty. It would be harder for her when she is older."

"It may cause a terrible rift between her and her mother if she found out the hard way." Amanda gazed at Sarek in such a way that the Vulcan had to avert his eyes. "Look Sarek," said the human pointing over to the window. "The storm has ceased." 


	7. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

Three months had past since Amanda came home to the planet Earth and had stayed at Memorial Hospital in Alabama. Amanda was now dead. It had only been that morning when Spock had attended her memorial ceremony with her family.

Two hours had passed since then and Spock was alone. He stepped out into the cool hospital garden contemplating last night. It was late in the morning and everything appeared fresh and bright. Spock could hear birds singing in the trees and the pond rippled from a soft breeze blowing across it.

He sat down on a bench facing the large enclosed pond in the garden. Upon the water were a variety of ducks and swans going about their daily business. Spock stopped thinking about last night and the terrible anguish he felt because of his Vulcan father. He took a deep breath of the rich air and folded his hands in front of him.

For some time he concentrated his vision on the birds swimming here and there. He was completely alone in the garden. The time was around lunchtime, but Spock didn't feel like eating anything.

Over the other side of the pond something moved. Spock recognised it to be two small children playing. He heard their childish laughter as they ran about chasing each other.

His thoughts came back to his mother. He had sat with her all night, through her delusions. Sarek had been called away on an emergency mission to the Trioris system. The people of Hael and Gretor had agreed for a cease-fire and sought help from the Federation as their peoples were killing themselves over petty wars.

Going back several long terrible hours Spock had been left alone with Amanda. Her condition had prematurely worsened and she was very close to death. 

__

Spock was angered by Sarek's decision to leave her in such a terrible state. The doctors in the hospital had said that she probably wouldn't last until the early hours of the morning.

There was no way Spock could contact his father and there was no way that Amanda's son could ease his mother's suffering.

Sarek was so far away from them that Amanda had trouble accessing the link with him that had been established the night they had married. Amanda had begged for Sarek and no one else. It had caused Spock great pain to see her like this.

She hadn't been the same bright-eyed person he had known before and she seemed far away almost out of reach. Her condition had steadily worsened as the weeks and months had passed.

Sarek left her seven days earlier. Spock remembered with disgust the terrible argument, which had unfolded between him and his father concerning Amanda on the day Sarek was leaving for the Trioris System.

The argument had nearly resulted in Spock's wall of restraint cracking and breaking down in front of his coldly logical father. He simply could not understand how Sarek could leave her just a week before she died.

Sarek had told Spock that it was the good of the many which out weighed the good of the one, Amanda. Sarek's half human son Spock had been brutally told that his human side was stronger than ever and that he should perhaps refrain from actually seeing his mother. Spock had felt shamed and humiliated. How could his father have been so cruel?

__

Spock had left Sarek alone and had proceeded to Amanda's quarters. For her sake Spock had managed tokeep his cool. He had even experienced wrath at his father for leaving her to suffer like that.

__

Slowly he closed his eyes and felt a cool morning breeze caress his face.

The memory of her was so clear he doubted that he would ever forget that terrible fateful night as he sat with the wasted frail woman who at one time had been an inexhaustible school teacher.

__

Over and over she had begged him to get Sarek for her. At first she didn't even recognise Spock as her son. That was the saddest part as she kept asking who he was and why he was bothering her. Spock had felt shame, shame that he couldn't really do anything to ease his mother's pain and rage that his father had left her.

__

I reached into her mind in a futile attempt to free her from the terrible pain. She had been so distant and had travelled deeper within herself. I had called mentally and tried to reach her, but she had kept on going. Going towards something that wasn't there.

The marriage link between father and mother had been too weak, but she had fought trying desperately to hold on to Sarek. The thread however finally snapped and he was gone.

Mother had being wrenched away by some unknown force.

There was a voice, distant, but clear. She had reached out, but was afraid to let go in case she spiralled out of reach. There was something else besides. Something that he could not see and only she could witness.

__

That something was warm, a light, but it had been so far away. It was welcoming, but her deep love for Sarek had held her back. Was this the tunnel, the myth of death that had been established centuries ago. Was this the afterlife? Amanda hadn't been sure.

__

Then there was that voice again, clear from a long way off, but precise. It was calling her name. She had reached out with her mind, her thoughts. She had no longer cared who it was. Sarek was long since gone. Death had been immanent and it had frightened her.

__

"This is Spock," I had said inside her mind. She had screamed out telepathically and it seemed to deafen me almost to the point of breaking the link. The sound rang in my head like tortured metal, physically hurting me. I remember gasping and struggled to control the pain that was ripping me apart.

Emotions of full force had hit him. Blazing into his consciousness like fire. Spock had realised however that they actually belonged to him and not his mother. She had been pulling him out of himself without even knowing.

__

The barrier, which kept him isolated from emotional torture of the outside world, had begun to break down. He was loosing her fast to the terrible claws of death. Spock had been desperate and struggled in vain to pull her back. She had reached back in desperate agony, but Spock was out of reach.

__

There had been no chance for eternal life; her spirit unlike a Vulcans could not be extracted. For it had been tried. Complex scientific experiments had been undertaken with volunteers. If a soul were caught it would only be a matter of a few minutes or hours at the most before it escaped and was lost forever.

__

I could do nothing, nothing to ease mother's pain. I had to finally let go. I could feel her anguish absorbed right through my mind and body.

I remember feeling something strange. It was like a shadow, calm and gentle. It enveloped mother's soul. She drifted further away from me. I felt weakened. I wasn't strong enough. I could no longer struggle and bring her back.

He had felt weak and exhausted. Slowly carefully he had withdrawn his mind from her own.

__

Mother's face was peaceful and she visibly calmed. She moved her head and gazed at me sitting at her bedside. She actually recognised me and whispered my name.

"Spock don't be too hard on Sarek," she had whispered. "It is logical...my son." Amanda had reached up and brushed her fingers at the side of his face. Spock remembered her closing her eyes and a smile touching her mouth as she passed away.

He had slumped back into the chair and allowed a moment to grieve. He had leaned forward resting his face in his hands and rubbing his temples, all that had remained was a throbbing headache. He had been unable to absorb what had really happened properly. It had all happened so fast. Perhaps in a matter of minutes.

Amanda had felt Spock withdraw from her mind, she felt his pain, but she had wondered why_._

The pain of age had been completely erased, her white hair had turned back to its rich red/brown once again and there had been a sparkling tunnel, shimmering like jewels with every colour imaginable_._

Before her had been a light. She had seen inside. There had been a garden. A man and a woman dressed in blue and green robes holding hands were standing by the entrance. They smiled and had beckoned her to follow.

__

Had she been delusional? The illness had affected her thought processes or was this simply the mind's way of easing the terror of death before nothingness? She no longer needed to feel fear. The people had been friendly enough. She had stepped towards then and recognised them to be her mother and father. She had followed them into the tunnel.

__

I had struggled to glance at mother for the last time then I pulled myself upright. She was peaceful as if in a deep sleep. At least there was no more pain for her any more.

Her eyes had been closed and I gently pulled the sheet over her face.

He had got to his feet and straightened the creased Starfleet uniform jacket he wore. As he left he had whispered in Vulcan, "good bye mother."

Once again Spock came back from the memory and closed his eyes for a moment, before looking up at the clear blue skies. Inside he broke and there was rage. He promised to himself that he could never forgive his father for leaving Amanda at her deathbed. Amanda's words had been forgotten.

Spock suddenly stood up and paced with measured steps toward a crumbling wall and leashed out beating his hand down with one large thump onto the stone. It crumbled beneath the closed fist, his hand bled. Tears filled his eyes. _Emotional yes appropriate no. I cannot alter the situation,_ he thought hopelessly.

Despite the struggle for control he did not entirely succeed. Spock turned, took a long shaky breath, held his head up high and took the path back towards the hospital.


	8. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

Starfleet Headquarters

Earth 

San Francisco

The office of Nogura was sparse, except for an antique mahogany desk complete with ink well and pens. On the right hand corner wall hung an old painting of a sailing ship. Behind the desk was a large window looking out towards San Francisco bay.

Commanding Admiral Heihachio Nogura sat behind his desk and peered over the top of a very old fashioned pair of spectacles. Carefully the oriental placed down the stylus pad he was reading and stared at the Vulcan straight in the eye.

"Mr Spock," the old man said meekly. Despite his appearance, Nogura was hardly considered meek. In fact he was far from it. Sometimes his looks deceived people being only five feet six inches tall, balding with many wrinkles on his face. In fact the elderly commander was ninety-four and still going on strong.

He gestured to the Vulcan to take a seat. Spock sat down and placed his hands before him with fingers steeped. The old man nodded. He wondered if he was nodding to himself.

"Ahh," he said with almost a musical chime in his voice. He removed the spectacles. "I remember." He bowed. "I give you my deepest sympathies on regard to your mother's demise." He bowed again this time with his hands clasped together and facing outward.

"I believe the proper thing to say in regards to your people is I grieve with thee."

"Thank you for your kindness sir," said Spock. His gaze was caught for a moment by the surrounding activity outside the twelfth floor office window. People were busying themselves, hurrying around, catching the hover cars and Federation shuttles.

"Have you seen Captain Kirk lately?" The admiral asked suddenly. He picked up his glasses and dramatically waved them into the air.

Spock shook his head. "Negative Admiral. I believe he, Captain Scott, and Commander Chekov were to report aboard the _Enterprise B _earlier this morning for a shake down cruise?" The admiral nodded.

"On to business then. Have you given it any more thought about the admiralty? I believe that posting is what you deserve Captain. Your next best step up the ladder of success."

"On the contrary Admiral, I consider success as trivial."

"Whatever," Nogura said with a shrug.

"Then there is nothing to persuade you?"

Spock shook his head. "No Admiral."

Nogura began tapping his fingers on the leather-topped table. The Vulcan cocked his head on one side.

"Is there anything else sir?"

"All right damn you," Nogura said quickly. "Your friends were right. You won't give up on anything. You can have the ship. Any other requests while you are here?" Nogura picked up the stylus and opened a fresh page.

"Yes," said Spock rather loudly.

Nogura appeared bored. He flashed a glance at his secretary in the next room.

"Well?"

"Commander Uhura has requested a post aboard the _Stargazer_ as Captain of Communications. I have put her name forward."

Nogura looked flabbergasted. "All right, all right," he said waving his hands up in the air. "You have it your way, but don't come running back to be when things get tough. It's not a joy ride." Spock frowned puzzled ant the human's remark.

"I will endeavour to perform to what my rank permits."

"Good," he said.

"And anything else?"

"Negative Admiral."

The admiral grimaced again. He cleared his throat. "Then Captain Spock this is good bye." Spock stood up. The admiral did not. He remained sentiment in his seat. He smirked briefly, once. "It will take a couple of days for your request to go through. You'll be hearing from me."

"Thank you sir," retorted the Vulcan.

"Oh, and then I'm the first to congratulate you on your promotion." This time the old admiral managed to smile a bit more than a sneer.

Live long and prosper, Spock."

"Peace and long life Admiral."

Spock turned and left. Somehow a wave of relief washed through him. He scowled at himself. Highly Illogical.

It wasn't everyone who surpassed Nogura, and could overthrow his verbal swaying. The man had that sort of a knack, but it did not work this time. At least not with Spock.


	9. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

The Planet Earth

Atlanta, Georgia.

Stardate 1435.4

The sun had set over a clear blue horizon, which had gradually changed into a pale pink/cerulean blush then to a rich shade of orange. It was now eleven o'clock Earth hours in the evening.

Captain Spock was laying in bed in the darkness contemplating the two messages he had received three days ago. One from Nogura about a most important mission, which must not be shared with other crewmembers until it, was technically confirmed that the mission would go ahead and the other...Jim Kirk was dead.

McCoy had not yet received his paper for some reason. However he was informed of the terrible news before Spock arrived at his apartment. Despite his Vulcan training Spock could not put the terrible letter out of his mind. 

He wondered if the lapse of control was still connected with Amanda's loss and the anger at his father, Sarek. Spock sighed. The reaction was illogical and purely human based. He realised that that was the case. He still hadn't got over Amanda. And now this happening!

Spock turned uncomfortably in his bed and pulled the blanket tightly around his body. Finally he felt his eyes involuntary close and let his mind relax until a light sleep took him.

The sleep was dreamless. He was glad really as nightmares did have a tendency to plague his mind from time to time. They were probably to do with his strict suppression of human emotions. After all it wasn't natural to suppress one's feelings in such an abrasive manor. Being half human made it even more difficult.

Spock awoke in pitch darkness. His head ached and he felt decidedly chilly. Spock opened his eyes and gazed around his room. The glowing chronometer on the wall read twelve twenty one. He had slept just one hour and twenty-one minutes.

Spock sighed deeply. He had gone to bed two hours ago. He lay awake in the blackness gazing up at the ceiling in McCoy's apartment. He shivered and pulled the thermal blanket tightly around his shoulders in a desperate attempt to conserve body warmth. He mentally made a note to ask McCoy for another blanket. One wasn't enough despite it being the middle of summer in Atlanta. It was cold here. Nights were always cold on Earth.

Spock couldn't understand how the doctor could have a cool air fan running at full power through the night. The thought made Spock feel increasingly more benumbed. He turned to lay on his back and gazed at the window. The curtains were pulled across which made the room very dark. It was however equally as black outside. Through the pale drapery he could see the dim flicker of lights from the city.

Spock repositioned himself and adjusted the pillow. The bed was still uncomfortable, to soft for his comfort. He finally sat up and swung his legs out. He stood up and proceeded towards the window.

He opened the curtains and leaned forward gazing down towards the ground and towards the elaborate garden.

The doctor's apartment was moderately large. He was living on the top floor in a late Victorian England house. Spock had arrived in the deep south of North America late yesterday afternoon following the typed hand pressed parchment he had received three days earlier.

Rarely did any one-use paper these days, as the use of trees was band for commercial and home use. Only when something of great urgency and importance enabled paper letters to be sent.

The one which Spock received along with other members of his ex crew mates, personal friends and family of James T. Kirk stated that Kirk was declared missing in action. Details were yet to be confirmed, but it was obvious that they had no hope that Jim was alive so he was declared officially dead anyway.

Spock couldn't comprehend how it could have happened. Kirk, Chekov, and Scott had only been guests at the _Enterprise _B maiden voyage. What ever happened to the captain would remain a mystery until Spock received the authoritative reports from Headquarters on the incident.

Jim had always managed to cheat death in some amazing way, but this time death had got him straight in the back. Spock felt helpless. He realised that nothing could bring his friend back now. Nothing at all.

He remembered when his friend had fallen off the mountain called Mount Capitan in Yosemite National Park on Earth while Jim, McCoy, and himself had taken a brief trip to the park during shore leave a few years ago. Spock had saved his friend from plummeting to his death. Luckily he had bought a pair of gravity boots along on the trip. If he hadn't been there Kirk undoubtedly would have met his maker then.

Spock was now blaming himself for not being with his friend on the _Enterprise B_ when he was killed. _I should have been there,_ he thought with anger. Anger, which was being directed at him. Spock had been given the contingency to attend the ship's maiden voyage, but he had stood down and instead attended the meeting with Nogura just three days ago.

Spock felt helpless and isolated. Despite staying with his friend Leonard McCoy he felt more desolate than any time in his life. He sighed and rubbed his temples in an attempt to try and regain control over himself. Over the terrible shock and his grief that was fast consuming him.

More alone than the two years spent up in the hilly deserts of Gol after the successful completion of the Starship _Enterprise's_ five year mission. Spock had been drove to attempt the _Kolinahr_ on Vulcan to purge all remaining human emotions. To do so he had to sever all remaining links with his friends and family. The hardest however had been to brake the link with Jim. It hadn't been an easy task on Spock's part.

Jim had spent his time as an admiral in San Francisco, but the eternal link between he and Spock was there despite the parsecs of time and space. Perhaps because of the few times they had joined minds for various reasons, an inconspicuous telepathic link had been established. It was difficult to break.

It had been know that if two minds of the same linked more than a couple of times a partial empathy could be established between the two even if consciously Spock didn't realise the fact.

****

*Of cause it wasn't just Jim who caused him to fail. There was something else completely different besides. It was another entity of great power and empathy. Spock had felt drawn to it. He had realised that the entity had a similar quest as he did in life. It had called itself _V'ger_ and it had caused Spock to fail the _Kolinahr_ on his very last task. This link was much more profound on him than anything he had ever experienced in his life.

He also had felt the admiral's determination to seek out and save the Earth from the mysterious cloud _V'ger_, which was later, identified as an ancient Earth probe that went missing over four hundred years ago. And he also sensed Kirk's boredom of being a member of Starfleet Command.

Spock had known that it was a mistake for Jim to accept the admiralty. When the _V'ger_ problem arose Jim jumped at the chance of returning to space again after nearly two years. For a short time he had even got back his beloved ship, the _Enterprise_, _his ship_ was his again.

****

*Star Trek: The Motion Picture

It was assumed that _V'ger_ had travelled into what was once called a black hole and emerged at the other side of the galaxy whereat an unknown intellect took it to it's world, a planet of living machines who repaired it and gave it unlimited power to return back to it's creator. And on it's journey back it had gained so much knowledge it developed a consciousness of it's own.

Spock had felt the alien's mind, barren and infertile. Somehow he had felt a connection. It was searching for something.

The probe was seeking out what he had sought all his life. Security, a place in the universe. It was lonely, but it was also barren. It never knew what it was to live, to feel, to love. That was what it's final task was before it could evolve. It had to join with it's creator, a human being, an emotional being to become one before it could transcend onto the next plain of existence.

Spock had telepathically sensed the probe's conquest toward Earth resulting in the revival of his human feelings that he had thought that he had resolved at long last.

The human qualities within him were too strong. Of course his father was correct. Perhaps one of the reasons to attempt such a feat as the _Kolinahr_ was to prove to his father that he was a worthy logical and dispassionate Vulcan.

At the time when he had decided to pursue _Kolinahr_ his father had tried to persuade him against it. Sarek had said that the _Kolinahr_ would be near impossible for a half human.

It was exactly the same principle what he had done before when he joined Starfleet Academy. He suddenly gasped inwardly at himself for the truth that he had denied from himself for all those years.

Was it possible that he had left Vulcan because he could no longer cope with it there? _Of course not,_ he told himself repeatedly, but was he once again falsifying it to himself?

At the time when he was nineteen and had chosen Starfleet as his life. Humans hadn't even known _he_ was half human. Among them he could be a Vulcan, but on his home planet, his own people saw him as a human trying to be a Vulcan.

Maybe that was a reason for leaving home. Humanity was the last thing he had wanted to admit to himself. Perhaps Sarek was correct. Perhaps he was more human than he first apprehended.

All his life he had fought against that reality and denied the fact that half of his personality was completely human. Deep down inside him despite his continuous futile attempts, a part of himself was always trying to break free. It always nearly succeeded, but over the years his wall of restraint protecting him from the emotional wars from inside and outside his mind had strengthened.

But now it was being chipped away and Spock was fighting continuously to rebuild it up again. The death of his friend James Kirk had made a serious blow to his mental shields and Spock was once again struggling.

Returning back to the present the Vulcan sighed deeply as if attempting to draw energy surrounding him, within himself. The meditation failed and sleep had failed. Nothing had prepared him for this.

The Vulcan moved away from the window in the darkness and a chill ran down his spine. _Why must this happen?_ He thought. Confusion and anger had plagued his mind for days since he was contacted about his friend's death.

Spock remembered that time not so long ago when Kirk had risked his very own existence to rescue him from the dying Genesis planet and take him with Dr McCoy to Vulcan. It had nearly cost Jim his career, his life even, to deliver them safely to Vulcan.

He wondered briefly about Saavik. She had been so distant from him following the refusion and he had wondered why.

There was nothing to do now. Nothing but sit back and wait for the report on James T. Kirk. Perhaps the human part of his soul was too strong to control the depth of sorrow he felt inside any longer.

"Perhaps I should have gone with him," he said out loud what he had repeated before over and over in his head. "Then perhaps I could have avoided the incident. Jim may still have been alive_._" Spock shook his head.

Doctor McCoy had gone to the local bar to drown his sorrows following the news on Jim's disappearance. Spock had tried to persuade the good doctor that what he was doing would not erase the pain, but only numb it temporally. Tomorrow he would feel the results of last night's bingeing.

Suddenly the front door banged open. 

McCoy staggered in with two unknown men dressed in jeans and plaid shirts. One had a shock of red hair that hung down his back. The other had a straw hat and appeared to be a farmer judging by the pig smell he was emitting. McCoy's physical appearance clearly showed what he felt. Evidently the two farmers had taken him home after his fateful evening.

Spock was physically startled by the huge whack of the door slamming open. Rarely anything disturbed him, but in this case this was one of those rare occasions and with his current lack of mental control anything could and would startle him.

Spock stepped out from the darkness of the guest room bear footed wearing a simple long grey satin sleeping robe. The bright light of the hall offended his vision and he had to struggle not to squint too hard.

The unfamiliar men greeted the Vulcan with a grimace. They did not look at all happy. McCoy's head flopped onto his chest. He clearly had trouble manoeuvring himself.

The doctor fell forward nearly flopping to the floor just moments before Spock grabbed his arms and stabilised him.

The farmer with the hat grunted. "Your friend here had a little too much to drink this evening." He ogled at Spock for a moment.

"Hey, your the Vulcan guy aren't ya?" Suddenly both men roared with laughter which offended Spock's sensitive ears. One clutched his distended beer belly. Spock raised a mystified eyebrow. The two men clearly had a little too much tipple themselves.

They released the doctor and McCoy slumped down on a near by chair like a sack of spuds.

"Spock, um..." The hatted man slurred with the mixture of southern drawl and excess alcohol. He scratched his untamed beard "That's your name isn't it?" The Vulcan nodded gravely. "Sorry to get ya up this late in the night." The man cleared his throat. "Arr Jerry, we better be off then."

"Thank you for bringin' the doctor home. He should have known better," said Spock.

"Perhaps we will see you some time," said Jerry then chuckled.

"I believe not. We shall be returning to California within the next few days."

"Ha, that's Vulcans for you. Your not a very sociable animal are ya?"

Suddenly McCoy's loud snoring shortly interrupted the conversation.

"Better be goin'." said the hatted man. "See ya!"

They turned and walked out. The door banged shut and McCoy awoke with a start and grunted. The doctor discovered Spock was bending over him. He gasped and nearly fell of his seat.

"Angels and ministries of grace DEFEND ME," he cried rubbing his head. "What a hell of a sight to wake up to. A Vulcan in a nightdress. Well I'll be." Spock frowned and was clearly not amused.

"Dr McCoy you belong in bed."

"Oh, the hell I do. We've got lots of things to do!"

"They can wait until the morning."

"Look Spock, look," he said pointing to his chronometer. "You sure hell got that wrong. It's...it's half past one already."

Spock sighed. "You are obviously intoxicated."

"I don't need sleep you wretched Vulcan," McCoy slurred as Spock hefted him up on his feet. McCoy's legs buckled beneath him and he fell asleep again. Spock shook him awake, but to no avail.

"McCoy wake up." The doctor snorted.

"Go away. I've had enough." McCoy pulled away from the Vulcan's unyielding hand clasped on his arm.

"To bed Doctor McCoy. You are a disgrace to the medical profession."

"To hell with it." He tried to sound exasperated, but the words came out as a mumble. "I've got things to do."

"At this time? Why are you are being difficult?"

McCoy yawned and reached out towards a bed that wasn't there and collapsed like a rock. Spock hefted the doctor back off the floor with remarkable strength. "You shall regret this tomorrow. I promise you," said the Vulcan with a subtle shot of anger in his voice. He marched off leaving the bemused doctor swaying in the hall.

Spock couldn't face any more of the human's illogical behaviour and returned to his room. To the relative safety of the darkness.


	10. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

Star Fleet Command

United Federation of Planets

San Francisco Earth

Sol Sector

ToCaptain Spock

****

FromAdmiral W Stoker

****

Star Date2275 .3

****

SubjectCaptain James T. Kirk

****

Message

I hereby regret to inform you that Captain James Tiberius Kirk is presumed dead following a struggle. USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701 B was involved in rescuing of the SS _Lakul_ an El'Aurian spacecraft. The ship was involved in a dangerous manoeuvre concerning an unknown energy ribbon.

Captain Kirk was reportedly making repairs to the ships deflector systems on deck fifteen when an explosion caused by the ribbon, ripped the hull from that deck and the one above clean away. Therefore it is assumed he was pulled outside and was killed.

No record of this event has been recorded. Onboard computer flight recorder in that section was destroyed with the explosion.

****

Verdict

Captain James Tiberius Kirk: missing in action.

You are invited as a special guest to a short ceremony to honour Captain Kirk's life and vast career within Star Fleet.

If you wish to attend please report to the main reception area at Starfleet Command Head Quarters, San Francisco, Earth on 14 July 2294 

****

Thank you for your attention

Admiral William Stoker

Starfleet Command

"You reading that thing again?" Said McCoy frowning as he walked into the living room waving the paper in his hand. He let it drop onto the table. It was midday and McCoy had just got up. He was also nursing a big hangover.

"Yes doctor," said Spock. He quickly placed the letter back into its envelope and placed it onto the table. McCoy rubbed his head, which felt as if it would explode.

"Look, about last night I'm sorry. I put you in an awkward position. You were right of course, but I had one hell of a night though. Spent most of the time retching my guts out." Spock said nothing.

"I know what you are thinking my Vulcan friend." McCoy managed a smile. "Yes I am a fool."

"I agree doctor," said Spock.

"So...have you decided to go to the memorial then?" Asked McCoy referring to the piece of paper. Spock nodded solemnly.

"Yes doctor."

"Jim would be pleased to see that you attended. Has the others contacted you this morning?"

"Nyotta will be joining us this afternoon. I believe she wishes to speak with me."

"About the promotion?"

"I believe so. I think she declared her wish to stay here with us for a few days until the memorial." McCoy sat down in a cosy armchair nursing a large cup of coffee. He sipped casually and set the mug down on a near by coffee table and put his feet up.

"That's fine. More's the merrier. Feel free to help yourself to any of the supplies, Spock," he muttered waving his mug up in the air towards the kitchen.

"Thank you doctor, but I have had my breakfast five point five hours before you arose." The doctor chuckled.

"Well then. You've certainly made yourself at home," he commented slyly. As the good doctor was speaking the nearby computer beeped.

"Who could that be?" Muttered McCoy as he got up. He strolled across the room to a small alcove where a Federation communications station was situated. Despite it being there collecting dust, McCoy rarely got any communications when he was away from ship.

A message on the screen indicated it was a code three communication. It must have been pretty urgent. McCoy typed in his identification number and waited for the retina scan. It took only a few seconds before the number was received and a beam of light flashed in his eye registering who he was before someone from command appeared on the screen.

A young woman or girl sat prim and proper facing McCoy. It was clear from her cool blue eyes that she meant business. McCoy noticed her light brown hair was tied up behind her neck.

"Who is that?" She said frowning.

"What d'ya mean who is that?" The girl started adjusting a keyboard in front of her.

"Is this a joke? Come on who ever you are. I need to speak to Captain Spock."

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place," McCoy yelled. "He's right here. Well..." he said just under his breath. "Spock! It's for you."

Turning back to the screen McCoy once again addressed the young woman. "Of whom am I addressing young lady?" For a moment her crinkled Bajoran nose twitched slightly.

"Lieutenant Sarie, sir." From her point of view she saw McCoy mutter something to someone else that she couldn't see. Then all of a sudden Spock of Vulcan came into view.

"Yes Lieutenant," he said crisply.

"Admiral Nogura said I should contact you here. He told me to inform you that the _Stargazer_ will be departing from Mars in two days."

"Any other report on the mission?" Sarie looked down at her screen stylus.

"Yes sir, but I can not disclose all the information over this communications channel. However the summary did state that the _Stargazer_ will study the energy ribbon which is just entering the Alpha Centauri A system right now."

"Yes I know." 

Sarie nodded.

"Wasn't Captain Kirk aboard at that time?"

"Affirmative," said Spock quietly.

"Admiral Nogura wants you to report to _Stargazer_ at six hundred hours on Thursday morning."

"Very well Lieutenant. Spock out." Her image blanked. Spock had expected as much from Nogura to send him on a mission to discover what had killed James Kirk.

Luckily Nogura had given him enough time to attend Kirk's memorial. His face looked bleak. _To study the ribbon_. At least it would perhaps give him some insight on how his friend was killed. Spock turned and saw McCoy intensely gazing at him.

"Are you all right?" He said.

"Yes doctor I am fine."

"I heard what she said. It's a bit insensitive. Bloody Nogura..." His voice trailed off.

"In the contrary, it will be an excellent opportunity to study the phenomena." Spock had previously chosen not to tell the doctor of the communication about the mission he had received while in San Francisco.

McCoy almost reached out to place a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder like he would have Kirk's, but he thought better of it. Spock wasn't really the sort of person who would go out of his way to be touched. Besides it was impolite to touch a Vulcan and was uncomfortable for the recipient because of the telepathic contact, which would go with it.

"Does the order stand for everyone," McCoy said.

"Everyone?"

"I mean, does everyone...do I have to attend as well?"

Spock shook his head. "No doctor, just me." You won't have to come aboard until Friday afternoon." Relief seemed to wash over the doctor.

Even though he enjoyed his job he had seriously considered retiring just before the Klingon/Federation peace movement. McCoy hated returning to work after a long bout of shore leave. This was one of the occasions.

* * *

Uhura stepped off the transporter pad in the city of Atlanta, Georgia. She had taken the opportunity to walk to Leonard McCoy's apartment. She was dressed in a brightly coloured African design tunic with a long slim matching skirt. Around her neck hung a large stoned necklace.

The temperature was warm so she didn't need a coat. Nyotta had been pleasantly surprised when she materialised down in the square. She took a breath of fragrant air and smiled to herself. Around her stood ancient trees. Their branches hung down and their green leaves fluttered in the breeze. It was sunny and the air was pleasant.

It would take her five minutes to walk to the house. As she travelled on her way she admired her surroundings.

The door to McCoy's apartment was already open when she stepped through. It was one of McCoy's little quaint touches in his home that made it look from another time. No electronic doors or electronically controlled windows. Uhura let herself in and stepped into the hall.

On the walls stood glass boxes of antique medical equipment and shelves of books on the same subject. She rarely visited the doctor's humble dwelling, but when she did there always seem to be new and fascinating things to be discovered.

Uhura stepped into the living room and saw an old-fashioned fireplace. Above on the mantle stood an antique clock, which Kirk had once given him for a birthday present.

On the floor in the corner stood a two-foot high Vulcan sculpture obviously it was Spock who had given the artefact. Whether it did appeal to the doctor she didn't know, but it did look kind of out of place with the rest of McCoy's furniture.

The room was empty, devoid of either Spock or McCoy. Perhaps she had caught them at a bad time, but why would they leave the front door open? Spock certainly would never make the mistake to leaving a door wide open. Then came the doctor stepping out from the kitchen. A wide sloppy grin spread across his cheeks. He embraced her.

"Well, hello stranger. Haven't seen you for a good couple of months." He laughed. "How are we keeping then?" With the sound of McCoy's voice Spock stepped through into the lounge elegantly dressed in a tailored crimson velvet suit.

"Good afternoon Commander Uhura," he said.

"Captain Spock," she said. "I'm fine doctor."

"Take a seat," said McCoy. "Would you care for a drink?"

"Tea would be nice."

"Spock?"

"No thank you, doctor." McCoy disappeared into the kitchen. "You wished to speak with me." Spock said quietly. Uhura smiled shyly.

"Yes, sir." She paused. "Did you receive the letter?"

"Yes," he said.

"And are you attending the service?"

"Are you?"

"Oh yes of course," she said a little too loud.

"Dr McCoy and I are attending," said Spock. Uhura reached out, but she caught herself in time just before she could touch him. The sadness in his usually calm voice, his eyes looked somewhat dull compared to their usual gleam. _He doesn't look too well_, she thought. Uhura smiled gently at him. Spock noticed the concerned look on her face.

"I assure you Nyotta I am fine," he said as if reading her mind.

"Are you sure?" She asked deeply.

Spock raised a brow. "What makes you think otherwise?"

"You look a bit... off colour today that's all. I wanted to take the time to thank you personally for entering my name as your captain of communications. I was very moved by your kindness. I will be forever in your debt sir." Spock nodded.

"You are a competent officer Nyotta, I have your best interests at heart. I am sure you will make an excellent commanding officer some day. I am sure it won't be long until you get a ship of your own to command."

"You are so kind Captain," she said demurely.

"I merely speak the truth." She smiled happily.

McCoy entered the room holding two steaming cups of tea.

"Here you are. Enjoy," he said passing the cup to Uhura.

"It will be a pleasure to have you as ships' doctor," Uhura said to McCoy.

"Well, a ship won't be a ship with out me. As I say." He reached up his mug to the air in the form of a toast. "To Jim Kirk, may his soul boldly go where no _man_ has gone before." Uhura raised her mug.

"To Captain Kirk, Captain of the _Enterprise_. There will never be anyone else like him," she said. A small quiet voice broke the momentary loss of thought.

"To Jim," Spock said. Uhura smiled at him and nodded.


	11. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9

14 July 2293.

Silently the crew of both Starship _Enterprise's_ took their places either side of a central large rostrum. Everyone sat in a semi circle facing the stage. The air was still and sticky warm. Not even a bird sang in the sky or the trees. 

Over two hundred people, many of who were members of Starfleet, took up the grounds of Starfleet Academy but a few were civilians. Close friends of James Kirk.

Situated in the middle of the grassy lawn was the United Federation of Planet's logo displayed in the typical colour combination made up with flower blooms. Each side of the stage stood flowers on tall stands. At the balcony in the middle hung a coloured silken piece of cloth marked with the Federation logo.

In the distance stood the flag of the Federation positioned at half-mast. A symbol of morning. Suddenly a gust of wind blue the still flag from it's hung position and it lightly swayed with the almost non-existent breeze.

Nothing would disturb the sombre atmosphere surroundings.

Everyone wore their dress uniforms as a mark of respect. Even a group of seventeen-year-old cadets stood silently at their posts. It seemed that the age one could enrol at the Academy was getting younger and younger. 

To the right of the stage a band assembled in dignified single file carrying traditional instruments. They too wore Starfleet issue dress uniforms. Quietly and serenely they began to play the UFP's international theme in honour of the dead.

Uhura sat down. She nursed the pamphlet she had found on her seat. She was seated between McCoy and Spock. She peered at the Vulcan. Uhura had never seen him act so Vulcan. McCoy even took on a passive expression. Gently Uhura touched Spock's arm. He turned his head and caught her concerned gaze. She saw sadness in his dark eyes, but his face never wavered.

"Are you all right?" She whispered.

"Yes, Commander I'm fine." Uhura new he was obviously hiding his pain from her, but there was nothing she could do to help him. He had to get through this on his own and in his own time.

McCoy listened in on the conversation. "You sure?" Spock raised a Vulcan eyebrow disapprovingly.

"Yes doctor. I assure you I am quite satisfactory."

Up front, a commanding admiral took his place along with a number of dignitaries. He sat down beside the president. Everyone waited in silent wonder. Chekov mumbled something to the Scotsman sitting next to him. "Where is Sulu?"

Scotty shook his head. "I've no idea lad. I received word last night he said he was comin'."

"Isn't the _Excelsior_ on a survey mission to the Neutranium system?" Said McCoy. As he said those words, Sulu the Japanese ex helmsman of the original _Enterprise_ sprinted across the green towards his chair with remarkable grace.

Somebody pointed. "Look!" Just behind him strolled Commander Rand. Finally she caught up with him and they took their places beside their comrades.

"Thought you weren't going to make it Hikora," said Chekov.

"Nor did I," he said panting hard. "As you could see Rand and I had to run."

"Thought we were going to be late," she said pleasantly. "Captain Spock?" The Vulcan nodded at her direction. "Congratulations on your promotion to Captain of the _Stargazer_." Janice smiled at him. "Doctor McCoy told me the other night. We arrived on Earth just last night. And Uhura..." said the communications officer of the Starship _Excelsior_.

She turned in African woman's direction. "I believe congratulations are in order for you too. I'm sure Captain Kirk would be very proud."

Uhura nodded. "I'm sure he would," she said.

"Aye, and the laddie may even be watchin' down at us this very moment," said the Scotsman.

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time Jan," Uhura said.

"Have you seen Christine?" Rand asked.

"I think I spotted her over there," said McCoy pointing across to the other side.

"I'd like to speak with her. Catch up on old times."

Up front the president took his place in front of a lectern. The Rian president wore his ceremonial robes. He cleared his throat and lightly smoothed his white beard with his fingers. The musicians ceased their playing.

"Good afternoon everyone. We are gathered here to honour the memory and the career of one of our most famous and driven individuals who served and gave his life in the name and honour of duty," he said.

"Captain James T. Kirk was a determined individual. He strove forward to do what he felt was right." The president beat his hand down on the wooden surface with determination and caused the lectern wobble slightly.

"Despite a number of offences in the name of the Federation, Kirk was a gallant, brave, but a stubborn individual who stuck at his own beliefs and followed his own rules. Yet through all of this he gave his very life to the career he most believed in.

"Let me tell you a bit about Kirk's history. Captain James Tiberius Kirk entered Starfleet in twenty two fifty. At the age of nineteen and still as a young cadet he served aboard the Federation Starship _Republic_.

"In twenty two fifty four he graduated from the Academy and to this day was the only cadet who beat the no win _'Kobayashi Maru_' training scenario. Ensign Kirk was assigned aboard the USS _Farragut_.

"Later in twenty two sixty four Kirk was promoted to the rank of captain. The youngest person ever to reach that position at a humble thirty-one years. He began his heroic five year mission aboard the Starship _Enterprise_." The president stopped momentary as if waiting for everyone to absorb what he was saying.

"Stardate 2947.3 Captain Kirk was accused of the murder of Ben Finney. The trial was established aboard the _Enterprise_; on the grounds that Kirk had the right to face his accuser, the ship's computer. Kirk's defence attorney proved that the computer was malfunctioning, deliberately caused by Finney and the verdict revealed Kirk innocent.

"Stardate 3141.9. The Starship Enterprise discovered the now famous sleeper ship, 'Botany Bay' adrift for more than two hundred years. Khan Noonan Singh and his crew were revived and took over the ship. Successfully Kirk unleashed anaesthetic gas throughout the _Enterprise_. Khan and his people were taken to the planet Ceti Alpha five for colonisation. Near the Mutara sector.

"Following the _Enterprise's_ successful five year mission Kirk excepted promotion to admiral and started a new career in the Starfleet command offices on Earth." The president cleared his throat again.

"In twenty two seventy one Kirk's space career was reactivated and he took command of the _Enterprise_ during the V'ger crisis. The following thirteen years he resumed his post as admiral at Command centre under Admiral Nogura's lead."

Suddenly the birds began to sing. The sky remained its distinctive blue colouring. The weather did not alter. It was surprising that today of all days it didn't rain. It was the usual way when such ceremonies took place outside and on Earth the weather was somewhat unpredictable.

"In twenty two eighty four, Kirk once again took command of the _Enterprise_, now a training vessel under the supervision of acting Captain Spock. Khan Noonian Singh and his followers escaped from Ceti Alpha five. Captain Spock was also killed in the line of duty."

The president's eyes gazed intently at Spock who sat at the front row with the _Enterprise_ bridge crew. The Vulcan looked away suddenly. The president continued his speech despite McCoy becoming more and more restless by the minute.

__

Would Jim really go for this? He thought. _This is bloody sick. God knows what my Vulcan friend is thinking. If I had the nerve, which I haven't I would walk out right now._

McCoy caught the tail end of the conversion about Kirk stealing the decommissioned USS _Enterprise_ and had travelled along with the crew of the _Enterprise_ to the out of bounds Genesis planet. And then destroyed the ship. The doctor sighed dramatically and Spock glanced at him. The president continued his ramblings.

"In twenty two eighty six Kirk and his crew travel back in time to nineteen eighty six and brought back a pair hump back whales in an attempt to successfully save the Earth from an alien probe which had been attempting to destroy the Earth of the twenty third century.

"Following the success of his mission, all violations were withdrawn all except one, ignoring a direct order by a superior officer. Admiral James Kirk was demoted to the service rank of captain and was given command of a starship. The USS _Enterprise_ Alpha.

"This year Kirk successfully helped retain the Klingon peace conference on Khitomer despite being condemned with Doctor Leonard McCoy to spend the rest of their lives on the Klingon penal colony Rura Penthe," The president paused for a fraction of a second, "...and saved my life from the hands of a number of Klingon terrorists."

"As we know James Kirk life resolved around his beloved ship the _Enterprise_. We all must agree that there will never be another captain with the exuberance and determination that Captain Kirk had.

"Finally, last week we received the terrible news that Kirk was reportedly killed on the maiden voyage of the _Enterprise_ Beta."

In the crowd Captain John Harriman bowed his head. Beside him Sulu's daughter Demora wept silently.

"There will never be another man like him." He turned toward his aide, Admiral Morecroft who sat beside him. "That will be all." The president said in a low voice.

Another admiral got to her feet. "Everyone please remain in your seats until the appropriate moment for departure," she said clearly. Someone indicated the cadets to move and they marched away as solemn and quiet as they did when the arrived. Next the band left then people in the rows.

Chekov wiped his brow and breathed out heavily and muttering just under his breathe, "Thank god that's over."

It wasn't just McCoy who felt the same. Surly Kirk would have disapproved of this. _It wasn't exactly a triumphant send off was it_, he thought.

They stepped down. Beside him Spock was as quiet as ever. He seemed withdrawn as if in another world. "It would have been better if he hadn't come," breathed the doctor just under his breath to himself. Luckily the Vulcan did not hear him.

They made there way up and across the field towards the main building. Spock stopped. "Doctor I will see you Friday."

"What...where are you going?" Asked McCoy who naturally assumed that the Vulcan would be attending the reception with him?

"I have some matters to which I must attend to. Please give my regards to the others."

"You're not coming to our private reception then?"

"No Doctor McCoy I am not." McCoy shrugged.

"Oh fair enough, have it your way if you want to be alone. Fine by me." He tried to sound pleasant, but the words came out harsher than he had meant them to be. McCoy couldn't be bothered arguing with the Vulcan.

"Good day Doctor McCoy," said Spock. He crossed the small bridge with the waterfall and was gone.


	12. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10

Stardate 2134.6

Captain's personal log

We have just completed monitoring and exploring the energy wave which Captain James T. Kirk was killed by while a guest aboard the USS _Enterprise_ B.

So far our investigations are inconclusive. We are no nearer in identifying the object in question.

Orders from Starfleet command state we are to abandon the mission and precede straight to our next assignment.

Spock of Vulcan, once a science officer of a very different ship sat like a statue in the captain's chair of the Starship _Stargazer_. Beside him stood McCoy, the ship's physician. At the engineering station sat the captain of engineering, Montgomery Scott who would be retiring from service very soon. At her usual post was sat Commander Uhura. The communications officer.

McCoy had decided to stay with Starfleet for another year. He had assumed that Captain Spock would be needing him aboard his new Constellation class starship. Also the mission was a curiosity - the energy ribbon.

The _Stargazer_ was a modernistic ship and this was her second interstellar mission. The first commander of the ship Captain Ruj'Ek had bowed out and left the fleet for some unknown reason.

For sometime there was silence on the bridge except for the beeping of instruments from the consuls. The bridge of the ship seemed oppressive and sombre, probably something to do with the current situation onboard.

This mission was a failure. The _Stargazer_ had gathered as much data as the _Enterprise_ B had when she had made contact with the ribbon before.

The only information the _Stargazer_ had discovered independently was that the phenomena travelled across this part of the galaxy once every thirty-nine point one Earth years. Probes were dispatched which reported no indications as to what the ribbon was other than interstellar phenomena.

The probes simply disappeared into thin air on contact. It was well established that larger crafts disintegrated within impact with the object.

By no means would Captain Spock consider sending anyone out there. 

McCoy reported several of the crew rather unstable. Probably to do with the rather pronounced stress of the mission. Shore leave had not been issued for three months. People were pretty well stressed out by then. Shortly Spock could grant it. He certainly could have done with some time of his own to reflect. McCoy however seemed to be grumpier by the minute.

Spock sent a shuttlecraft out on autopilot and monitored the damage at impact, but the damage wasn't all that unusual. The ships sensor readings weren't all that unusual either. Whatever the thing was it was definitely sending back false information.

The _Stargazer_ had spent three months in that sector of space trying to answer the baffling question, which still lay unanswered. Now the ship was to divert to another mission. Their task here according to Starfleet was completed.

No one spoke. Everyone seemed to be to engrossed in what they were doing. It seemed almost to the point of being abnormal. Something had to break the chilling silence. Everyone felt defeated.

It appeared that this disastrous mission was the hardest on Spock, for he took this as his private mission to discover how and why his friend died. McCoy swallowed. He wished someone would say something. Anything. Obviously no one would so he spoke out and turned and faced the Scotsman at the engineering consul.

"When do you go to the Norpin Colony Scotty?"

"One weeks time lad."

"Lucky you. Sometimes I wouldn't mind going myself."

"Ye got a few more years in yea yet lad. Besides Spock'll need a good doctor on his ship. Ye tell that new engineer of yours, what's her name Commander Fiona Green to take good care of her and she'll never let ye down."

Retirement was coming very soon for the engineer. Since the day Scott had gone and registered it, until he got the notification from Starfleet Command that his statement was valid and accepted he thought that the time would pass very slowly. In fact it had been the complete opposite. This would be his last complete final mission aboard the ship.

"I'll remember it," McCoy said with a smile.

"Captain, I've finished me adjustments," said Scotty. He got to his feet. "I'll be in me engine room if you want me."

Spock turned and nodded. He felt lost and defeated. They were no better off than when they started. Now he would never know what had happened to Captain James Kirk his friend. 

"Very well, Mr Scott," said the Vulcan. The engineer passed the centre seat and headed for the turbo lift. The red doors parted before him with a slight swoosh. It had been Scotty's idea to repaint those military blue doors red.

Spock had suspected it was something to do with Scott's fondness for the original_ Enterprise_. Their _Enterprise_. He thought it was ridiculously illogical to do so. A ship wasn't alive. It was merely metal, wires, and circuitry and it definitely did not have a personality even though the engineer seemed to think that it did. Why make something out of something, which it was not.

Was Scotty trying to hold on to his precious memories of his previous beloved ship by changing certain decor on the _Stargazer_? Spock wondered why. He still felt at a loss at some strange little human niceties and obsessions. Quite frankly it baffled him.


	13. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

2298

USS Lincoln NCC-7013

Science officer, Lieutenant Commander Saavik waited patiently under the oak tree in the garden. Ships large enough to carry families usually always carried a small garden or grove. Saavik was thirty-six Earth years of age.

She appeared exactly how she was twelve years ago. Vulcans aged more or less half the rate of a human. By the time they reached the age of eighteen, ageing began to slow right down. At the age of thirty a person was considered still very young. 

This garden was comparatively large in design and took up a whole deck. There was various irregular pebble and bark paths leading from four entrance halls into the garden area. They all travelled to the centre where twelve oak and fur trees stood. In front of them stood two stone benches facing one another. Saavik sat on one of them awaiting her twelve-year-old daughter's decision.

The girl stepped into the garden a while later and followed the narrow woodland path to the centre of the structure.

In proper Vulcan etiquette T'Sharl was assumed by others to be Saavik's young sister. It was virtually unheard of for a Vulcan female to have a child under the age of thirty. As for Vulcan males they usually did not undergo their first _Pon Farr_ usually until their mid thirties, unless of cause the genetics were physiologically altered in some way then the fever would be premature.

T'Sharl stood tall despite her comparatively small size. She wore her hair free and long. It hung down nearly to her waist. Physically the child was elegantly attractive in a severe Vulcan way. In many ways she resembled a mixture of Spock, Amanda, and Saavik, but her eyes were the most beautiful feature of all. They had an alien beauty all to themselves.

T'Sharl recently completed her education aboard the ship and had past a vast number of exams including temporal physics, astronomy, archaeology which she found a great deal of fascination with, mathematics and she had acquired an A7 computer qualification.

Despite her young age the girl was quite a genius, probably to do her mixed heritage. Now she was considering joining the Vulcan science academy to study archaeology in greater detail.

"Mother," she said as she approached into the centre of the garden. "I have decided."

"And what is your answer my daughter?" Saavik stood up.

"I will return home to Vulcan and join the Academy." Saavik nodded.

"I am sure Ambassador Sarek will be gratified to see you."

"Yes." T'Sharl shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Saavik noticed that there was something plainly troubling the girl other than her choice in education. "Mother there is something I need to talk to you about. It has been troubling me for some time."

Saavik sat back down readying herself for one of their long conversations. T'Sharl sat on the opposite bench and looked up at the artificially created blue sky with clouds.

"What is it," Saavik said calmly.

"It is of a personal nature. Years ago before Amanda died she spoke of it."

"What did she say?" 

"It concerns my father."

"Your father died T'Sharl. Before you were born." Saavik frowned. The girl breathed in deeply.

"That is not true according to Amanda. I understand you were only trying to protect me, but...but it's time for absolute truth between us." Saavik realised Amanda must have told T'Sharl the truth about Spock. The girl had withdrawn the information within herself for all these years. Why had Amanda told her without her consent? Saavik realised that Amanda must have believed that her grand daughter had been old enough to know the truth about the circumstances of T'Sharl's birth.

"Then, Amanda did tell you the truth. How old were you?"

"Six Earth years."

"I should have told you before. It was me who was wrong." She shook her head with disbelief. "All these years you must have considered saying something."

"Many times, but it wasn't the right time. Now is."

"Yes it is," she said calmly. Saavik stared into nothing. T'Sharl noticed that she was in deep thought. Her mother looked sad. "Are you ever going to tell him?" She asked. There was silence for a long moment. It was clear that Saavik was struggling with the truth. She even wanted to keep it from herself.

It had all happened so long ago. Just seeing him bought back memories from her painful childhood. The painful distant past caused her to shudder. He had been the first kind person she had ever met. Saavik remembered her life as a young lieutenant in the academy being tutored by Captain Spock and then aboard the USS_ Enterprise_.

Suddenly Saavik realised the truth that she had been denying from herself for all those years. She realised it and a powerful alien emotion swept through her that she had never felt before. Saavik tried to deny the feeling a first, but it persisted. 

She realised that she wanted him.

Saavik sat down next to T'Sharl.

"Amanda had said that he doesn't know. Have you told him yet?" T'Sharl had to _know_. She was still in the dark about her father. She could see that discussing the matter wasn't easy for Saavik, but she had to know. Saavik tensed visibly. The girl could sense something from her. It wasn't clear, but it actually seemed like apprehension.

"No," she said.

Was her mother actually afraid? For a moment T'Sharl thought she might be, but there was nothing Saavik feared. Besides fear was illogical. She had always been a strong person and T'Sharl suspected that she always would be, but why all these years had she never told Spock? Her mother rarely if ever spoke of about T'Sharl's father. _ Why was that_? She thought. Why would she keep it a secret for such a long time?

"Are you going to?"

"I..." She struggled to form the words. The emotion was overwhelming. She had never felt this way, not for at least a long time. Emotionally she could never face him again. It was illogical, but she felt shame. He was her superior officer, her commander. Perhaps that was one of the reasons she had felt so captivated by him in the first place.

He had a strange alien aura about him. Saavik wondered how she could have possibly sense that. It was improper. Completely illogical. She also felt a deep sense of elusiveness. There was also something very secretive that no one could or would ever know.

Even though he was part of her people he was still something of a mystery to her. She had never spoken of her _feelings_ to Captain Spock or even admitted it to herself until at least today.

Whether he had guessed she had no idea, but they had at least melded minds a few of times and then there was that time... She froze in thought. T'Sharl watched in bewilderment. Saavik was far away deep inside a private memory.

On the planet Genesis his mind had been a blank. He hadn't been the Spock she had grown to admire and later to even to love. She knew she would have given herself up to the Klingons if it had been necessary to save his life. Saavik nearly had to, but David Marcus had saved them both instead.

"I don't know," she said finally as she came out from one memory to another. 

During the brief times they had shared together during the mind melds the powerful control he held over the highly emotional human half of his personality had given her great strength to cope with the ramming violent nature of her own Romulan half. Spock had also given her great morale strength.

Some how she wanted him to know how she felt. She wanted to be part of his life again, but another part wanted to protect him from the truth that she feared. She felt little comfort from the truth that T'Sharl knew. If she did meet him it was her right to tell him. Saavik realised that. Evidently in time he would discover it.

"We will discuss this in further perhaps at a later occasion," replied Saavik evenly. She couldn't here. It was to open. People could listen. Saavik could never discuss it properly. It was too deep and far too emotional to explore vocally_._ "I would rather discontinue the conversation." 

"Please mother just one more question." Saavik finally nodded.

"Proceed."

"Was it he who inspired you to followed a career in Starfleet?" 

"Yes. I am sure then that you are well aware of the events which followed after I was promoted to junior grade lieutenant. Spock died saving the _Enterprise_ from the destructive forces of Khan."

"Yes I know," T'Sharl said. "He was saved and brought back to Vulcan. A doctor, Leonard McCoy was the keeper of his _katra_. My father's soul was returned to his body by the _Far-tor- pan_ ceremony. Is that not correct?"

Saavik nodded. "The report which you read was somewhat brief though. At that time there was a torpedo called the Genesis device created by a team of scientists who developed and succeeded in creating a living-breathing planet.

"The USS _Enterprise_ was at battle within the nebula and faced the USS _Reliant_. It was hijacked by Khan. He was a genetically engineered human from Earth's late nineteen nineties. Khan stole the torpedo and it detonated in the nebula.

"A planet was formed from the dust and gas of the nebula. The _Enterprise_ was unable to escape the wave. The warp engines were off line." Saavik knew she would have to be careful about what she said. Much information about Genesis was still top secret.

"Your father...he gave his life by repairing the damage so that the ship could warp out." She swallowed. Saavik hated remembering the terrible moment in her life when the other person that she only ever cared about had died.

"I was assigned to the USS _Reliant_, a science vessel along with Doctor David Marcus one of the scientists who created the experiment. David and I beamed down to the surface to investigate the new world. We found Spock, alive, but his body was regenerated to a child eight or nine in Earth years. His mind was a void. The planet was ageing extremely fast. Spock with it. Soon he experienced his first..." Saavik lowered her voice. _"Pon Farr_." She stopped.

"Then he didn't even know that...! I understand now. I know why you didn't want him to know, but I am sure he would understand Mother." Saavik gazed at her daughter and was a little taken a back at T'Sharl's emotionalism in her chosen words.

"It is hard," Saavik said very quietly. She shook her head and lowered her eyes. "If you choose to seek him out and reveal yourself. It is your choice. I will not stop you."

"Thank you Mother." T'Sharl greatly appreciated what Saavik had told her. She turned and followed the footpath towards the doors.


	14. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

The USS Stargazer

Stardate 2163.7

"Spock, are you completely sure about this?" Asked McCoy for the umpteenth time. Spock stood packing, in his quarters. They were traditionally adorned with both Earth and Vulcan relics.

On one wall hung a painting, which McCoy could not comprehend. It was bright and garish and caused McCoy to step away before he got a headache from looking at it too much. The ship was nearing Starbase Fifteen. The final dock of the _Stargazer's_ latest captain before he left for the last and final time.

"Yes doctor. I am quite sure." McCoy sighed and started pacing the Vulcan's quarters. The Vulcan continued to concentrate on his packing. Carefully he folded the fabrics and placed them into the cases.

"Hey," McCoy exclaimed. Suddenly he grabbed Spock's shoulder. The Vulcan paused as if slightly stunned. "I know what this is all about. You've been all down and depressed for months and months. Your not behaving as a true Vulcan would Spock? I can see through you like a sieve."

"Can you?" Said Spock quietly.

"The mission about the energy ribbon thing. It was your god damn private tribute to Jim. You were really pleased to have got chosen for the assignment because at least you'd discover what the hell that thing was which killed him. And you knew about the mission before you were briefed, but you didn't tell me why?"

"Starfleet orders did not permit me to disclose the information."

"Even to me?"

"Even you."

"Then Starfleet told you to cancel the trip so you went all grouchy. Your fuming Spock. I know you are underneath, but so am I and the rest of the crew." Spock said nothing. "Admit it." Why did McCoy have such a cruel way of extracting information out of his Vulcan friend?

"What would you have me say doctor?"

"Admit it, you _do _feel defeated." Spock turned around not facing McCoy. _It has hit a raw nerve_, thought the doctor. The Vulcan reached down to the table and picked up an old volume Kirk had given him. He flicked though the thin delicate pages.

"That's it isn't it," said McCoy. "Because you failed, you're blaming yourself. Why? Jim would know that you would have done the best you could. This is the best. The energy ribbon is now out of our hands. It's some one else's turn. Perhaps they'll have some other insights, some other ideas."

There was silence. "There was nothing you could have done Spock." McCoy shook his head continuously. "I understand now. I never thought I'd see it."

"I should have attended the mission with Jim then maybe..." Spock's voice trailed off into silence.

"That's illogical Spock. What's done is done it can't be reversed. There is no point in thinking like that. Look, Jim wouldn't want you brooding over this for weeks and months even years on end. This is ridiculous. Let Jim go. Let _him_ go." McCoy paused then his voice softened. "Are you sure this is what you really want. Have you really had enough of us?"

"YES. I have told you many times before." The words almost came out as if the Vulcan was loosing his temper. Spock rarely lost that. McCoy seemed to some how get in his path. "Excuse me doctor McCoy." He almost barged past him. McCoy threw up his hands exasperated.

"What the hell, it's no point talking to you like this your not going to tell me anything." The physician nearly stormed out, but something made him stop. He realised that Spock had taken Jim's death worse than he ever imagined and he was too stubborn to admit it, least of all to himself.

"I suggest you calm yourself doctor," he said coldly.

"Don't kid yourself _Spock_." McCoy knew Spock better than any one else. He _had_ to get through this alone. Perhaps going home was the best thing he could possibly do. 

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "I always blow things out of proportion. I'm just human, but I just wish that you would talk to me sometimes." Spock frowned. "Not as your doctor, but _as your_ friend. It helps. Look, I've brought along a little something." McCoy held up a rather stout bottle of _the_ something. "Perhaps it might help. Jim was always fond of our…" McCoy's voice trailed off.

"What is this for doctor?"

"We never had the chance of a good get together. Since this is your last night aboard ship." Spock permitted himself to nod. Once.

"If it is what you want."

"Come on Spock." McCoy tried to sound cheerful. "Lighten up. Lets try and make it like the good ol' days. Spock sighed.

"Very well," he said finally.

"Do you have those crystal glasses I gave you last Christmas?"

"I believe they are around some place." Spock opened a cupboard and lifted out a pair of elaborate crystal glasses. He placed the silver tray down on his empty desk. McCoy popped off the cork from his bottle and poured Spock and himself an ample amount of Saurian brandy.

Spock hesitantly took the glass to his mouth and sipped. The liquid burned like fire as it went down. He noticed an amused expression playing across McCoy's features. The doctor held up the glass. "To the future my friend... and to Jim Kirk." Spock nodded in agreement as he watched McCoy down the liquid in one fell swoop. The doctor smacked his lips and grinned. Spock himself managed one more delicate sip of the brandy.

****

Vulcan

Stardate 2234.6

It was a simmering red-hot day when T'Sharl landed on Vulcan. It seemed strangely familiar yet different. She hadn't walked on these lands for exactly six point three seven years. Despite her uncertainty at first. All was clear now. She had made the correct decision to return home. It was her goal to study and become an archaeologist.

She now travelled across a small corner of the S'hielk desert. Surprisingly it wasn't as hot as she remembered it. Perhaps it was one of the rare moments just before a rainstorm. She had yet to experience one here on Vulcan. Perhaps this would be her first encounter.

Apparently when it did rain which was somewhat rare on Vulcan's scorching ground, the water never even had so much of a chance to touch the sand the moment a droplet was formed. It would evaporate the second it appeared in the thin dry air or even if rain did touch the earth, which was so dry. The dry ashy ground could not properly absorb the liquid.

Of cause there was an ocean on the world obviously otherwise life wouldn't exist. Water was such a rarity on the planet that it was necessary to protect what remained. As was all plant life no matter how humble. 

Sadly few trees remained that were indigenous to Vulcan. Those, which did, were over a thousand years old were highly prized. Special means where established to keep them safe.

In the far distance T'Sharl could make out the distinctive shape of the ancient distinct volcano Mount Selaya. Housed at the pinnacle was the ancient temple and ascending was worn battered steps carved into the sheer rock millennia ago.

Sarek waited patently near the air car. _He looks different_, thought the girl as she hiked across the desert's sandy floor. The Vulcan was swathed in a dark cloak and he looked severe and forbidding. 

"Live long and prosper T'Sharl," he said in an almost pleasant voice, which marginally broke the Vulcan's harsh appearance. T'Sharl nodded and displayed the traditional hand sign which only moments ago he had offered.

"Peace and long life Ambassador Sarek," she said with as much dignity as she could muster. _He looks older_, she realised. After all it had been six years. Not once had she seen him at that time.

"This way." She followed Sarek up and into the car. They sat at the back of the small craft. Sarek's young aid was seated in the pilot's seat at the front. Sarek adjusted his long heavy robes. "I assume you are keeping in good health," he said in a matter of fact tone. He had not commented on her appearance.

"Yes, sir." She nodded. Gradually the small craft descended. A small trail of dust and sand arose behind it. Sarek neatly folded his hands on his lap. T'Sharl took an opportunity to glance out of the window. Everything looked peaceful and still.

Not once did she catch sight of a living creature grazing off the land. Not even a deadly Le'Matra. The land appeared lifeless except for a few numbers of tough and hardy desert plants. Some of these where as deadly as the reptilian Le'Matra.

One of which appeared quite harmless when dormant. It was advised not to get to close to it. It would suddenly catch the victim by surprise and twist its thorny branches around its prey and crush it to a pulp before devouring mercilessly.

It was well established that any one who saw this plant should walk at least three metres around the carious shrubbery to avoid their metre long claw like stems from attacking.

"Perhaps you could take the opportunity to contact Spock," said Sarek suddenly. T'Sharl found it difficult to hide the sudden surprise which his words gave. Finally her face became passive again and she nodded. Something caught her gaze.

The creature circled up in the sky with its mate and they both descended. They made soft almost cooing sounds as they swayed and swooped. Then T'Sharl could make out a smaller bird, obviously the young, gliding happily between its parents. She almost smiled. Those birds were so rare to see.

Gradually the city came into sight. The roofs of building could be distinguished. Shikahr was a large city, situated in the southern continent of the planet. It was where she had been born and spent her early years growing up in. It was also the home of Captain Spock.

The air car landed just outside Sarek's villa. They stepped out into the cool evening air. T'Sharl looked around her. Everything looked familiar. The streets, the houses, and gardens.

The driver climbed out of the air car and took T'Sharl's luggage. He made his way up the path towards the house and entered. She wondered if Amanda's garden still existed. Perhaps she would permit herself the luxury to see later.

T'Sharl followed Sarek up the path and into the house. It was a largish building. Red in colour, but plain. Vulcans did not pride themselves on things of value as humans did, especially with the younger ones.

Humans had fascinated her she found them intriguing and wondered how her father had ever coped living aboard a starship completely full of them. At first she had found them an annoyance, but later an amusement if she could permit herself to think so.

In front of a large painting stood a shining black antique mini grand piano. It had been Amanda's. The instrument had fascinated T'Sharl as a young child because she had never seen anything like it. Many evenings she had sat on a cushion on the floor and listened to her grand mother playing. Sarek's deep yet softly spoken voice interrupted her train of thought. "You may stay in Spock's room."

The aid stepped into the room clasping his hands behind his back. "Everything is ready," he said.

"Thank you," replied the elder man.

The aid left to go about his duties.

T'Sharl caught sight of the familiar green carpeted stairs with pale cream dashes of colour. It had been another of Amanda's human touches.

Many Vulcan households however rarely used carpeting except for an occasional rug here or there. She remembered Amanda saying that an absence of a carpet made the house appear cold and empty. T'Sharl had wondered where Amanda had got that idea from. The rooms were far from cold, or empty. T'Sharl had considered them to be rather cluttered with _'unnecessary'_ human necessities compared to other people's houses.

"May I be excused," she said.

"Yes of course." Sarek nodded. "Dinner will be shortly though."

She left to explore. Everything seemed to be as it was, yet it seemed to lack the human zest she had known when Amanda was alive. Now everything was in its place, in logical order.

The girl climbed the steps toward upstairs. Her room was still Spock's like Sarek had said. She had used it before and made it her own. On the bed was her favourite duvet cover Amanda had bought her years before.

A smile touched the corner of her mouth. Why would a Vulcan bother with such idiosyncrasy? Suddenly she heard a female voice. Turing round she saw a short, square plumpish middle age human woman dressed in a sombre green and gold tunic and trousers.

"Martha," she said almost shouting. "You are still here." It was a statement not a question. Martha Headroy had been working at Sarek's estate for nineteen years. She was like a second mother to her. The lady grinned. She appeared virtually the same. Perhaps she had put on a little weight and developed a few strands of silver in her mousy brown hair, but she had hardly changed.

She and her husband Barry had emigrated to Vulcan twenty-two years ago after their son decided to study natural science. The last T'Sharl had heard of him, he had moved to Sayl, a remote plain in the northern parts on Vulcan to study the R'ythen hawk. "It is a gratification to see you again," she said after she had regained her composure.

Martha nodded. "And you little one." She laughed. "But, you're no longer little. Your a lovely young lady." She shook her head amazed. "My oh my six years is a long time. Was your journey pleasant?"

"It was adequate."

"You look just like your mother," said Martha. She rubbed her hands on the tunic she wore. "Well then, I'll see you a little later at dinner?"

"Of course," said T'Sharl.

"Excellent." She smiled and rubbed her hands. "See you then." Still grinning from ear to ear Martha hurried out of the room.

Stepping out side into the garden, which still remained just as beautiful as she remembered it. T'Sharl sat down under the willow tree. Her favourite spot. The flowers were in bloom and the sweet scent of perfume was in the air.

T'Sharl noticed the sky darkening and evening setting in. In the corner just in front of the rear wall stood a fountain, bubbling cool water, which flowed from an Earth lion's mouth. _Another of Amanda's little whims_, she thought.

T'Sharl remembered the time when the fountain was plumbed into the main water supply. There had been pipes everywhere much to Sarek's annoyance. 

After a moment of refection she got to her feet and went into the house. Tomorrow would be a big day, for T'Sharl would enrol at the Science Academy.


	15. Chapter 13

****

Chapter 13

The Planet Vulcan

Stardate 2248.4

Spock of Vulcan stepped onto the desert plain of his homeland. It was night time by the time he got there. The stars were bright and enchanting. For a brief moment he looked up at them. He made out the tiny dot in the west. It was the Earth.

As a youth he had spent a vast amount of his time sitting on the hills just watching the stars twinkle and glow as if mesmerised. One day he had wished to travel among them. They had always been out of reach of him because his father had planned out his son's future. He was to join the science academy on Vulcan.

Spock had gone against his father's wishes and left to join Starfleet Academy on Terra. It had caused an eighteen-year rift between father and son.

Spock was once again was on home soil. He hadn't stepped on Vulcan for more than six Vulcan months. Something felt wrong, but something deep down inside him he knew it was a logical thing to do. His career concerning Starfleet was now over. _But do I really belong here_, he thought to himself.

He glanced up at the velvet sky, once again toward the Earth. No one knew he was coming here. No one knew he had joined the Science Academy all except the tutors. He had enrolled via the Starfleet communications grid on the _Stargazer_.

Tomorrow all his possessions would arrive by freighter. As for now all he possessed was what he carried with him. Spock wore a desert suit suitable for travelling across desert land. He had decided to travel by foot so as to get reacclimatized to the thin, warm atmosphere.

In the distance he could make out the lights of the city, his home. All was quiet except for the occasional nocturnal desert creature. The stars lit his path towards home for there was no moon orbiting Vulcan.

On a clear night at Gol, one could see the two huge near by planets. It was the only part of Vulcan where these space bodies could be witnessed. He had seen them many times at night when he lived as a _Kolinahr_ postulant some twenty or more years ago. 

Spock stepped down from the desert towards a nearby street.

All was quiet except for the hum of aircraft. Rarely did people venture out this late at night. Perhaps a few tourists, but the streets were more or less deserted. Quietly he travelled down the dusty street towards Sarek's humble estate. Surprisingly the electronic gate was unlatched. He wondered why.

Spock frowned in puzzlement when he caught the glimpse of a young girl inside the inner-lit front room. She appeared to be reading. Spock saw her look at him through the transparency. Suddenly the front door opened and she stepped out side. 

__

Who could that is this late at night? She wondered as she stared at the shadowy figure walking up the path.

Then she saw him. Openly she gasped with shock. Spock stared down at her, one eyebrow raised nearly to his hairline. The strange girl suddenly ran frantically back inside.

Sarek was standing in the centre of the living room when Spock finally let himself in. Surprise filled the elder Vulcan's usually passive face.

"Spock!" He said.

"Father?" Spock said with alarm. Sarek frowned.

"Forgive her sudden outburst. She is young and was not expecting anyone this late at night."

"Who is she?"

"A guest," Sarek replied.

Sarek's eyes peered at him so intently that his glare could cut metal. "Why are you here?" 

"I have left Starfleet and have enrolled in the academy here on Vulcan. I wish to..." He paused contemplating what to say next. "...I am pursuing a career in diplomacy Father." Sarek raised a startled brow.

"What brought this on my son?" He asked.

"My life in Starfleet is completed. I simply..." He almost said feel. "...I could not continue with something that was pointless. As you are well aware I have never deemed of value the position of command. Therefore I have returned home."

"I see," said Sarek. He sat back down. "You must be hungry. There is food in the kitchen if you wish to help yourself.

"Thank you father, but I must decline. I am rather fatigued." Spock headed toward the stairs. Sarek nodded at him. He paused and remembered that T'Sharl was using his old room. Spock stopped and sensed that his father was about to say something else.

"Wait," he called. "Your have to use the guest room. T'Sharl is staying in your room." Spock knotted his brows together.

"I see." He turned again. " I shall see you in the morning. Good night father." Spock caught sight of the girl peering down the stairs hiding behind the wall.

"Good night my son," replied the other Vulcan. Spock made his way upstairs and across the landing only to be intercepted by _that_ girl. She stood in his door way. Evidently she had been listening to their conversation downstairs.

"Captain Spock," she said calmly, "It is an honour to meet you sir." Spock cocked his head on one side. She had not known that he had noticed her watching them.

"I am...pleased to meet you too," he said. She averted her face from his stony glare. "If you will excuse me. I am tired." Spock paused dramatically. "Also it is quite impolite to eves drop other people's conversations."

"Forgive me." Spock passed her at the doorway. "Good evening..." She nearly said father. Spock stared intrigued.

__

Who is this girl living here? He thought.

"Good night," he said and entered the guest room. T'Sharl hesitated for just a second. He wasn't how she had expected him to be in person. He had an austerity about him. She couldn't believe it all over again that she was his daughter. Finally she left for her own room.

Spock awoke early. The sky was still black. He found no sense just lying there so he got up, dressed and went down stairs. To his surprise T'Sharl was sitting alone in the darkness. He reached over and picked up the environmental remote control unit then adjusted the light. From her appearance it appeared that she hadn't slept at all and she didn't seem to notice him enter the room. Spock sat down.

"Are you ill?" He asked. She jumped.

"No, sir." She shook her head and stared down at the floor and smoothed the creases in her pearly night robe. "I could not sleep. That is all."

__

Evidently you have not slept at all, he thought. For some time they sat in silence with only the ticking of Amanda's grandfather clock for company. "Are you hungry?" Spock said at last. He got to his feet and wandered over toward the food replicator situated in a wall panel. She shook her head once more.

"Thank you, but I do not feel very hungry." Spock said nothing and ordered himself an Altair water. A favourite drink of his accompanied with toast and butter which was an traditionally an Earth breakfast as well as Vulcan. Spock sat down and took a sip of the water.

"Obviously there is something on your mind." She half glanced at him.

"I am sorry that I offended you last night. I was not expecting..." Her voice faded. Spock frowned.

"Have I met you before?" He asked. Something about her was strangely familiar.

"Oh, no," she said defiantly. She defiantly seemed familiar in some way. Spock caught her eyes. He frowned in puzzlement. They were clear unsaturated blue. Perhaps she had mixed blood. That would explain her emotionalism.

T'Sharl clasped her hands together to stop them from trembling. Why was she feeling like this? She was behaving illogically. She wanted to tell him. To tell him everything, but how? She felt, as she believed her mother had felt. Embarrassment and stupidity. _He has to know_, she decided. _But how do I tell him?_ Mentally she sighed. She had to say something. Something that would give a hint. Whether he'd see it.

"Captain Spock..." She stopped and prepared herself. It was now or never. It was illogical to withhold the truth forever. The longer she waited the harder it would be. He glanced up from his toast. T'Sharl swallowed hard, swallowed down the nausea she felt. Alien emotions swept through her like nothing she had ever felt. It was terrible. "...Sir..." She took a deep breath. "...There is something you need to know." She stopped and felt quite sick. All colour seemed to drain from her face.

"You appear quite unwell. Perhaps-" He stood up. She interrupted him.

"No. I must speak it out." He sat back down again. "You are... Your are my father." T'Sharl said quickly with one breath. He stood up abruptly. Uncontrolled emotion flashed across his face, then it was gone.

"You are quite unmistaken for it is quite impossible-" She interrupted him once more.

"I believe you know my mother."

"I do?"

"Yes." She nodded and flicked back a dark curl of hair off her face. "My mother, she was your protégé." She paused. "Saavik." Spock felt his legs buckle beneath him and he sat down abruptly. It had to be an elaborate lie. It was obvious, but the girl was also a civilised Vulcan. Logic did not permit her to lie. Spock however found it almost incomprehensible.

How could there be a possibility to this? True he had felt something for the young woman, but it was something he could never admit to and he had never let those emotions over sway his judgement and senses.

Saavik had been nothing more than a young girl. If she had permitted this to happen he surely would have declined her offer of intimacy.

He gazed at the girl who claimed she was his daughter. It was completely impossible. What she had said was ridiculous. Saavik had been a very important person in his life, someone who he could admit to himself that he cared for, but now she was so far away. He hadn't seen her in twelve years.

After remembering when he woke up from the refusing ceremony on Vulcan twelve years back it suddenly occurred to him why she may have been so distant. Every time she had tried to establish conversation back then, she had been lost for words. Spock remembered her trying to tell him something, but she had been unable to.

Undoubtedly he must have undergone _Pon Farr_ on the Genesis planet due to the regeneration of his body, but it hadn't really occurred to him until now that Saavik may have been directly involved. He had remembered nothing following those few hours after he had died while aboard the _Enterprise_. He did recollect someone saying that he had been bought to Vulcan from the Genesis planet.

Spock gazed at the girl and frowned. She still looked ill. Why was she saying this to him? There were methods to test if she was really his offspring, but was it really necessary? What she had said was so overly outrageous.

Spock then remembered James Kirk's words about Genesis. _"They found you as a little kid and you grew up at an extraordinary accelerated rate. It was Proto matter caused it. We had to get you off that planet as soon as possible. That was something I sure hell wouldn't like to repeat again. But as things usually go my friend there were problems."_

Spock decided that he must review the reports, which had been made about the Genesis. Despite the reports being top secret there had to be some limited information regarding the project made by crew personal who were involved. There may be some information in the Vulcan science academy.

T'Sharl did appear quite similar to how Saavik had looked at the same age. Spock realised he was being swayed by the notion. She may well be Saavik's daughter, but he was defiantly not her father.

Saavik would have told him. She knew him well enough to at least say something didn't she? Had she tried the few days before the Klingon Bird Of Prey took off and left Vulcan early in twenty-two eighty-six? Spock couldn't accept it. This girl was nothing more than a stranger to him. Nothing had happened between himself and Saavik. They weren't even bonded.

Any advances before marriage was considered disgraceful on Vulcan. The girl was lying. Spock looked at her once again. She was the correct age, she had the same facial characteristics that Saavik had and something else. Spock suddenly noticed an unmistakable resemblance to Amanda.

"It is impossible," he said. "What you are saying is ludicrous. Why do you say such nonsense?" Spock felt his wall of restraint crumbling yet again. T'Sharl said nothing. "You are a Vulcan." Once again he got up and prepared to leave.

"Please, don't go." She came over to where he was standing. She reached out. "Please." She repeated. He finally complied and sat down. "You must believe what I say is true. I understand how you must... _feel_," she said very quietly "Ambassador Sarek. He-"

"It is impossible," he said repeatedly.

"It is not. It's true I am your daughter." Spock moved his eyes and fixed them at a point on the wall.

"How can you be? I do not even recollect how..." He sat lost in thought trying to remember something that did not, could not have happened. T'Sharl cautiously knelt down beside him.

"Saavik said it happened on the Genesis planet."

"Genesis," he said quietly. He looked into her large blue eyes. _Then why didn't she tell me?_ He asked himself yet again. Was he finally beginning to accept the girl's unbelievable words were true?

"Mother kept it from me too," she said. "Amanda told me when I was six. Mother only admitted it to me two days ago. I was aboard the USS _Lincoln_ at the time and I approached her about it when I declared that I was to return here and join the academy and study archaeology."

"I do not understand why Saavik would want to keep something like this from me. All this time." He shook his head. _Was she afraid? Saavik is never afraid._ "I will contact your mother," he said with a hint of irritation in his voice. T'Sharl grabbed his arm. Spock stared at her. His gaze penetrating. She was _so_ emotional.

"I don't think that's wise," she said hesitantly.

"Does she not know that you have told me?"

"She mentioned I could, but Father..." He looked deep into those eyes so much like Saavik's except for the colour. They were glistening. T'Sharl averted them. Tears began to form. Why did she feel like this? What was happening to her? The word father sounded strange, inappropriate and completely unnecessary to him.

"I am sorry," he said finally and very quietly. He decided she was telling the truth.

"I do not lie," T'Sharl said. Spock nodded.

"Forgive me for not believing you. It is just that I do not remember any of it T'Sharl." He looked across at her. "T'Sharl your name means, New Dawn." He reached out his hand to her. She took it. "I never thought in my wildest imagination that I would discover that I had a daughter."

"Then you are not angry with me?"

"No." He shook his head. "I must however contact your mother. Please remember that this it is not your responsibility, or your fault." She looked down at the floor. Nothing could persuade him otherwise.

"Father..." He looked up at her. "Please forgive mother."

"There is nothing to forgive T'Sharl."

"Thank you."

"Does Sarek know?" He said. She nodded coyly.

"I was trying to tell you. Yes. He knows too. He had wanted mother to contact you for a long time. I'm not sure whether she would have told me about you at all. I think she was ashamed." Spock raised a startled Vulcan eyebrow.

"Why? I do not understand why Saavik would believe that. What is done is done. It can not be reversed," he said remembering Doctor McCoy's words. T'Sharl said nothing. She gathered he was a little offended.

Spock got to his feet. "I must go. I wish to contact your mother."

"Yes of course." 

Spock stepped over to the communications system. The communication network was open. It would only take a few minutes to establish contact with the _Lincoln_.

Spock had waited for over fifteen of those minutes and to no avail. The officer sitting at the consol peered at him nervously and shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, the ship appears to be out of range for personal calls. Perhaps if you try again later." Spock nodded.

Finally he gave up. "Very well," he said without even a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I will try again later." There had definitely been a problem somewhere. Every time the young Starfleet communications officer had tried to establish a link he had been greeted with the deafening sound of static.

The young lieutenant managed a forced smile then the communications screen went dark. Spock came back into the room. His expression was as passive as ever. "I could not make contact. I believe that there is a communication block somewhere."


	16. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14

T'Sharl awoke very early that morning. She hurriedly got dressed and went downstairs. Outside was still dark. She made it down the spiralling staircase and entered the kitchen through the sitting room. She was a little surprised to find her father waiting patiently at the kitchen table drinking tea. He looked up when she stepped into the room and she appeared to be a little startled.

"I thought you would be up early," he said almost pleasantly.

"I did not expect to find you here Father," said the girl with a little surprise in her voice. Spock tensed at the word father being mentioned. It would take a little while getting used to being addressed as that. He was barely coming to terms with being her father let alone being called it.

"I understood your enthusiasm for this expedition," he said. "I thought that I would journey with you to the meeting area." T'Sharl nodded.

"Thank you." 

"There is hot tea if you wish it," said the Vulcan. T'Sharl nodded.

"Thank you." She passed by him and helped herself to a cup of the hot steaming sweet Vulcan tea, which had just brewed. Then she sat down opposite Spock at the table. "How are you this morning Father?" She asked politely.

"I am well," said Spock. The girl nodded at him. "And you?"

"Yes I'm fine." For a moment her father gazed at her intently and she saw something strange in his expression.

"Tell me about your mother," he said quietly and unexpectantly.

"Saavik?" She questioned as if a little astonished.

"Yes," he said. "I have not seen her or spoken to her for twelve years. It is a long time." T'Sharl nodded and took a delicate sip of the tea she nursed in her hands."

"What do you wish to know?" Spock remained very quiet for a long time.

"Did she ever speak about me?" T'Sharl swallowed and glanced at him for a fleeting moment.

"Well," she said. T'Sharl tried and struggled to remember something Saavik might have mentioned about him. "She said she met you when she was a child."

There was silence for a long moment and Spock seemed to be in deep thought. "I am afraid that she didn't mention you extensively." T'Sharl frowned. "Mother seemed to be rather private when I asked about you for some reason." Spock raised a slim black eyebrow. "At the time I didn't know why. Even though you are famous throughout the Federation it wasn't my place to pry. Of course I understand why now."

"Yes," he simply said.

"Please," she said suddenly. "There has been something bothering me."

"What is it?"

"I trust you enough to speak of it now."

"Then that is good is it not T'Sharl?"

"Yes. I know, but I think mother was apprehensive that you would be..." She struggled to phrase the words appropriately and unemotionally. "Tell me the absolute truth. Are you ashamed of me because of the consequences of my birth?" T'Sharl averted her eyes.

"No. I am not ashamed of either of you," he said quietly. "As I have said before it is illogical to regret what has happened in the past." The girl nodded.

"Do you miss her?" She said.

"Miss? Missing is incoherent," he said. "But yes..." He glanced down at the table. Spock wanted to say that he missed her very much, but he held back those last few words. They were unsuitable as well as being unconstrained. He looked into her face. 

"I did hear that Saavik was promoted recently?" He said changing the conversation completely.

"Yes you are correct. Mother is now chief science officer aboard the USS _Lincoln_. She was promoted to Lieutenant Commander three weeks ago." Spock nodded.

"She has worked hard and has achieved much."

"Father why did you leave Starfleet?" Spock breathed in deeply.

"There were a lot of reasons."

"I am sorry to have heard that your friend James T. Kirk was killed while a guest aboard the _Enterprise_ B."

"There is nothing to be sorry for," he said. "It simply exists. Captain Kirk was reported missing not dead. The research has not been finalised yet." Was the Vulcan silently hoping that his friend was still alive somehow in some place? Spock realised that it was incongruous to think so.

Was he allowing this thread of hope because he could not deal with the loss of his friend? He had taken the news hard when he was told that Jim was lost. At that time he had refused to believe it. Only when he attend the memorial ceremony on Earth did it fully register that Jim was gone. He had been driven to leave the fleet because of his friend's departure.

But there was something inside which went very deep. The link that had been subtly made between the two men, which had been established by countless mind, melds in the past. It could never be properly erased.

There was something in the back of his mind a spark of energy that still belonged to Jim. How could he still sense Kirk when he was supposedly dead? Everyone had assumed that Jim had been killed instantaneously. If not by the energy wave then by the vacuum of space.

They had finally came to terms that he was now gone. Spock never discussed this with anyone, not even with McCoy. They would have pronounced him mad or insane, but wasn't that the same reaction Kirk had got when he declared that Spock's soul, his _katra_ was safely being housed in Doctor McCoy's head?

In his mind Spock heard the haunting words that Jim had said to him in the few minutes after he had regained consciousness from the refusion. _"You would have done the same for me."_ Spock felt himself shiver inside. There was no way he could save Kirk now or in the near future.

"You were captain aboard the USS _Stargazer_?" Came T'Sharl's voice in the background. Spock brought himself back to their conversation. He nodded. "I read the report on the energy wave." She continued.

"It was a well known phenomenon," he said. "The press were attending when the disaster happened. I'm sure what you heard was dramatically exaggerated." Spock glanced at the chronometer on the wall. "We must get ready. You do not wish to be late."

"No father." T'Sharl got up and took her mug to the sink area. She realised that her father was not prepared to talk about the past any longer.

Despite it being inappropriate T'Sharl had been looking forward to the archaeology trip to the Th'elli valley. She had never visited the sight before and had been told that for many centuries before the wisdom of Surak, that the sight had been regarded as sacred. The place was an archaeologists treasure trove, rich with finds over forty million years old.

Spock's twelve-year-old daughter left early that morning. It was her first 'breaking in trip' so one of the human tutors had said the other day. She had meant that everyone would get to know one another by experiencing a real life situation away from the classroom.

T'Sharl and Spock headed on foot to the rendezvous point. There would be ten people including her who would attend. Among them was a sixteen-year-old human girl named Teresa Lew and a Triapien boy of the same age called H'rejak.

After landing at the appropriate destination the team would travel by foot across the mountain range and enter into a bleak lifeless landscape. There they would meet the team of scientists working on a recent digs.

The sky was still amber when the shuttle arrived at Shikahr. Gently it descended down an acute slope towards the landing spot. Everyone had appeared at the meeting point in time so there was no waiting for others to turn up. Vulcans were renowned for their punctuality. Today would be very interesting epoch for all the students.

The craft landed in a circular motion and everyone filed into single order as they got in. Soon it was T'Sharl's turn. She turned back and gazed at her father before she finally stepped into the awaiting craft. She sat down in a seat next to a small window or porthole and put her small duffel bag on the floor. A Vulcan boy perhaps a couple of years older than her sat down next to her. His name was Salek.

T'Sharl had come to know him at the Academy. He had been attending there for a year. This was to be his second stay at the Vulcan Science Academy. For T'Sharl this was her second week in attending.

She turned and looked out of the window down at the lone Vulcan man dressed in a dark cloak which was moving slightly due to the rush of warm air the shuttle had produced when it landed.

He appeared rigid and stern, but T'Sharl saw warmth in his dark eyes. The man gazed up at her and was waiting for the shuttlecraft to take off and disappear.

Spock watched and listened to the shuttle hum into operation then rise into the air. Soon it passed him by until the small ship was out of sight. Spock turned and followed the path, which he and T'Sharl had just taken and proceeded back to Sarek's house.

Finally the group of youngsters arrived at their destination and all stepped out into the dimness with caution, onto the antediluvian red sand. Up here was chillier than normal because the mountains were two thousand metres above sea level. They had been briefed about their mission during the flight to the valley.

T'Sharl drew her arms around herself as to conserve warmth. Everyone followed their teacher, T'Saae and took particular care not to slip down the steep hill as the boulders and stones were very easy to dislodge.

Salek, the fourteen-year-old Vulcan boy walked along side T'Sharl. He was a thin and a good deal taller and stronger than she, but the girl easily managed to keep up with his long strides. It would take a good deal of time, approximately two point one hours to travel to their final meeting place with the scientists.

Gradually the sky took on a paler contrast, and the land looked less black and eerie. Over the mountain range one could clearly see the sight of the archaeologists camp. Salek flung his tricorder over his shoulder. Soon enough he would be needing it.

Carefully and with caution the team climbed down the last of the precipices. Despite the remote appearance of the land, it held many ancient mysteries of the planet Vulcan's past.

Millions of years ago creatures quite unlike any dinosaur that roamed the planet earth, ruled Vulcan. Those days it was amazing to everyone that any life could exist at all in that dangerous time. The world consisted of million upon million of volcanoes and earthquakes. The air was virtually un-breathable. It was speculated that these creatures were breathing in poisonous sulphur/oxygen air.

The land was also quite different. What plant life did survive was quickly consumed by the other life forms at that time, but it still wasn't really established what these creatures lived on. Perhaps the planet was even older than what was originally speculated. That was what these scientists had come here to do. To unravel the mystery.

The camp appeared just ahead of the group. It housed three large tents, which were occupied by three Vulcans, four Humans, and one Andorian. Evidently a tall gangly human woman with streaks of white hair was the leader.

She started to jog out towards the team of trainee archaeologists. Teresa chuckled softly to herself. For the woman almost appeared like an ancient Earth cartoon character she had once seen. Olive Oil. She almost expected to see Popeye the sailor lopping along beside her.

The woman beamed at them and ushered them to come along inside the tent. Everyone placed his or her bags down just inside the flap opening, which served as the front door. The smell of coffee was in the air. There would be a brief chance for a rest before the task review then everyone would team up into groups of two and go off into their assigned mission to do their own thing.

T'Sharl took the coffee despite the fact had she detested it and sat down on a plump cushion on the floor. The tent was warm and brightly lit. It appeared that this was used as the recreation tent. It housed a number of assorted tables and a few soft chairs.

Something that looked like an old fashioned radio was positioned in the corner and a few rather wilted looking plants were spread here and there. On the other side of the room there was a cupboard full of various games and on the top of that stood a rather bedraggled looking Vulcan three-dimensional chess set.

T'Sharl took a sip of that horrid liquid. It would suffice for now. At least it was a drinkable liquid, or was it? She questioned herself. Salek came over also carrying a cup of the same revolting coffee, but he did not grimace as she did when he took a sip. T'Sharl had to remember not to do that. He placed the disposable cup onto the low table and sat down cross-legged on the floor.

"It should be interesting what finds we may discover," he said. "I believe that the remains of a Dre'koloural has been recently been discovered here." T'Sharl raised an eyebrow, a typical reaction her father may have used.

The Dre'koloural was a huge bird creature almost like the mystical dragon except that it was thought that the creature had feathers. It had been a tremendous achievement in discovering that a full skeleton did exist. The species was practically legend and only small specimens had been previously discovered which consisted of the jaw, a small part of the spine, and one shoulder blade.

"I had not heard. I have been away from Vulcan for the past six years." Salek nodded in acknowledgement.

"I believe that sections of a creature had been discovered fifty two years ago." The conversation was loudly interrupted by the team head. The slender woman waved her hands for silence and everyone hushed.

Donna Perterson cleared her throat noisily.

"I'm Donna, the project co-ordinator. Everyone is assigned work teams of two." She smiled. "Every team will be working in a different mission as to speak. Each group will follow their orders to what is displayed on your stylus pad. They shall be given out in random and then you can proceed.

"Once you find the correct destination a scientist will be waiting for you. When your mission is completed everyone come back here and swap missions. Are your instructions understood?" She paused briefly expecting a question from at least someone, but none came so she continued without haste.

She stepped down from the table, which stood as a lectern and hurriedly began passing out the pads.

"Please remember that you have a time limit which you must keep to and return back here at exactly nine hundred hours ready for your next task." She smiled pleasantly and added. "Have fun!" No one commented.

Everyone got to their feet and calmly in single order stepped out into the bright sunshine. Donna crossed over towards the Vulcan tutor. T'Saae stood silently reading the report tasks she held in her hands. She looked across at the older woman.

"I must take this opportunity to thank you for allowing the students and myself access to your site." Donna shrugged casually and smiled.

"Well, it's your planet," said the human with a smile. T'Saae nodded. "Would your care for a tour of our humble establishment?"

"Thank you madam." Donna exited out into the open. Following her was the elegant T'Saae. She appeared a ridged, but a very beautiful woman with striking chiselled features and shoulder length wavy black hair.

Once outside in the open all the youngsters spread out into their teams. T'Sharl and Salek wandered off reading their assigned information.

"It seems we are being tested as well," said T'Sharl.

"I agree," said the boy. "To me it appears the mission we have been chosen to undertake is a little premature."

"How do you mean," said T'Sharl.

"We have had little or no experience in exploring this place on our own."

"Perhaps they wish to improve our ability to work in teams, personal endurance, strength, and stamina," said T'Sharl.

"Perhaps. It would appear we have to cross this hillock to get to our destination." He frowned for a moment and glanced at the electronic compass in his hand. T'Sharl held the stylus pad and began to read the map. Salek scanned the landscape with his tricorder then pointed towards the east.

"It appears we are headed in that direction," he said pointing the way.

"Are you sure? It appears very bleak. It does not look safe. Perhaps the equipment is malfunctioning. In that case we better return to the camp."

"Appearances can be deceptive," he said confidently. "Why would they trouble to send us out into a mere _simple_ exercise? They obviously appear to be testing us for our mental prowess."

T'Sharl took a long stride next to him and peered down at the compass in the boy's open stretched hand. Her eyes narrowed.

"I am mistaken," she said. "You are correct. The device is functional." Salek nodded once.

"Let's go," he said taking her lead.

Each step along the trail became decidedly narrower. The air became thinner and suitable footings became decidedly more unstable.

T'Sharl jammed her foot on the side of a large stone. She caught her breath as the stone broke free and she nearly lost her footing and fell down. The stone suddenly broke loose and tumbled down the embankment at least three hundred metres. Salek glanced back at her just as she managed to pull herself back up the steep bank by holding onto a dried root.

T'Sharl's eyes began to sting and her throat tightened. For a moment they both stopped and took a look around at their surroundings however inhospitable. Everything was harmonious and still. Nothing wavered. _Surly nothing could survive here_, she thought gazing around in silent wonder. _This place didn't look like anything the directions on the map had stated._ Perhaps they had taken an incorrect turn.

Once again the boy glanced down at the compass. His own eyes had begun to water immediately. He shook the compass quite harshly. It appeared to be indicating in the correct direction still.

Two hours past. They were far beyond their dead line. They had found nothing. Nothing to indicate a digging sight or that there was a scientist in sight.

"I think we should try and get back," said Salek.

"I agree."

He took the compass and radiated it around him. To his disbelief it pointed north in all directions. Salek looked out and across the harsh landscape then back down at his compass. His voice took on a distinctive rasp "The pointer does not change..." he said with the lightest hint of apprehension. "...In any direction." Why didn't he test it before they set out? It was an invaluable tool. They were well and truly lost.

"And the tricorder?" She said. He shook his head and tried to desperately swallow the coughs that were now choking him.

"Too basic. Only scans up to ten metres." The cough escaped.

"Are you all right?" She asked with definite concern in her voice.

He nodded defiantly. "The air. It seems to thicken."

"Did you not record our assent?"

"Unable to. This tricorder is too basic. It is not a Federation general issue."

Anger stirred in her voice. "What!!" A belt of coughs raked her and she bent over doubled for a second.

He ignored her emotional outburst and scanned with the tricorder. It served its purpose in detection and recording, but it was too basic for anything else above those specifications.

T'Sharl rubbed her eyes. She was having difficulty with her vision and at every opportunity they had, her eyes suddenly completely welled up. They turned around and together they made the decent back down the hill. Salek climbed towards her.

"I believe we have just come from there," he said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," replied the Vulcan with a touch of doubt in his voice. "Definitely." This time strength showed in his voice despite the uncertainty he felt. Reluctantly she turned on her heel and followed him back down. She scanned the landscape with her eyes.

"It appears not to be the same." She rubbed soot out of her eyes. Salek frowned and realised that his presumption was a grave mistake. "They will send out a rescue for us," T'Sharl said trying to convince her as well as him.

There was heavy dust and ash everywhere, coating the black ground with a blanket of residue, which came from the active volcanoes in these parts. The air seemed to smell more and more sulphur rich. All around them gas and steam from the planet's core rose in heavy clouds of dust, which clogged the air turning it, a deep black and grey.

Back at the camp T'Saae approached Donna Peterson. "I am concerned that Salek and T'Sharl have gone missing." Said the Vulcan teacher. "It is too long and they should have been back before now." Donna sighed and deep concern filled her voice.

"I'll send out a rescue party out immediately," she said hesitantly.

The two young Vulcans stumbled along almost blinded by the thick dense smoke emanating from a small yet turbulent volcano.

He scanned with the limited use of the tricorder, but they had no idea how to get out of there. The tricorder was useless. It was only scanning the peripheral surroundings. Then he saw it. The way out or so he hoped. The scanning device registered a gap in the smoke and it was supposedly getting thinner.

Relying solely on their basic instruments and instincts they both followed the scan. T'Sharl walked on ahead. Perhaps finally they would get out of here.


	17. Chapter 15

****

Chapter 15

"Captain Spock," said Donna. Her voice was wavering and she was deeply panic stricken. Spock leaned over towards the small screen on the communications consul. "Your niece..." She began. T'Sharl was assumed to be Spock's young niece. "Your niece and a young friend of hers have gone missing. We speculate they've followed the incorrect data. It is very dangerous out here. Please come at once. HURRY."

She didn't even give him the opportunity to respond. The screen suddenly went blank. For a moment Spock felt bewildered. How could his child get lost while under the supervision of the Vulcan Science Academy's greatest tutors?

It was not as if the children were let about to run around wherever they pleased. They were far to mature for those childish things. Spock got up and hurriedly went to get his coat.

The house was empty, as his father had left Vulcan. Knowing that T'Sharl was now the responsibility of Spock he had assumed that she was safe. Spock ran out of the house and took the hover car to the designated coordinates at the Th'elli Valley.

Suddenly T'Sharl heard a crunch sound beneath her feet and slipped. Terror rushed through her mind and body. The tricorder was malfunctioning. She gripped onto the remains of a root from an H'tal tree and she screamed.

Salek ran frantically. He could see nothing through the density. Where was she? Instantaneously he heard her frantic cries for help. His Vulcan mental discipline and keen sense of hearing followed her voice. There was a ledge. There had been no exit after all. They were far from safe.

The boy quickly lay down on his stomach and looked down a precipice. T'Sharl was dangling haphazardly from a root and was holding on for dear life. She struggled to pull herself up. Salek reached down trying desperately to reach her hand. He pulled a little closer trying in vain not to let himself fall into the same trap. His fingers barely reached hers.

There was a loud crack and the root snapped. Previously hidden terror flashed across the boy's eyes. T'Sharl fell and fell, and then something broke the fall. She led on a small ledge. Blood splattered her face and she remained still. She struggled for her mind rules to control the pain, but only agonising emptiness surrounded her. Red darkness swallowed her up and she began to fall deeper and deeper into nothingness.

Salek climbed down cautiously. She was nowhere to be seen. The cliff was too large to scan alone. Then he saw a twisted bundle of torn flesh and fabric on a tiny platform barely five feet across. T'Sharl appeared to be unconscious. He climbed down beside her.

"T'Sharl, T'Sharl answer me," he called desperately. She remained silent. She lay face down. He wasn't sure what to do, whether to move her or not. Finally he decided to gently ease her on her side.

Her face was smeared with green blood from a gaping wound on her head. Salek couldn't see the wounds on her body, but he watched as a puddle of blood oozed out from somewhere beneath her. He called her name repeatedly, but she could not reply.

Salek knew she wasn't dead yet. Perhaps he would have enough time to reach into her mind and safely extract her _katra_ before it was late. He pressed his fingers down on her bloody face and felt her warm fractured skull beneath them. Gently he reached into her mind. T'Sharl struggled and struggled with all her might.

Some one was trying to access her mind. They were forcing themselves into her. Robbing her of her individuality. She fought. Salek struggled himself. He could not re-establish a proper link. She was fighting him with all her strength. He could not understand why. Whatever she thought he was doing he was only trying to save her.

T'Sharl fought in the only way she knew how. She struggled to bring herself back, back into consciousness, but she felt so weak. She opened her eyes and then screamed.

Salek pulled away. She had shocked him by her metal power. He had felt sheer terror within her dying mind and she was projecting it at him. The Vulcan boy removed his fingers and collapsed near by. He realised he wasn't strong enough to help her overcome the delirium in her mind.

Salek heard muffled voices. At first he had thought they were coming from inside his head. He wondered if he was going mad. The link with T'Sharl had mentally disabled him. All he could feel was terrible pain. It was hers. He then realised they were going to die. Up here alone in the middle of nowhere. 

Then there was a voice again. It was clear and the sound was emanating from up in the air. Salek struggled to move his legs. He managed to move his throbbing head to gaze up the face of the rocky cliff. Salek suddenly gazed down on the opposite direction and it was a very long way down.

Someone was climbing down toward them. It was a physician carrying a tricorder. He was from the archaeologists group and with him was Captain Spock. They were climbing down the slope. Salek wondered why Spock of all people was here. He felt his mind haze in and out of consciousness.

"What's happened?" Said a voice. Salek opened his eyes. A human was leaning over him. He recognised her as being the leader of the archaeologists camp.

"Leave him be," said another deeper voice. The medic came over and gazed at him for a second before turning to the crippled form of T'Sharl. Spock hurriedly went to her side.

Someone else hoisted Salek to his feet. "Come on son," he said. A human man took his arm. "Let's get you up to the top."

T'Sharl opened her eyes for the last time and saw Spock's face gazing at her intently. She managed to breath out the word father. She paused for only a moment. Spock brushed his fingers toward the side of her face. She realised he was readying himself for a mind meld.

"No," she breathed. Spock frowned.

"I must, your _katra_."

"No." Her lips formed the words 'to late.' She closed her eyes then opened them again. "Father promise me...find mother." She choked on hot blood in her throat. "Please... she...needs you." She felt and saw darkness loom around and only heard the echo of his voice calling her name. The healer scanned her but there was nothing he could do.

Despite her protests Spock reached into her mind and felt the meaning of her words. "I will." He whispered out loud. She was correct he was too late to take her soul. He felt her mind ebb away beyond the reach of even his mental ability. Then there was nothing. He felt only terrible emptiness.

She was dead.

Spock slumped back against the wall away from her. He felt sorrow and loss. Not just for him, but for her. She had died at such a young age. He had hardly known this young girl. His _daughter_. From the age of six years she had been brought up among humans, but he didn't care. He had lost her as he had lost everyone else he cared about.

__

She will never have the chance for eternal life in the hall of ancient thought, was his first thought. Without caring about what anyone else thought he took her still warm hands into his own and pulled the blood drenched ringlets of hair off her face. He realised shredded tears were burning his cheeks.

"Spock?" Said a Vulcan doctor. "I'm sorry, but she's dead." The words were cold coming from his lips. Spock was once again facing the _Kobayasi Maru_ test. This time in the hands of his own daughter. He realised he would have to contact Saavik again no matter what it took and he remembered what T'Sharl had said to him moments before she passed away.

The doctor stood up and crossed over towards another man coming down the cliff with a stretcher. Spock still sat crouched over T'Sharl.

"I'm sorry...," he whispered in Vulcan, "...that I didn't get here in time." He finally let go of her hand and straightened. Once again he feebly managed to establish the shield, which protected him from the terrible anguish surrounding him.

****

* * *

Spock sat alone in front of the computer terminal."...she is dead," he said to the recorder. Two days had past since T'Sharl's body was cremated. He had personally taken her ashes and sprinkled them in Amanda's garden. He assumed that was what she would want. The garden was a favourite place of hers.

The cassette was ready. He could not bring himself to contact Saavik personally so he had made a recording. The transparent thin yellow piece of plastic was ejected out of the machinery after the message was relayed to Saavik's ship. He took it into his hand and then placed it into a drawer then left for Amanda's garden.

Outside was pleasantly warm and flowers were in bloom. Some how it didn't reflect what he felt, instead it was bright and happy, devoid of any sombreness. He made his way to the stone bench at the rear of the garden.

For some time he sat alone under the willow, meditating and trying to put together what had happened to T'Sharl in his mind. Referring to the past was illogical. He had told himself that yet again, but it didn't do any good or help ease his current emotional disturbance.

Aboard the _Lincoln_ Saavik sat alone in her sparse quarters. They were dimly lit and held only a few personal possessions. She had just read Spock's report from Vulcan that came through immediately from subspace onto the bridge. It had said urgent. Saavik had feared the worse.

Something inside, instinct she could have called it had told her that her daughter was in danger despite the fact that Vulcan was the least place likely to cause anyone harm. Her _child_ was only attending a simple day out to an archaeological excavation.

She had excused herself from her station and headed down towards her quarters on deck five. Once she had stepped into the warm environment she had paged the bridge asking them to relay the personal message to her.

For some time she sat in silence feeling nothing. Nothing but shock. She opened up a communication network to contact Vulcan. She had to speak to Spock.

A young man appeared seated in front of a window, which beside it stood what could have been a Yucca plant. He wore a Starfleet issue uniform. In his ear was positioned a communications earpiece which he twiddled now and again. Shaking his head he stared at Saavik. She raised an eyebrow. Obviously she had disturbed his concentration in whatever task he was doing.

"Please put me through to Vulcan," she said in a matter of fact voice.

"Complying sir." He once again began to twiddle the earpiece. Something was wrong due to the frown on his face. "Sir, I'm unable to re-establish a link-"

"Why?" Questioned Saavik.

"Your ship is too far out. I'm barely receiving you on this frequency." She watched as he tried to alter the frequency modulator. The screen began to flicker. "I'm sorry, but your communication is breaking up at your end. Do you wish to close down?"

Saavik sighed inwardly.

"Very well. I shall try again subsequently." He nodded in compliance and the screen went dark. For a long time she just sat staring at the computer screen. The message hit her hard. Saavik rubbed her forehead. She felt the sudden need to explode with anger, but tears came instead. She needed to contact Spock even if was the last thing she did.

Saavik finally managed to pull herself marginally together, at least enough composure to contact the captain face to face. She pressed the intercom button and waited for the reply from the communications officer. Boris Anchov's cheery face filled her small screen.

"Yes sir?"

"I wish to speak with the Captain."

"Aye sir. I'll pass you though." For a matter of seconds she waited. Then her captain, Ahkar Anceir appeared. He gazed at her through the two small slits that passed for eyes.

"You wished to speak to me Commander. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes sir. I request to be relieved from the rest of my duties for today." The Kradion frowned.

"On what grounds?"

"The message I received from Vulcan sir." Saavik shifted uncomfortably. "My...my _sister_ has been killed on an expedition."

For a long moment there was silence between them. Finally the captain spoke. "Of course Saavik. Take off as much time as you wish."

"Thank you sir." He nodded his grey floppy head and closed his eyes, the Kradion version of a smile. "If there is anything that-"

"I am fine sir," she replied quickly." He nodded.

"All right then." He paused expecting her to say something else. Since she didn't, "Anceir out." The screen went dark. Saavik pulled herself away from her desk and stood up. Now she had been granted leave what was she going to do with the time she had off?

Two long hours past. Saavik finally tried again, but yet again the starship was to far out of reach to successfully contact the planet Vulcan. Saavik felt defeat. She pulled on her uniform jacket and decided to go to the bridge anyway.


	18. Just a short interuption

Hi there, just a little announcement. I have come half way in loading the chapters and hope that you all have been enjoying them thus far.

Thanks for bearing with me and I hope to get the rest up and done as soon as possible.

As before, these characters names etc are the copyright of Paramount pictures and I only own Taya, and a handful others that came from my own imagination, the plot is my own

Thanks


	19. Chapter 16

****

Chapter 16

The year 2329

The Planet Vulcan

Captain Spock had become a successful diplomat who almost was as renowned in that field as his father Sarek was. He knew that at some point in his life he might even choose to pursue an ambassadorial role like his father had done.

Many years ago this choice of career seemed so distant and ambiguous that he had little hope of following Sarek's choice of vocation. Ridiculous as it may have sounded he never thought that his life in Starfleet would come to an end so soon. He had said that the captaincy never appealed to him even though a few years later he took a position aboard the USS _Stargazer_, which is still in service at this present time.

His life had been with sciences and exploration until he became interested in diplomacy in twenty-two ninety-three. His intrigue in the topic had been resolved during the Klingon/Terran peace initiatives. Spock himself had been the Federation's special envoy much to everyone's surprise. 'There are always possibilities' was something the Vulcan would say and his credentials certain proved that.

Spock sat by himself behind his desk in the office, which was provided by the Embassy on Vulcan. It was elegantly furnished with a mixture of Earth and Vulcan adornments. He had occupied the room only two weeks ago. Now at this present time Captain Spock who he was still known as was reviewing a report on his next assignment.

He looked up at the communications terminal, which blinked and beeped. Then a message flashed on the screen. _Message. Please respond Message. Please respond Message..._, it said_._ Spock touched the necessary buttons on the consul and then another message flashed across the screen for a few seconds. _Channel is open. Please stand by_. Spock's eyebrows rose in surprise when his father appeared on the screen.

"Spock, forgive the intrusion, but Perrin wishes for you to be the first person to be notified."

"Perrin. What has she to say?" Spock questioned a little curious.

Perrin was a twenty nine year old Earth woman with whom Sarek had met on a Mars colony a year ago. She was the only daughter of High Commissioner William Kendal. Something about the woman, which Spock was uncertain of, disturbed him very much. Perrin stepped into the picture and she was smiling at him.

She was an elegant woman and was dressed in a mauve coloured Vulcan style dress. Perrin appeared eager to tell Spock something. She was still smiling at him.

"Spock!" She said. "You father and I are getting married next week." He stared at her. His face was blank. She had just strengthened his dislike for her.

Perhaps his dislike was because Spock had previously assumed that Sarek would never remarry. Illogical it may have sounded, but he felt that she would try and take the place of his human mother, Amanda.

He remained silent. All animation, which he did permit himself to show on his face, was completely gone.

"Well?" She said excitedly. Spock stared at her with a stony expression. He visibly stiffened. Sarek could see that his son completely disagreed, but he said nothing.

"I have nothing to say," he said. Perrin knew his dislike for her. Sarek straightened and glared at his son through cold eyes.

"It has been a long time Spock," he said with an expressionless voice. "I thought you would be happy for us."

"Why do you say that? I am a Vulcan I neither agree nor disagree with what you are doing."

"Very well," he said. "We shall see you tonight." It was not a question it was a statement. Spock had other commitments, which he was unable to abandon. The Embassy was sending him away from Vulcan to Anagosia. Spock regarded himself as being very lucky. He did not wish to participate in a ceremony, which undoubtedly would cause disruption to his Vulcan discipline.

The message clearly angered him and the emotion he felt was distasteful. He gazed icily at the blond woman on the screen.

"I am unable to join you. At fifteen hundred hours this afternoon I am leaving Vulcan. I have business else where."

Perrin almost gasped. "Where are you going?"

"To Anagosia. I believe that the Anagosians seek negotiations on Federation citizenship."

"You never spoke of this before."

"It was unnecessary. As you are well aware I now serve under the Federation Embassy and I must travel to where my career specifications suggest. Therefore I must leave this afternoon. I regret that I will be unable to attend the ceremony, but this mission is of the utmost requisition." Spock did not meet her gaze. He looked away from the screen for a second.

"Oh..." Perrin stopped. She had nothing else to say. Was there a hint of actual disappointment in her voice? Spock wondered. Probably not. He had a distinct impression that she wasn't very fond of him either.

"Then I wish you farewell on your mission," the other Vulcan said. Perrin nodded as the screen went dark.

After a long moment Spock sighed then went back to the report he was previously reviewing.

Sarek of Vulcan stepped away from the computer screen. Perrin really did appear disappointed. She gazed across at him.

"It is unfortunate that Spock won't be attending." Sarek nodded.

"Yes, but his career must come first. Remember that. Lives of others come before personal obligations. It is flawlessly logical. The good of the many outweigh the good of the few, or the one."

"Another of your Vulcan proverbs Sarek?" She questioned curiously. He shook his head.

"No. It is something my son believes. I accept however that it is quite appropriate." She nodded solemnly.

"Of course Sarek."


	20. Chapter 17

****

Chapter 17

The appearance of the planet from space was a small rotating globe no larger from the Earth's moon. It was pale blue/green with swirls of white clouds and the world was just bordering the Romulan Neutral Zone.

The planet shared its sun Dranti with several other worlds. None of which were capable of supporting any life. The location of the world was in a grave attack position to the Romulans and it nearly was conquered five times in the last year. The people of Anagosia were talked into considering Federation protection. In other words they would have to except Federation citizenship.

Upon arriving on Anagosia Captain Spock beamed down into a well-lit room, which was sparsely decorated. It housed only a wooden bench with stools surrounding it. Adorning the walls was richly woven hangings of various elaborate designs only native to this planet. 

The floor was covered with a single large brightly coloured rug. The whole style was vaguely reminiscent of ancient Aztec designs from Earth.

Spock was greeted by several small almost angelic, plumed winged beings. He greeted them in the typical Vulcan fashion of raising his right hand and parting the index and middle finger together to form a V. "Peace and long life sir." He gazed at the female. "Madam."

The pale grey being with silver specks adorned in a red velvet robe that was fringed with gold and silver threads appeared to be the leader. He bowed his pointed feathered head.

"Thisss isss the highly distinguissshed and refined fellow Cccaptain Ssspock I was talking about," he said to the gold coloured female beside him. She was completely nude except for her dense coat of downy yellow, orange feathers tipped with striking gold and a delicate jewelled necklace that was adorning her long graceful swan like neck.

"Greetingsss to you Cccaptain. From all our people," she said.

People elsewhere in the room gazed with interest at the tall Vulcan. Many of which were females who stood in small groups giggling like children at the strange _clothed_ and featherless man with pointed ears.

"Thisss isss my mate Ccchai," the leader said pleasantly. She fluttered her long black eye lashes and bowed her head shyly. As did the other Anagosians. It seemed to be common decency to bow, so Spock did the same. 

The beings gasped in astonishment and wonder then dropped to the floor. Spock simply raised a brow in surprise.

"It isss an honour to meet with such a pressstigiousss man," said Chai. "Do not be alarmed at our cccustomsss."

Spock stared at the immobilised group of aliens sprawled on the floor. The leader Droah raised his hands as to indicate the others to get up. He turned to Spock.

"In our world what you sssaid isss ccconsssidered very graccciousss Emissssary," he said. "Cccome. We must talk." Droah and his mate led Spock outside into the open.

It was a bright sunny day. Tall purple and green trees loomed overhead. Their branches reached up towards the clear blue sky creating a glade. The floor was covered in plush green grass and pink moss. _The air has distinctive_ _fragrance of apple blossom_, thought the Vulcan even though he couldn't see any kind of apple tree variety around anywhere.

The female stepped a little closer to him and smiled. Spock glanced sideways at her. He caught sight of something glowing in her small-cupped hand.

"I have a gift for you," she said smiling. She reached out her hand and proffered it to him. "Here." She said in a musical high-pitched voice. The Vulcan took it out of her pale hand.

"I believe it is a Quasimite mineral stone," he commented. "It is somewhat difficult to acquire on this planet. Where did you get?"

"It isss a gift Cccaptain Sssspock," she said. "We mine them occccasssionally, but only now and again doesss one appear. Thisss one isss yoursss. Excccept it asss part of our hossspitality."

"Thank you."

She touched his sleeve and saw her husband eye her suspiciously and she stepped away. Spock said nothing, but he was actually mildly amused at this child like race of beings.

"Thisss way if you pleassse," said Droah.

They followed a small path down the woodland until a large mud building appeared in front of them. Spock assumed that this was the building they were headed for. It did not appear like any other mud huts he had seen on the planet. It was very large and tall. Exactly four stories high and it appeared to resemble a fortress of sorts.

The three stopped at the elaborately decorated wooden door and Droah opened the locking mechanisms by simply placing his hand against a metal plate next to it. At that Spock was surprised that such a primitive species could develop such a sophisticated device.

"You would be sssurprisssed Emisssssary," said Chai. "We are quite teccchnically advanccced desssspite what you think and what your Federation assssumesss." Spock looked down at her. She smiled at him mysteriously. 

"Yesss my people are telepathiccc," she said reading his mind. "We cccan cccommunicate with our mindsss asss easssily as we breath the air. And we are far from the ccchildlike raccce you think usss to be.

"Our people have been here on Anagosssia which we call Thiia longer than when your ssstar was first born in ssspaccce." Was Spock being insulted? "We find our 'sssimple' existenccce beneficccial to life. We believe cccomplicccated life is ssstressssful to the sssoul."

"On my world it is considered rude to probe another mind with out the participants consent," he said coolly.

"Oh, forgive. We do not mean to insssult our guessst." She bowed her dome shaped cranium. "Cccome," she said trying to take his hand. The woman was clearly fascinated by him. Spock gave an expression that was so frigid that Chai immediately took a step away, yet it didn't stop her from continuously gazing at him.

They stepped into a large room where a large polished oval table and high arched chairs stood.

"I hope you don't mind me asssking," Chai said, "but are thossse real?" Spock frowned in confusion.

"What are real?" He said.

"I mean... your earsss." She indicated pointing to the position of her own auricles. "I have never ssseen a Vulcan before, until today." Spock raised an slanted eyebrow. He was clearly mystified by what she had just said.

"Yes they are REAL," he said expanding the last word. Chai cocked her head on one side and smiled to herself.

"Forgive my wife'sss rudenessss," said Droah. He glowered at Chai disapprovingly. "Pleassse sssit." There isss sssomething elssse we wisssh to dissscccussss with you other than the Federation cccitizenssship."

"Which is?"


	21. Chapter 18

****

Chapter 18

"The minerial Ccchai gave you. We dissscccovered only by acccident really. Yes we mine sssmall amountsss, but we have found a placcce near by which is full of Quasssimite. We wisssh to offer the Federation an excccellend deal."

"You mean you wish to trade the deposits?" Said the Vulcan.

"Yesss. I believe you will find this an excccellent opportunity. Asss it isss ssso rare I think the United Federation of Planetsss will ccconsider it a great missss if they passss this offer by."

"I am not the person who you should be speaking too. I suggest contacting the trading commission of the Federation on Beita III."

"Yesss that would be a good idea," proclaimed Chai.

"In return I only asssk for medicccal suppliesss," said Droah.

"Again sir, you would have to discuss this with the Federation itself."

"I don't think you underssstand Emissssary. It is cccrucccial we get the medicccal sssuppliesss," she said. "You sssee my people are dying from an unknown cccondition whiccch is rendering the male population infertile. Our raccce is dying out and thossse ccchildren who are hatccched male are incccapable of ssseeding. Thossse ccchildren who do develop normally are ssso weak that they are lucccky to reaccch their firssst cccelebratttion of life."

"The Federation will indeed help you without encumbrance. Why did you not say so in the first place?" Said the Vulcan if not a little annoyed.

"We sssimply thought that our cccossst was too great."

"I shall then contact Starfleet for you. You can then explain the position. I am sure you will have no problems."

"Are you sssure?" Said Droah. Spock nodded. "And the mineral?"

"You will still have to contact the trading commission." The aliens smiled.

"Will you ccontact them for usss?"

"If you wish, but I will have to establish communications with Starfleet command on Earth. I am afraid the decision is out of my control."

"Thank you. I am sssure the Federation will consssider the mineral an excccellent offer. Pleassse obssserve." Droah took a handful of the small gems out of the pocket in his cloak and dropped them into a bowel of water positioned on the table.

"Ccchai?" She placed a bare featureless finger into the liquid. When she withdrew it her finger was emobile. "You sssee the mineral dissssolvesss in water and when in cccontaccct with living tissssue it numbsss it quite effeccctively. Of cccourssse depending on how muccch Quasssimite is usssed the resultsss are quite harmlessss. Ssshe will regain feeling in her finger in matter of minutesss."

"I am well aware of the result it has on tissue," Spock said.

"Ah, you do?"

"Yes I was once a scientist." Both aliens bowed.

"Of courssse."

"If you let me proceed I will contact my superiors in the Federation." He waited. "Is there a communications terminal here?"

"Yesss," said Chai pointing in the direction of a red curtain in the corner. "I cccan ssshow you if you like."

"That is not necessary. And the Federation citizenship. We have yet discussed it?" They both smiled. Chai raised her beautiful wings and lowered them again before folding her arms. She bowed.

"We accccept."

Spock turned and headed for the curtain. _There is something strange about this_, he thought. _Odd. Why do these people seem almost to good to be true_? He almost expected something to happen, but the two bird people simply remained at their position.

Spock opened the curtain. There was a communications terminal. He accessed his personal number and prepared for the retina scan. A message flashed across the screen. _'Please stand by.'_

Soon enough a small beam of bluish light was discharged from the side of the screen. It touched his right eye and an internal picture of his eye was displayed on the screen. After a moment the screen went blank. "Permission granted," said the computer in a friendly feminine voice.

This far away from the galaxy centre the communication establishment would take a few moments longer before the link was intercepted by someone at the Command central on Earth.

Spock waited. Then the screen blinked twice before another message was displayed. _'Please hold.'_ Finally the transmission was intercepted and an image of a middle age handsome Deltan male who appeared on the screen. He did not wear the typical earpiece that had been so common in Starfleet before. Those devices were now replaced by a much more sophisticated gadget.

Near his ear was positioned a small electronic tab. It was rigged up to the ear through a tiny almost invisible tube running into the ear cannel.

The Deltan was completely bald like the females of the same species. His purple eyes opened wide in surprise when he saw Spock. He smiled pleasantly and showed a perfect set of pearly teeth.

"Captain Spock I am Heihali Komalii. It is a pleasure. What may I do for you?" The officer's general good manners and high spirits surprised Spock himself. Over the years he had discovered that most communication's personal were usually either short-tempered or half a sleep. Except for Nyotta Uhura. He had the utmost respect for her.

"Yes. I wish to speak to Admiral Chahoti," he said. The Deltan nodded.

"Please hold on. Putting you through." He looked up at the Vulcan. "Live long and prosper Captain," he said before there was a momentary blank of the screen.

Admiral Chahoti was sat at his desk. He was quite young for an admiral. Even younger than James Kirk had been when he had been promoted from captain. The man's black platted hair briefly caught the light from the window. Spock realised he was sitting in Nogura's old office. In fact the Native American Indian had just replaced the previous commanding Admiral after Nogura had retired from service years before.

"Hello Spock," he said in complete non-Federation terms. "What do you have for me?"

Spock swallowed. "The Anagosians have agreed to Federation protection and citizenship. There is one problem though," he said. The Indian raised both brows.

"Name it." Spock noticed the elaborate tattoo on the right side of the man's forehead.

"These people are dying from an unknown condition which renders the males infertile. I promised their leader that the Federation would help them."

"Yes of course. I'll send out for medics and scientists right now. They will get in contact with the Anagosians." The admiral judging by Spock's expression knew there was something else. He folded his arms." And what else?"

"They wish to trade a mineral substance called Quasimite." The admiral's brows bristled.

"Isn't that stuff rare?" Spock nodded.

"They have led me to believe that they are mining the substance in great quantities."

"It sounds good to me. The stuff may be beneficial to the Federation. I'll have to go and check with my superiors though."

"How long?"

The man shrugged. "A few days maybe. Anyway where can I contact you?"

"Here."

"Can I have the terminal identification number?" He said. Spock nodded.

"Three four zero two c alpha nine," Spock said as he read the access code off the computer. The Native Indian jotted the number down on his stylus pad.

"Okay. I'll get back three days time at sixteen hundred. Earth time?"

"That will be adequate sir."

"Good then." He smiled one last time. "Peace and long life and may your spirit be blessed and kept safe by the animal guides wherever you go." Spock returned the traditional Vulcan greeting.

"Live long and prosper." The screen blanked. Spock stepped back and parted the curtain. "The Federation are making the necessary arrangements. They will send a medical team here as soon as possible."

"And the Quasssimite?"

"Admiral Chahoti explained to me that he would make the necessary appointment with Trading Commission."

"Excccellent," said the Anagosians in unison. "And the Federation will sssend usss the necccessssary medicccal equipment to help usss?"

"As I said the Federation will offer you independent medical equipment and send physicians once membership has been submitted." 

"We ssstill wisssh to trade the mineral," said Chai as the three left the room and entered out side.

"If the commission think it is of any value they will let you know."


	22. Chapter 19

****

Chapter 19

The planet slowly rotated on the view screen. Saavik newly promoted to captain had acquired a starship of her own called the _Krackatowa_. She was seated in the command seat at the centre of the bridge.

In front at the right was the helm and navigator's station where Mr Lucas Tavell was sat. On the opposite side sat the operations manager station where Lieutenant Jean Luc Picard sat adjusting some minor alterations on his consul. At the rear of the command centre was the weapons consul. Each side of the bridge was the communications station on left with the science/library computer station on the right.

At this present time they were scanning the surface of the planet Droline V. It was an advanced and sophisticated society yet the people were considered to be a little eccentric. Strangely everyone had completely disappeared off the surface of the planet without any reasonable explanation what so ever.

"There is absolutely no humanoid life left," said the female first officer. She was also chief science officer. At this time she was standing to her captain's left hand side and she was frowning with puzzlement. "I simply can't believe that everyone has just disappeared."

Saavik swivelled in her chair to face Lieutenant Commander Brown. Brown was a robust woman. Not exactly fat but her frame was muscular due to years of weight training. She was a fairly attractive lady with short curly blond hair cut into the latest fashion. Brown was also very tall. She would tower over her captain by about thirteen centimetres.

"Perhaps they are now living below the surface of their world?" Said Saavik gazing across at the science officer.

"I've looked sir, but there isn't a culture living beneath the surface of this world." She waved her hands in the air in annoyance. "The planet has no humanoid life forms registering or anything actually." She shrugged her broad shoulders.

"Are you picking up any other kind of intelligent life?"

Brown shook her head. "None sir. Not that I'm registering. I am wondering though if the planet is actually interfering with our scanners." Brown got out of her seat and wondered over to the railing near to Saavik. "But it shouldn't do. We have visited here before and there was no problem."

"Your previous captain?" Brown nodded.

"Aye sir."

"Then I believe we should investigate all possibilities. What do have on records for this planet Commander?"

"Well, it's about the size of Saturn in the Sol system. M classification. Similar in appearance and temperature as the artificially created environment on the planet Risa. People are friendly enough." Saavik nodded.

"The entire population of a planet can't simply vanish out of thin air in three weeks." Brown hurried back to her station. She took one last desperate look down the neck of her scanner as if hoping she had been in error. The reading came up the same. "That is so weird," she said peering throughout the device.

Saavik got to her feet and straightened her new uniform. "Then I want to beam down to see what has happened." Someone gasped. Saavik turned and gazed at him icily. The young man managed a pitiful smile. The crew were obviously unsure of their new captain.

"Captain, may I make a suggestion," said the first officer.

"You may," said the Vulcan walking over to the science station.

"I do not mean to contradict you decision sir, but the Captain's place is on the bridge of her ship." Saavik raised a dark slanted brow.

It was almost unheard of for a captain beaming down with the landing party in a dangerous situation. In the late twenty three twenties it was considered that the captain's position was on the ship and it was the first officer's job to captain a landing party no matter what the situation was. The only time the captain was really sanctioned to come down was when the situation determined that all was completely safe and if emergencies came about. Saavik was all too used to joining landing parties and she felt it was necessary to join them now.

"That may have been the case for your previous captain, but not me." She paused. "We are beaming down." She leaned over to the arm and opened a communication link to the engineer. "Mr Singh we are preparing to beam down to the planet's surface in ten minutes."

"Standing by. I'll met you in the transporter room," said the Indian.

"Very good. Saavik out." She turned to the science station then addressed the rest of the crew. "I want my First Officer and Ensign Georga," she said looking at the young new crew woman standing quietly at her post next to Brown. Saavik clicked a button on the arm of the chair. "Dr McMeres if you will join me in the transporter room in five minutes."

"On me way," said the Irishman.

"Mr Picard you may take the Conn." The Frenchman got to his feet and positioned himself in the now vacant command chair.

This was also a new assignment for him. Maybe in a few years he too could achieve the rank of captain. Surely, but slowly he was climbing the long ladder to command as his captain had done before him.

Picard had never served under a Vulcan before and he wondered what it must have been like serving with the most famous Vulcan captain in the fleet, Captain Spock who was in his own right a living legend. Picard and Saavik had become friends too. He had been interested in her many accounts about the _Enterprise_ and the _Lincoln_ which she had served aboard.

Lieutenant Picard was twenty-two and fresh out of the academy. He even acquired the distinguishable rank of lieutenant even before setting foot outside the grounds of Starfleet Academy.

He had just recovered from an almost fatal heart operation. In fact he was stabbed by a Nausicaan only a few months ago. The injury had nearly cost him his life. The organ was so badly damaged that it could not be repaired. It was replaced with a mechanical heart. As of now the wound was completely healed. Picard new better of it to get entangled with such dangerous and violent people again.

Everyone stared at the view screen. Even from thousands of miles above, it seemed different. The appearance was unlike anything expected. The records had stated it was an idyllic world much like the appearance of the Earth, with green fields and meadows, large oceans. Tall trees, even those that flowered, clear blue sky, and warm temperatures.

When Saavik had first visited Earth she thought that the planet was the most bizarre world she had ever seen. Of course comparing it to the world she grew up in, it was like a dream, or even a paradise.

The officers and security team comprised of Ensign Angelica Georga. Her speciality was alien botany, Commander Katherine Brown, Physician Dr Kieran McMeres, and Saavik with the two security guards, Lieutenants Josephs and Warren.

Saavik, Brown, and Georga stepped into the transporter room. At the control station stood a small man wearing a blue turban on his head. He was the captain of engineering. Commander Ranji Singh.

"Is everything ready?" Said Saavik to him. Singh nodded his head.

"It is Captain. Standing by."

"Good."

"Captain," said the chief medical officer who was standing behind her. Saavik turned and the doctor moved. "I've instructed Dr Berger to keep track of us when we've beamed down."

"Do you think we will find trouble Kieran?" Asked young Ensign Georgia. Just as they were speaking the other doctor who was quite a friend of a very famous doctor now retired from Starfleet entered the transporter room with his tracking equipment.

"It's just a precaution me dear," said McMeres smiling at the small black woman with closely cropped black hair and large bright eyes.

"Here," said Berger as the passed across the room towards the landing party. "I want everyone to wear one of these." Berger passed the small tiny electrodes around. "It's just so that I can keep tabs on you all from up here."

Everyone stepped onto the transporter platform and then stood on their individual pad.

"Take care down there folks," said Berger. "It doesn't look to friendly."

Berger took his place next to the engineer. Singh activated the controls and slid his podgy fingers up the dematerialisation board. A low hum could be heard. Slowly it grew louder and accelerated into a high pitch whine. The six people on the transporter melted into six pillars of glowing energy then they faded into nothing.

They materialised in a land that was far from idyllic. Green fields and meadows were replaced with sticky mud and slime banks. There was no greenery only sludge and decaying matter. What remained of the willowy spiralling trees were dead spindly twists of broken black branches.

The air was thick and sickly. Everywhere mire, slime, and mould grew. Very few living animals had survived the holocaust except for those who could resist the drastic change in temperature and environment.

The normally clear blue sky was now a grim grey colour and it was cold, damp, murky, and boggy. Not at all what it had been reported as being like. It was hard to imagine people from all over the galaxy had visited this world at one time in their lives. It was true what Commander Brown had said. In many ways it had been a naturally created version of the pleasure planet Risa.

The landing party huddled in a small group fighting the chill gnawing into their bones. The first officer was already scanning the environment with her tricorder. Ensign Georga frowned at hers as if puzzled.

"Captain this is strange." She gazed across at her commanding officer. Saavik took a step closer to where Georga was standing.

"All these plants, everything here..." She glanced down at the tricorder. "...They have been reformed some way. All that we see before us looks if it's either dead or dying, but it's changed. I don't know how this can be possible." She gazed up at Saavik frowning.

"You have no idea?" She said. Georga shook her head.

"No sir. All this is impossible in this short amount of time."

Saavik crouched down and eyed a damp slimy patch of green foul smelling sludge. She stood back up again and tightened the heavy-duty jacket she wore. She took out the communicator she carried in the pocket. Before she could open it Brown stepped to her side.

"Saavik, I suggest we transport some equipment down. That way we can see for ourselves what has happened to these plants in depth." Brown pointed to what once was a rare flowering bush.

"I have a theory," said Georga.

"Which is?" Saavik said in a quiet voice as if she was only half listening to what the young officer was saying.

"I wondered whether they have evolved." Saavik nodded in agreement.

"I was just thinking the same thing, but perhaps we should beam up some samples to the ship for analysis as well." Saavik flipped open her communicator.

"_Krakatowa_ this is Saavik." For a moment there was nothing but silence so Saavik repeated. "This is Saavik please come in. Picard do you read?" Suddenly there was a discharge of static then Picard's voice came over the speaker.

"Picard here. We're not reading you very well."

"Same here. It appears that there is a disturbance. Can you compensate?" In the background she heard faint speech. Picard then spoke again.

"We are experiencing some difficulty. Communications are trying to adjust." Then there was hush except for a distinctive cracking noise.

"Picard..." Saavik flicked the communicator with her finger then tried to adjust the frequency. "Jean Luc please come in." Picard's faint voice was barely audible under the high pitch sound.

"Captain we are experiencing..." There was a jilted sound of speech. "...difficulties...communications..." Suddenly there was a shrill pitch and whine noise, which assaulted Saavik's ears. Then there was nothing. She had no idea whether her ship was in trouble or the landing party.

"Captain," said her first officer flicking open her communicator, as did the rest of the team. "The communicators, all of them are non functional. There's not even static."

"Then we're stuck here." The doctor sighed rubbing his greying hair.

"We are. I suggest we spend our time seeking out what or whatever has caused this. I believe this is not a natural phenomenon," said the Vulcan.

"You can say that again." The doctor commented. "What if it's radiation? Because if it is we need to get out of here fast." Saavik shook her head.

"Negative my tricoder does not register anything above the normal specifications. There is something else." Saavik paused and listened. "I can sense it." She turned to Brown. "What about your tricorder?" Brown shook her head.

"Non sir. Not that I can pick up. That's if our devises are functioning properly."

"Then you think something alien has caused all this?" Said the doctor exasperated.

"It is possible judging by the extensive reshaping of this planet. It is highly unlikely that a natural accurance would have recreated all of this," she said indicating with her hand. The doctor appeared amuse with the reason she gave him and he backed away.

"This air won't be doin' much for our lungs."

"Yes. Oxygen levels are changing fast," said Brown looking once more down at her tricorder. "These plants are thriving on higher levels of carbon dioxide. Look how this alga is growing. Back on Earth such a specimen wouldn't have the chance to develop like this."

"Plant?" Said McMeres. "They look dead."

"On my second scan of the flora a lot of the plants are dead, but a lot is alive and thriving."

McMeres spoke. "If it doesn't getting hotter I'd say the planet is changing similarly like the Earth did in the twentieth and twenty first century. Something they called the green house effect?" 

That is exactly what it is like," said Georga. She shook her head and gazed down at her tricoder. "Sir my tricorder is actually registering extreme heat and it's getting hotter. It doesn't make any sense."

"Yes," replied the Vulcan.

"But I don't understand how the vegetation can survive in such cool then boiling hot temperatures."

"That is what we must find out," said Saavik.

"I think survival is our first problem sir," said McMeres. "The air will get harder to breath. I can prescribe a compensator, but it'll wear off after a few hours at the most."

"Administer it doctor." Brown said. He took out his miracle medical kit and choose a rather vile looking bright yellow tube and attached it to his hypo spray.

"Two ccs of Kydrolothinal coming up." He administered the dosage one by one then gave himself a shot last.

"Security, circle around," said Brown. She drew her phaser and set it on stun just as a precaution. "We don't know what we are dealing with."

"I am well aware of the procedures regarding away teams, Commander," said Saavik a little annoyed.

Carefully and slowly they made their way through the slimy wilderness. After a while Saavik's tricoder began to fluctuate in and out of function status. She applied a different modulator, but nothing worked. It was nothing to do with the power relays as well. Saavik had checked the battery power before they had left.

"Is everyone's tricorder functioning adequately?" She asked.

"Mine's completely drained I even tried the back up supply. That doesn't work either," said Georga. Saavik armed and fired her phaser at a black lifeless tree. There was nothing. Not even a little whimper of exhausted energy.

"The phasers are drained. All tricorders, which still function, turn off. We may need them later."

Above the planet, _Krackatowa_ was still orbiting and her crew were trying desperately to re-establish a communications link with the landing party who had beamed down over two hours ago. Picard still seated in the chair drummed his fingers on the arm.

There was nothing to do but sit tight and wait until the communications officer could get communications back on line. The weapons and the transporter were also non functional which was rather strange. The engineer was desperately trying to correct the problem, but it would possibly take many hours.

Picard thumbed his brow and leaned forward.

"Any response?"

Tralii Antraia the Betazoid communications officer shook his head. "Non sir. I've done the best I can." He shrugged. "It's interference from the planet."

"Take us up into a higher orbit," said Picard thinking that might correct some of their problems. Minor problems were now growing into serious ones. The main computer was the big worry. It controlled all vital functions aboard the ship. If anything happened to the life support systems they would be in deep trouble. Trouble that might be impossible to correct.

"Aye sir," said Tavell from his station. His slim fingers danced across the keyboard. The ship slowly glided higher up out of the planets atmosphere.

"Establish a comm link now," said Picard.

The communications offer shook his head. "Unable to. Interference."

"Try the nearest base. Tell them of our currant position."

"Aye."

Unfortunately Antraia failed to establish a link to the nearest Starbase. "Sir unable to make contact." Picard sighed. 

"Try Starfleet Command," he said. "Send a message at top priority confirming our problem." He looked forward at the view screen. The planet was changing before his eyes.

"Aye sir," Said the empathic Betazoid. He struggled to access a frequency. "Sir the message will take days to get there."

"Is that the best?" Said Lieutenant Picard.

"Yes," replied the communication's officer in a dreary timid low voice.

"Than that will have to do. Keep trying to hail the landing party."


	23. Chapter 20

****

Chapter 20

Back down on the planet night began to fall. The grey sky was fading to blackness and no stars could be seen at all. The landing party had been wandering for hours. The temperature was dramatically dropping from the previous sweltering heat.

"I recommend we camp for the night," said the Vulcan captain. Suddenly she heard a noise. Ensign Georga gasped in shock as a dark shape gilded past her.

"Captain...What...?"

Unable to defend themselves the Starfleet crew ran for safety.

"What the hell was that?" Retorted the doctor as he ran.

Saavik shook her head. "Unknown, but whatever it was has now passed.

"Actually I don't think I wanna know what it was after all."

"All equipment has failed. We can't even contact the ship," mumbled Georga.

"Everyone hold tight," commented Brown as her heavy muscular frame ran on beside the young ensign.

Finally everyone came to a halt. Georga sat down on a reasonably unsoiled fallen tree trunk.

"We'll take turns to rest," said Saavik. "You..." She pointed at Katherine Brown. "...Ensign Georga and Warren can set up camp. Myself and Lieutenant Joseph's and Doctor McMeres. We will take the first watch."

Everyone who was to rest managed to find a reasonably dry spot to lie down on. They doubted that they would get much sleep though.

Ensign Georga lay with her arms clutched around her tightly in an attempt to reserve warmth. She lay awake and fearful thoughts ran through her brain. She was young, to young to die. This was her first mission aboard a starship. _What a hell of a_ _way to end up on your first assignment,_ she thought. _Marooned on a god's forsaken planet with only slime mould for company and ghostly inhabitancy or what ever that thing was._ She tried to suppress a chill and it wasn't from the cold.

Saavik sat in eerie silence and gazed through the decaying wilderness. For a moment she felt herself drifting off to sleep. She told herself she must stay awake for the sake of her crew. Even through it had been a long day and they were all very hungry including herself she knew she must stay alert.

She thought about Spock. She still hadn't contacted him about the distressing message he had sent her from Vulcan those few years back. She had tried to reach him a few times, but she could never get hold of him. He seemed to always be far away. 

Saavik heard that he had left Starfleet and had gone to Vulcan to pursue a career in diplomacy. She had wondered why he had so drastically altered his choice of career. She hadn't seen him in years. It had got harder and harder for her to pick up the courage to contact him until finally she found it impossible.

Since Saavik received the message from Spock that T'Sharl had been killed she had managed to take her mind away from her terrible grief concerning her daughter _and_ Spock by totally absorbing her entire life into her career.

She had never told anyone about this and probably never would. Saavik had told herself that she could deal with her pain alone and that it would fade after time. As time passed however she had found it even harder to bear. The pain did not simply fade out of existence. 

Her child was the only person she had in the entire galaxy and when she was told that she died a futile death Saavik simply denied the fact from herself until it simply got to the point of being unbearable.

In those events she had returned to her quarters and struggled against the wicked alien emotions, which taunted her for so long. Most of the time she succeeded, but when she did not all she could do was endure it. So many times she had wanted to leave the fleet and return to Vulcan and find Spock.

The information about T'Sharl had been brief in his communication. She guessed that he hadn't the fortitude to contact her personally and that had made the issue even harder for her to bear that Spock didn't want to speak to her personally.

Saavik came back to the present. They hadn't planned on staying here this long otherwise the doctor would have taken along with him a larger dose of medication and food.

Katherine Brown sat slumped against the remains of a tree. Frederick Josephs. Well, Saavik wasn't sure if he was even awake. Suddenly he moved and sighed. Evidently he was.

Three hours past. The others awoke. Georga however was already awake. The crew swapped watches. Saavik lay down on the dead grass. For some time she lay awake. Finally her mind began to relax and she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Someone screamed. It must have been Georga by the sheer look of terror on her face. Saavik sat bolt upright and brushed long curly brown hair off her face. Her eyes widened in actual shock as the deflated corps of Warren lay like an empty bag on the ground. McMeres carefully rolled the body over. On the neck were six huge gashes. He sighed as he examined the body.

"Whatever did this has wiped out the entire contents. Only part of his scull and brain remain," he said bluntly.

Georga turned away.

Saavik came to her side. Are you all right?" The girl said nothing and struggled to fight back tears. "Angelica?" Questioned the Vulcan.

"I saw it happen. That THING..." She pointed indicating where whatever it was had come from. "It grabbed him before he even had the chance to move out of the way." She began to sob. "I'm sorry sir."

"You must be strong," Saavik said. "Unfortunately this comes with the vocation." Brown approached them.

"Is she all right?" Saavik nodded.

"Yes." Georga wiped back the tears and straightened. "Yes I'm Okay," she mumbled.

"You say you saw it?"

"I did." She looked down at the muddy ground. Commander Brown touched her arm.

"It won't get any easier will it?" She questioned. Brown shook her head.

"No, but you will learn to deal with it as you gain more experience. Do you need any medical help?" She shook her head.

"No."

"Can you tell us where whatever it was came from?"

"And what in the name of heaven did it look like?" Said the doctor.

"I never even saw it properly," said Josephs. The tall black man approached them.

"It was huge and black. Suddenly he was just laying there."

"It came from that direction," Georga said pointing to the east. "It was huge, black, like a giant slug or leech. It grabbed Ant. He didn't even have time to cry out."

"We must take extra precautions. Stay close," ordered Saavik.

Slowly the black sky took on a dim grey colour. It couldn't be said that it brightened, but daylight slowly crept through the broken and mangled trees.

The last stone was placed. Antwan Warren was laid to rest. The sky suddenly electrified with lightening and thunder roared. Abnormal weather for this once quiet planet. Rain slowly began to fall like broken needles.

Doctor McMeres pulled his collar up tighter around his neck and shivered. The air was crisp and he could even see his own breath in the icy air. Everything was carpeted in ice.

The group left and continued cautiously and delicately down a path that was once laid with wood bark. It was amazing to think that this part of the planet had once been thriving wildlife parkland. Now there was nothing except for the debris of what once was alive.

Georga had lost the inkling of time. She judged they had been walking for hours. She sighed. The young woman still had the terrible image of Antwon Warren in her mind. She seriously doubted that they would get out of this alive. She was soaked, hungry, and longed for her bed.

Saavik stopped. "I hear something." The doctor stopped beside her.

"What?" He said carefully.

"It has gone now."

Whatever it was it was watching them.

"This way," Saavik said pointing in front of her.

"How do you know?" McMeres said frowning. In many ways he reminded her of a younger version of Doctor Leonard McCoy. Only except that this medic was from Ireland. Saavik assumed that McCoy's ancestors had originated from Ireland too.

"My people, you could say have developed a seventh sense."

"And what if you're wrong?" A droplet of water tickled down McMeres's forehead and along side his nose. He brushed it away with his sleeve.

"Logically, I can not give you a definite answer." 

"You can't?"

"But the chances are equal that we may find at least a temporary safe place." The doctor laughed, but it was a tortured sound.

"There's no safe place here, Saavik. Look around you. We're stuck here. We can't contact the ship or it contacts us. Don't your realise we just as well be dead." He grabbed Saavik's arm in a desperate plea. "We're going to die. And it's your entire fault. If only you hadn't wanted to beam down here." Saavik stiffened. What had the doctor been hoping for, a reaction? She detached herself from his hand and stepped away.

"Doctor, calm yourself," she said in a dispassionate voice. Saavik could only assume that the environment was affecting him. Abruptly something struck her hard on the back of the head. Saavik fell heavily onto the ground. Blackness engulfed her.

Saavik awoke in pitch darkness. She fought back nausea from the offensive odour in the area. From what she could sense she was being held captive in a large space. It was freezing and wet. She pressed her hand against a slimy stone wall and guessed that she was in an underground cave of some sorts. Beside her she heard a moan.

Katharine Brown lay in a tangled heap. Slowly she sat up. Taking particular care not to hurry as her head was spinning. Brown's first reaction was _Oh my god I'm blind, _butsoon she realised that she was being held in a dark prison of some sorts.

Gingerly she touched her head. Instinctively she pulled back when a pang of pain on her forehead argued against the pressure of her fingers. Brown shuddered. The air was barely breathable. Cautiously she reached out her arm as if judging the distance of the cell. For a second she was taken aback when she heard Saavik's calm voice.

"Are you uninjured?" She said.

"Are you?"

"I am relatively unscathed."

"I think I have a bump on the head. Something very hard hit me." For a moment she stopped. "Where are we? I can't see a bloody thing."

"I believe those life forms which Ensign Georga saw has brought us here. The question why? I am uncertain." Saavik moved her legs. Since she could not feel them earlier the Vulcan formerly had postulated that they were broken, but now circulation and sensation was coming back into the form of what humans had described as pins and needles. The term exactly matched the sensation. She guessed that she had been lying in the same position for a long time.

"God I feel stiff," murmured Brown as she struggled to move. "Good job we don't remember anything. I would imagine it was a pretty bumpy ride."

"I agree," Saavik said casually.

"Are we the only ones here?" Saavik called the other members of the away team, but no one answered.

"I do not know."

"It smells like rotting fish in here," McMeres said while squeezing his noise.

A little while later a soft moan could be heard and someone shouted "OW" very loudly and other groans emanated from their dungeon.

"I believe every one has been accounted for," said Saavik.

Ensign Angelica Georga sat up slowly. The chill had eaten into her spine and had caused her muscles to spasm. Carefully she rubbed her eyes. Her mouth felt like a bristled mat. She felt like death warmed up.

"Is anybody there?" She said in a quiet voice. Saavik abruptly answered her.

"Are you well?"

"Considering sir, but it feels as if I have broken every bone in my body. She wiped blood off her swollen lip. "Where are we?"

"We don't know," said Brown with a crisp British accent.

Georga suddenly felt very sick. "Those...those things brought us here didn't they?" She said in a trembling voice. No one said anything. The doctor's mumbling voice suddenly surfaced again.

"Any one hurt?" He sat up and braced his stiff back. "Fred?"

"No sir," came a frangible reply.

"Well, that's one person anyway," he said gruffly. "This place smells terrible." McMeres paused trying desperately not to vomit. "What have they got in here, dead bodies?" He reached out his hand to touch Brown who was sitting not far away. Instead he grabbed something else. Something grisly. McMeres pulled back. The doctor leapt with a start and came down next to Saavik. She moved.

"Doctor is you all right?"

Trembling with sickening shock he managed to speak. "There was a body sitting right there next to me," Saavik said nothing.

"I thought doctors are supposed to be used to things like that," said Georga.

"Not when you find something like that sitting next to you." He paused. 

"Look for yourself."

"I don't think so."

"How long has it been?" Said Brown.

"Since we awoke, ten minutes fifteen seconds," Saavik said crisply.

"And we're just gonna sit here."

"Your are correct Doctor McMeres. I think the logical course of action would be to find if there is any weaknesses in this confinement." The doctor breathed deeply preparing to say something to her. She got to her feet and brushed sand and dirt off her uniform.

"Saavik," the doctor said getting up. "I'm sorry about what happened on the planet's surface before." He lowered his head. "What I mean to say is that I..."

"Your apology is accepted, come."

Everyone else stood up slowly with care. In the darkness they could vaguely make out a shape of a tunnel. Saavik turned on her heel and started walking.

"Are you sure it's safe in there?" Retorted the doctor.

"It is as safe as anywhere in this place," she said. This time McMeres couldn't be bothered to argue. When Saavik's mind was made up that was it.

Everyone cautiously followed her into the tunnel. It was even darker that the cave before. After some time there appeared to be a wavering insubstantial light. Whether her eyes were lying to her and her brain was showing her something she wanted to see Saavik did not know.

In the distance she caught sight of a pale red glow and shadowy figures dancing on the rocky walls. Here the walls themselves did not drip with decay, but sparkled with mineral deposits. Saavik decided there was light just up ahead.

Carefully the landing party made their way along the narrow stretch of corridor. The flickering light was candlelight. Saavik realised and it was casting eerie shadows along the length of the wall. As of yet she couldn't make out any direct figures, but the distant hum of humanoid voices could be heard.

She stopped at the end of the tunnel and peered around the corner. Her suspicions were correct. People were living here. Humanoids. About thirty of them. Men, woman, and children were huddled around a large campfire. Evidently there must be an opening of sorts to enable the smoke to escape from this cave.

Saavik and the others stepped through. She could clearly make out singing. Those people were far from terrified. They sat playing home made instruments and amusing their children.

The scene looked primitive compared to the highly advanced scenes of everyday life before the disaster. The men appeared to be drinking a hot alcoholic beverage of sorts. Perhaps that described the merriment.

Saavik indicated for her crew to follow her into the gathering. They stepped past a rather intoxicated, yet jolly red-faced man rolling from side to side in time with the music. In his hand he carried a carved wooden bowl filled to the brim with some of that brew.

He tossed it up in the air at Saavik. Apparently making a toast. The beverage however spilled out and dripped onto the floor. Saavik stepped over him. An eyebrow raised in startlement.

Someone was waving an enthusiastic arm at them to follow. The _Krackatowa_ crew stepped through the crowd towards the man. Sitting next to him was a woman seemingly his wife who was nursing a small baby.

"Come sit da'n. Enjoy." He offered her a bowl of that rather strong smelling brew.

"No thank you," she said.

"Come on luv, a little won't hurt ya."

"I would rather not."

The doctor sat down and leaned over at the man. "I'll have a drop."

"Help ya self mate," he said in a sort of alien cockney London accent. The man peered closely at Saavik. "Perhaps you fancy..."

The woman sitting next to him pulled his arm. "You take now notice of im' la've. He's just pullin' ya leg. Ain't ya." She eyed him then grabbed hold of the shirt he was wearing and pulled. She then gave him a big sloppy kiss. The baby started wailing.

"My name's K'Rissel," she said as she gently bounced her baby on her knee. "This is my husband, Alet. Wot's your name lav?"

"Saavik," Saavik said crisply.

"What's a fine Vulcan lady like you do' in' in a god's forsaken dump like this?" Asked Alet.

"Your planet has been invaded by deadly beings which have virtually wiped out every living thing," she said. Saavik was amazed how these people could simply ignore what was going on with their world.

"Yes. I know. They've killed millions and millions of people."

"And you simply sit back and let them do the same to you." Genuine anger stirred in her voice.

"Wot can we do," said K'Rissel "We might as well enjoy our last moments." She paused. "Wot's the point sitin' back and letin' our lives slip past us?"

"Have you not tried reconciliation?" The woman laughed so loud that she collected quite a few stares from the people around her.

"Are you sane luv?" Her face suddenly dropped. "They're nothing more than animals. They won't listen." She shook her head sadly. "We're not that stupid. The very best scientists on the planet tried everyfing." She shrugged. "Of cause they're all dead now."

"Are you the only people remaining?"

"As far as we know. All our equipment, everyfing is gone now." She shook her head. "We have to make do wiv wot we got." She sighed deeply then quite roughly pulled a strand of wavy red hair out of her baby's mouth. "It's hard to believe our world was a every bit as advanced as your Federation." She shrugged. "Now..." She stopped in mid sentence and glanced a Saavik who was looking at the baby.

"Got any kids?" She asked after a while.

"I had one, but she died when she was twelve."

"Ahh, bless ya. I'm sorry." She glanced down at her child. "I lost one meself." Hatred twanged her highly accented voice.

"The aliens got mine." Tears came to her eyes and she wiped them away with a grubby hand. "She was six." K'Rissel paused for a moment. Saavik glanced at Brown.

"May I ask aw?" The woman said. Saavik was aghast at the woman's nosiness, but it didn't show in her voice.

"Yes. I was away. T'Sharl died when she fell of the ridge of a volcano while attending an archaeology trip with the Vulcan Science Academy."

"On Vulcan?" The woman sounded shocked. Saavik nodded and wondered why she was discussing it with a perfect stranger.

"I must ask you something very important," said Saavik deliberately changing the subject.

"I'm listnin'."

"Do you know why you and your people are being kept here?" The woman shrugged and repositioned her baby.

"Now an' again one of those slugs come down ere' takes one of us and we never see um again. Dunno. But it's funny cus' you would have fort they would have eaten us by now." Saavik nodded in agreement.

"Is there a way out?"

"Only up there," she said pointing to the gap in the high ceiling where the smoke from the fire came out. For a moment Saavik sat pondering it.

"Then how do you get food?"

"They give it to us. No idea why. Are you finking' won't I'm finking?"

"I believe so." Saavik glanced at the others. "Will you excuse me please."?

"Course."

Saavik slipped away without anyone really noticing. She crouched down beside Katherine Brown. "Katherine." She turned away from the conversation with an elderly man sitting opposite from her.

"Yes sir."

"Forgive the intrusion, but may I have a word." Brown smiled.

"Of course."

"In private." Brown nodded at the elderly gentleman and excused herself.

"I believe these people are being kept here for a reason other than sustenance on the immediate level. The creatures. This planet is nearly depleted of its natural resources."

"Like we said before." Then she realised. "The ship. They want the ship. If they could only gain access to it. They would force us to fly wherever they wanted. Take those people with them. Their breeding stock ready for the voyage."

"Yes, that woman over there, K'Rissel the woman with that child. She told me the she had another. She had been taken by one of the creatures. Commander we have to get out of here as quickly as possible."


	24. Chapter 21

****

Chapter 21

Above the planet Jean Luc Picard sat in the command chair. He had to make a decision about what to do next.

It had appeared that there was nothing else to do, but wait still. It could take days before they eventually received word from Starfleet Command. He seriously wondered whether the message would be received at all. Picard glanced at the view screen.

"Mr Tralii," he said. The officer turned in his chair and faced Picard. "And Mr Tavell. How far is the nearest starship in this area?"

The officer keyed in the necessary data and looked back over at Picard. "From my data the USS _Nova_ is one light year away from this point." Picard stood up and tugged at his uniform.

"Excellent," he said. The Frenchman stepped down and then over to the communications station. "Mr Tralii, would it be possible to send a message via the Epsilon carrier wave signal?"

"Yes sir. I think so. I would have to adjust my instruments slightly to matched the variants, but it can be done as long as we are up in a higher orbit."

"How high?" Said Picard.

The officer shrugged slightly. "I'd say about seven thousand metres higher than are present position." Picard stepped across and walked stiffly over to the helm and navigator station.

"Lieutenant, take us up."

"Aye sir," said the human.

Slowly the majestic starship rose higher, barely orbiting the decaying world at all.

"Mr Trallii, send a message explaining our currant position and condition." He paused. "On second thoughts you better make it an SOS."

"Aye."

"In the mean time I want to send down a shuttle craft." An officer or two turned and gazed at him. Picard ignored them. He pressed the communication toggle-leading straight to the chief engineer. The device was quite a marvel as the Indian man could be accessed anywhere on the ship.

Ranji Singh was sprawled under the transporter consul. About him was scattered several different tools. He had spent several hours trying to find out what was happening to the system. Now he was huffing and puffing.

His helper Lieutenant Piper was just as worse for wear as he. They had tried several times to see if the transporter energisers would function in any position. Each time had been a clear and definite failure.

The empty storage containers used for the beaming simply came back melted, or virtually disintegrated. Every time something was energised, as soon as it entered the transporter buffers the whole damn mechanism would short circuit and spit shards of electrical energy discharge around the room like fire works.

The engineers were determined not to let Saavik down. It wasn't impossible, the interference with the power relays and buffer could be corrected. The only problem was how. That was what Singh and Piper were trying to figure out.

The chief engineer's personal communication chip beeped. It startled him. Then he heard Picard's deep baritone voice filter through loudly.

"Sir..." the engineered managed to mumble, "...what is it?" He took a ray generator and energy neutraliser device from the floor and hoisted it up into the air from underneath the transporter platform.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I want a shuttlecraft ready in ten minutes."

The engineer mumbled an oath under his breath, which was unrepeatable. "Aye." He sounded exasperated. Picard shut down the link. Singh got to his feet.

"I am afraid man, I will have to leave you with it. Picard wants a shuttle." Piper made a face. He didn't look at all happy. Doing this with the chief engineer was bad enough but his own? The task was near impossible. Singh smiled at him.

"You'll be fine." He gave him a quick pat on the shoulder. "Do what you can. I shouldn't be too long." The engineer turned on his heel and headed straight for the doors. They opened with a slight swoosh before him. Singh stepped through and the doors closed.

Picard stepped onto the landing bay along with André Claude. They made their way to the open shuttlecraft. Soon the shuttle was ready for departure. He had left command to Lucas Tavell.

Picard's plan was to travel down to the planet then hopefully retrieve the landing party and then return safely to the ship. The shuttle was fully operational which was a blessing, as everything else had seemed to go wrong. Even the simple sensor system was working to marginal specifications. That seemed amazing as well.

Picard knew that the crew were against his decision and he feared that he would be led into a trap. The use of the shuttlecraft was their only option since nothing else could bring the landing crew back from where ever they were.

The young officer steeped across the landing bay and placed a bag of equipment onto the metal floor. He saw Singh coming out of the small hatch of the _Uri_.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He said.

"Yes," replied Picard. "You said it was safe to fly this thing through the atmosphere."

"Of course, but remember we can not beam you back, or communicate with you. Once your gone you are really alone. Keep a fix on the shuttle's position at all times. If we see any danger we will use the tractor beam to pull you back immediately."

"I hope it won't come to that," Picard said as he stepped aboard the little ship with his bag of supplies.

"Aye sir," said the engineer half-heartedly. "Let's just hope that the transporter will be ready by then if the event arises."

"Then I'm counting on you."

"Don't count to long," mumbled the Indian. "I may only get power back for a second or two. You will have to be ready at all times."

Picard disappeared from sight inside the shuttle. From the core he made a few adjustments.

"Is the homing device functional?" He called out.

"Yes sir."

"Good. We shall be underway in a few minutes."

"Very well. Good luck to you." Singh smiled for once.

"Thank you," Picard said.

The engineer made his way up towards the control station towering above the bay. He stepped onto the mini lift and it took him up two levels.

Once in side the shuttle and the doors were closed Picard contacted the engineer with the onboard communication system. He sat down at the front. He and Claude were now prepared to take off.

"Mr Singh permission to disembark."

The engineers voice came in through clearly. "Bay door opening in ten..., nine..., eight..., seven..., six..." He began the countdown.

"Power is on line sir," said Claude in a practised English accent. In the background Singh's count down could still be heard.

"Prepare for flight modulation," Picard said.

"One quarter thruster ignition by my mark."

The engineer finished his count down. Slowly grandly the bay doors slid apart with incredible force. The deck vibrated and the landing lights flickered on and off. Picard began a five second count down and slowly the shuttle lifted just millimetres off the floor then slowly rotated towards the maw. The doors continued to open.

"Engage!" Exclaimed Picard. The shuttle continued to rise. The doors were now parted. Slowly, but surly the _Uri_ glided forward then drifted pass the open doors into the clear depth of space. Just below hung the once peaceful blue/green world. _Uri_ emerged outside of the great starship and slowly, gracefully glided forward.

Beside the control compartment Picard adjusted the view screen to aft view. Hung like a dream was the swan like starship passing with great speed around the planet. Finally she was gone.

"Maximum impulse power," said Picard. "Thrusters to two point one quarter power." The small craft speed like the wind down towards the surface of the world.

Suddenly as soon as they thought that everything was running smoothly lights began to blink and beeping instruments seemed to work over time.

They lurched forward.

"Homing device unoperational," delivered Claude. With all the speed he could muster he tried to turn the little ship around. Something was pulling them. It wasn't the _Krackatowa_.

"Red Alert," Picard said. The klaxon began to wail. "What in the..." His voice trailed off.

"It's not the _Krackatowa_. Ship is being controlled by something outside her capacity of range," he said above the din. The young man glanced down at his sensor readout. "Force field five million gigavolts," he said loudly. "We'll be torn apart."

"Trying to compensate." The ship lurched and creaked, trying desperately to pull away. He shook his head in failure. "The _Krackatowa_ won't detect us."

"Unable to stabilise." Picard shouted. His panel blew with spouts of smoke and shrapnel. "Damn." He swivelled in his chair towards the emergency station. He should have known something was going to happen like his. "We'll beam down."

Claude shook his head. "Transporter non operational," he said as he futilely tested the signal to the machine. The USS_ Uri_ plummeted.

"Prepare for emergency evacuation. Get to your pod. NOW." Picard yelled. It was too late. They glanced out of the view screen. Land was speeding closer and closer before their eyes.

Suddenly there was a thud and the young man was thrown from his seat and there was darkness. The darkness gradually turned to light. Picard pulled himself up. Something was blinking and the claxon blared out one last time. It stopped. The shuttle was completely dysfunctional.

Claude lay over his consul. Red blood was streaking his face and hands. Picard got to his feet and went over to his comrade. Softly he called him, but was no respond. He carefully pulled Claude's face from the consul. It fizzed for a moment. The young man didn't respond. He drew back quickly from the result of a mild electric shock. Claude was dead. For a moment the Frenchman felt his stomach lurch.

He had never lost a man under his command before. Slumping back into a chair he reviewed the damage. Nothing was operational. The shuttle was nothing more than a hulk of metal. His next task was to bury Claude.

He got up and crossed the battered, beaten interior to retrieve the two phasers, a tricorder, and communicator. Perhaps Picard could make contact with Saavik down from here. Picard sighed deeply. He flipped open the hand held device. It was dead as expected.

He had no idea where they had crashed. He realised that he could be anywhere on the planet. The entire globe was impossible to search completely for the landing party.

Picard stepped over a piece of mangled equipment on the floor. He told himself that he would have to test for secondary power and see if anything worked aboard. The food replicator. At least that had to be working. It was a protected devise as it was lethal if radiation escaped from it. The devise was a life survival aid.

Picard turned his head when the deck rocked. He nearly lost his footing. There was an offensive smell like rotting flesh, or even worse.

There was a sound. Like a slurping squelch, but more pronounced. Picard felt something cold and slimy on the back of his head. There was searing pain. He collapsed.

Picard awoke in total darkness and his head throbbed. At first he thought it was a dream, but after a while reality struck him, HARD. He was alone, but where? Slowly he made it to his feet. Gradually the dim brightened until he could make out his surroundings. It was chillingly cold and the cave walls were damp with moisture. 

Picard knelt down when he noticed something slightly glistening in the gloom. It was metallic. He picked it up and wiped the grime from its smooth surface and waved it up in the air. Squinting his eyes and feeling the texture with his fingers the relic was non other than a Starfleet insignia badge. Picard realised that the crew had been here at one point.

Carefully he placed the solid latinium acquisition into his pocket and looked around. His head was injured judging by the dizziness he felt. Scanning the area he made out what appeared to be a passageway of some sort.

Picard decided there and then to follow and investigate it. Perhaps it would lead him to the others. He hoped. He assumed that the landing party had done just that.

He entered the hollow. As he travelled deeper into the passage he heard distinctive sounds of people. He frowned. The tunnel led toward the flickering light and into a brightly lit inner cave with a semi hollow roof.

At the centre was a campfire which surrounding it was people of all ages. He stepped into the opening and was greeted by a young woman dressed in a grimy metallic grey tunic with matching trousers. In her arms she held a baby wrapped in a silver thermal emergency blanket.

The woman smiled at him. "Your the bloke Saavik spoke about. She guessed someone would come down ere'."

"The Captain is here?" Said Picard.

"Yep there she is. Look!" The woman freed a hand from the bundle in her arms. The child was sleeping. Surprisingly it did not awaken. The mother pointed to the direction of the crowd. "And ya other friends."

Picard bowed slightly. "Thank you madam." He turned away to follow the direction she had pointed to. The woman joined him at his side.

"My names K'Rissel."

"Jean Luc Picard," he said as he tried to quicken his step. The woman however matched his stride exactly and she was giggling.

"Then ya are a Frenchman?"

"I am," he replied crisply. She nodded.

"Let me invite ya to a dance this evenin'."

"No thank you. I have an important task to complete." Abruptly he stopped and gazed at her. "I thought all your people were missing. How have you survived?"

There was a long pause. "Don't ya know Starfleet?"

"Know what?" He said as he continued towards the direction of where his captain was sitting.

"Those giant slime balls they ate us." Picard frowned. Why did he find what the woman said so unbelievable? Yet something, which he did not like, told him what she had said was true. _What was that creature I heard in the_ _shuttle?_ He thought. _And how did I get this?_

Gingerly he touched the bump on his head and it throbbed. Somehow whatever the creature was it had brought him down here. Did it change the shuttles course position? Was it involved with Claude's death? K'Rissel's voice broke his momentary absence.

"It's true mate. As far as I know we're va only ones left." Picard stepped away from her and he saw his captain. She was seated with her first officer and a rather rowdy older man.

"Jean Luc!" Exclaimed Brown. She stood up and was smiling broadly. "Were so glad to see you."

"And where hav ya been all me life?" Murmured the woman under her breath as she walked away obviously disgruntled by Picard's lack of interest in her. Her husband Alet grinned at her. He obviously could see that his young wife had been attracted to the equally as young Starfleet officer. She looked disappointed when she left.

"I'm afraid it isn't good news," Picard said dully.

"What's happening up there?" Said Brown.

"The transporter is down. Communication is virtually impossible. We can transmit information over selected areas. The planet however..." He shrugged. "There is still a blockage. Lieutenant Trallii has managed to send out an SOS to the nearest starship. We tried to contact Command central." For a moment Picard was silent. "We suspect that the message was dispersed else where."

"Oh god," muttered the human. "Then your not here to rescue us?" Picard shook his head.

"I was." He stopped. "I regret to inform you that I too was taken prisoner by the aliens." Picard sighed hard and tried desperately to remember what had happened before the creature or whatever it what had knocked him out.

"Myself and Lieutenant Claude came by shuttle. We were pulled off course by an unknown manifestation. The shuttle was taken over. Claude died. I was reviewing the damaged and was preparing to leave," Picard paused. "The shuttle rocked slightly. The aliens must have teleported down silently."

"Did you see the creature who attacked you?" Saavik said.

"I don't remember seeing anything sir, but I remember that it touched my neck, it felt so very cold. I did not feel a blow," he paused. "I then woke up in the exterior cavern." For a moment there was silence. Brown noticed the unsightly bump on the lieutenant's forehead. Then saw the sucker marks on his neck. They were large with black puckered flesh.

"He took out the insignia. "I found this sir," he said to Saavik. She took it from him.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Saavik carefully pinned the badge onto her jacket.

"I recommend you see Doctor McMeres at once," said Brown. Picard did not react. "Your neck. You say the creature touched you. It appears it tried to draw blood. You are very fortunate to be alive."

Picard tenitivly touched his neck. It felt bruised, but other than that it was nothing. The doctor strolled over. He must have heard his name being spoken.

"Someone need medical attention? I could not help but over hear." He saw Picard. "Hello Jean Luc. We're saved." 

"I am afraid not." The smile disappeared the moment it came. The doctor seemed to sink. He abruptly came around when he saw the deep bumps on his neck.

"Me god," he exclaimed. "The beast got you. You lucky to be alive. Let me see." Picard sat down. "It is strange that the thing didn't eat you." Said the doctor. He glanced at the captain.

"I suspect it had a reason," she said.

"What is this place?" Picard said looking around.

"The remainder of this planet's inhabitancy."

"The people," Picard said looking over at the crowd. "They seem oblivious to what is happening to them." 

"They do indeed."

Picard looked around again. The doctor sighed.

"For god's sake man keeps still." Brown smirked at him. "What you starring at?"

"Nothing," she said. "What about Jean Luc. Is he gonna be okay?"

"There's not a lot I can do for the bruising until we get to the ship. Your lucky there isn't inflammation. I can cleanse the wound, but it'll have to heal on it's own. As for poison injection I shall have to use the resources I luckily have with me."

He opened his medical bag and took out a medical tricorder and set it on quarter power. McMeres quickly ran the device over Picard. "It'll take a few minutes at the most." He stared at Picard. "I want you too keep still. The faster your heart beats the quicker the poison, if there is any will travel to your brain. I think though since it happened hour's ago you'll probably be okay.

The results came up negative.

"Good," he said. "You came up negative. Your safe," said the doctor. _I hope that the tricoder was functioning correctly and those bloody things weren't altering the settings on my equipment to trick us,_ he thought.

McMeres then took out something else. It was a clear liquid in a spray bottle. He pulled down Picard's collar and sprayed the liquid onto his skin. Picard jumped when it hit his neck. It felt like ice water.

"The people here have said that they are being kept here for food," said Saavik out of the blue.

"What!" Said McMeres with shock.

"I believe we are in a store room of sorts."

"A store room."

"Yes," said Brown.

Georga glanced over at the group from across the other side. She paled after hearing what Captain Saavik had said. "You mean they're going to eat us?" She swallowed terror down and reminded herself she was a Starfleet officer and that they were bound to bump into a few problems now and again. The problem was this was a huge problem.

"I believe that those creatures have possibly consumed the entire inhabitancy of this world. It would explain the absence of all native life on the planet," said Saavik.

"Why?" Said Georga.

"Perhaps their own world is now exhausted. So they hop planet-to-planet devouring anything in its path. Look at what happened to Lieutenant Warren," said the first officer.

"It's true luv," said the man seated next to Georga. She gave a weak smile.

"And your not going to do anything to stop them?"

"Can't do anything." He shrugged. "They've overpowered us."

"But why have they left these people and US here?" Picard joined in.

"Perhaps they want to have something put by for a snack," the doctor replied sarcastically.

"They may not wish to harm us as of yet," said Saavik.

"We'll find out sooner or later," McMeres retorted.

"Perhaps they have nearly depleted the resources of this world," Saavik commented.

"Arrh," He nodded deep in thought.

"Have you asked anyone about their space crafts?" Said Picard. Saavik nodded.

"K'Rissel had said that their vessel was destroyed. When I asked her how they communicated this to her she said that it was telepathic."

"Then they need us to get them to their next destination." Brown frowned in the darkness. "But, what I don't understand is how they could have possibly reformed this planet."

"Perhaps they bought some of their own plants with um' then they took over, killed most of the others indigenous life on this world." McMeres said, "You know, they simply might just have wanted to make the place a little bit more homely?"

"You are considerably wise for a human," said the Vulcan.

"Thanks."

"This place gives me the shivers," said Brown. "Look at the people. All they want is to have a good time.

"You the shivers. I would never have thought possible for a lady who won Aldevora weight lifting contest seven times over. I thought you were a tough girl," McMeres said disbelievingly.

Picard interrupted. "Then you think that we are possibly being kept here as new stock ready for the voyage."

"Then they are planning to capture the _Krackatowa_ and take it to where ever they fancy," said Brown.

"Then we are in a dilemma," Picard said.

"We sure the heck are," replied the doctor coldly. "What if those things have already invaded the ship?" He said to Saavik. She took out her communicator and flipped it open. Nothing happened.

"There is no way to be sure," she said. "My communicator is still malfuntional."


	25. Chapter 22

****

Chapter 22

Above on the _Krackatowa_, captain of engineering Commander Singh got to his feet. The transporter was on its way to functioning properly. Unfortunately the device could now only beam out with out scrambling the molecules. It would be a deal with the devil to materialise.

The engineer sighed. He tapped his personal communicator for the bridge. His voice filtered through. Somehow the channel was blocked. The Indian cursed under his breath. Finally the signal was connected and Tavell's voice came through if not a little phased. Singh tapped at the badge he wore. Nothing altered the reception. He moved around. Still nothing happened. He would have to cheek that out as well.

"I'm not receiving you very well," he said to Tavell.

"What do you have Ranji," said the control officer through the background static.

"Transporter can now beam out."

"And?" Said Tavell's voice through the filter.

"I need more time Lucas. Two days at most."

"We don't have two days. They could be dead down there." The officer's voice raised a few levels. The engineer sighed deeply.

"Okay I'll send down someone else down to assist." Singh looked across at his helper and rolled his eyes. Without realising anything something shadowy prowled silently behind.

"I'll do what I can, but I can't guarantee any success." Behind him the _something_ rose up to full height. Singh noticed a murky black shadow of a manifestation. Putrid and black. The engineer half turned. What he saw was an eight or more foot super slug, dripping with repellent smelling slime. Before he could react the creature lunged. Singh's helper was already dead. He didn't even mutter a sound.

"Oh my gods!" Exclaimed Singh.

The computer started flashing then a claxon went off along with a male computer generated voice repeating over and over again. "Intruder alert. Intruder alert." In the background Tavell's concerned voice called out the engineers name but no answer came.

****

"Singh, Singh what is it? What's happening down there?" Sigh let out a blood-curdling cry.

Up on the bridge Tavell got to his feet. He slammed his fist down on the chair and pressed the intercom switch.

The main computer channelled the message around the ship and to the bridge. It made Tavell jump with a start and adrenaline surged in his veins.

"Security, transporter room one. Immediately. Hold tight," he answered before he leaped across the bridge towards the turbo lift. "Trallii take the Conn." Tavell disappeared into the waiting compartment.

They came a dozen at a time appearing in the transporter room. Soon they would spread throughout the entire ship. There was terror. The creatures appeared to be oozing black slime. It trailed behind then as they moved.

Ensign Anna Pavors made her way down the corridor toward the transporter room. The doors parted before her and she stepped into darkness. _Where was the engineer?_ She thought.

Pavers found the environmental controls on the wall and brightened the chilly room. An alien hovered nearby, for a while she didn't see it. Something made her turn. Something about the room, the environment. Something lunged forwards and toward her.

She could not scream in terror of what she saw. Only silence came out her mouth.

Pavers grabbed a phaser out of the near by locker. She set it on kill. Aimed and fired. One of the creatures screeched. It was a deathly sound. She feared it would rupture her eardrums. Nothing stopped it. Pavers saw Singh pinned against a wall with one of the creatures in front of him. She noticed its slick skin pulsate involuntary.

She knew what she had to do. It was the only thing on her mind. She moved toward the creatures and prepared to attack. They advanced toward her position by scent alone. She noticed that their long feelers were protruding on what appeared to the location of their featureless heads. She realised those were their olfactory sense organs. They did not appear to have any visual organs what-so-ever from Pavors observation.

The doors opened with gasps of alarm from the security guards and Tavell. They aimed phasers in a futile attempt to gain control. Pavers was dragged into the centre of the creatures and they moved in closer. The Starfleet personal could no longer see her or hear her desperate screams, but they knew what she had done. She had created a diversion to save the engineer.

The little man was immediately rushed to sickbay. On his neck appeared to be six puncher wounds. Just like those on the neck of Lieutenant Warren down on the doomed planet.

Singh had been lucky. Unfortunately for Pavers she was now dead. The crew exited the room and locked the doors behind them. They were jammed shut, but protection wouldn't last long. The creatures were strong. Soon they would escape into other parts of the ship.

All unnecessary sections were closed off and the air of oxygen and nitrogen were illuminated including the transporter rooms, but for the crew of the _Krackatowa_ there was no way of escaping. All that they could do was wait, _yet again_. It seemed nothing could destroy these creatures or even frighten them to retreat. Everyone wondered if anything would.


	26. Chapter 23

****

Chapter 23

The antecedent first officer of the first Starship_ Enterprise_ had beamed aboard the Starship_ Nova_ only a matter of days ago. His task concerning the Anagosians was officially completed. It was assumed he would be travelling home.

The mission was relatively simple for the _Nova_. Take Captain Spock to Vulcan then depart to the Hartelli sector to Starbase fifty-eight for their next orders.

Unfortunately this elementary mission was changed when the communications officer, Lieutenant Harry Robinson picked up the trail of an SOS as the ship passed by at warp two. The SOS _was_ immediately respond to.

They crew of the _Nova_ discovered that the identity of the call was coming from the Je'Drell system near one of the habitable planets called Droline V. 

Droline I to VII were inhospitable to humanoid life. Droline V however was acceptable. Humanoid life did exist there. The people were an advanced and sophisticated race almost up to the standards of the people on Earth in the Sol system.

Its people were quite small physically with a distinctive high forehead covered with pale amber markings. There was distinctive person to person, which could be mistaken for tattoos by outworlders. The eyes were large, round, and purple. The bridge of the nose was shaped into a kind of protruding heart.

Unlike most males of other species, the adult's faces were completely hairless except for a single bushy eyebrow running across the tops of the eyes, which came in an assortment of red hues. Many of the men wore their hair short and neatly cut. 

The hair was usually red in colouring, but the pigment range started from the palest pink to the deepest purple/black, which matched the same colour of the single brow.

The female of the species were a little more refined. There hair was kept extremely long usually scraped up into a scrupulously tight bun at the back of the head and a twine of hair wrapped around the hairline or double plats coiled round in two tight buns which were held at the side of the head. This seemed to have been the current fashion.

The people seemed friendly enough, but it could be considered that they were _slightly_ over friendly when strangers visited their land. They spoke a distinctive, but varied accent. 

To an outworlder it was thought that the accent resembled British cockney London with an overtone of something completely different and alien. Typically their blood was a deep blue, as were all the animal life forms on that world.

The _Nova_ made her way at warp speed across the sector towards the planet which was renowned for it's beauty and the hospitality of it's people. From the message received something was terribly wrong.

Spock of Vulcan had finished reading the report that the captain had given him after his request on the change of destination three hours ago. Now he sat alone in the quiet darkness of his assigned quarters.

All that broke the gloom was a pair of spindly candles, which enabled contemplation to be unhindered. He lay on the bed meditating, but something was disturbing him. Something he wasn't sure of. It almost seemed alien to him in some respects, but it was part of him, part of his Vulcan culture.

Spock suddenly felt burning hot from the inside out. He wondered whether the temperature controls in his quarters were malfunctioning so he asked the ship's computer if the temperature controls were in error. It replied in a flat feminine voice that there was nothing wrong. It had checked for malfunctions of various kinds. There wasn't any. Spock gave himself the luxury of a deep sigh.

He sat up frowning, but sudden nausea and the feeling he was going to pass out clasped him. For a moment he sat still where he was, then gingerly stood up. The sensations slowly began to fade. Beneath his feet he felt the vibration of the engines pass into impulse power from warp drive. Spock guessed that they were nearing their new destination.

The vast starship began to slow. He passed into the outer room and headed for the door. Spock frowned at himself. He wondered why or where he was headed. Then he remembered. The bridge. He turned and gazed at the artificial flickering candlelight.

"Lights," he said. The computer complied and they came on with a quiet beep confirming that it had corresponded to his order. The Vulcan stepped towards the dressing table and extinguished the voltage candles. Then he left.

The corridor seemed strange. Extremely dazzling bright. His hearing appeared to be hyper accelerated and a blazing headache formed between his temples. _Why do I feel so...strange_? He questioned himself. Spock stopped abruptly then drew himself up tall and reached into his mind for the mind rules. He succeeded and the sickness completely vanished.

He continued down the empty corridor toward the nearest turbo lift. He stopped in front of the beige doors and they parted before him. Spock stepped in, "Bridge." he commanded. The lift complied and accelerated upwards. Slowly it came to a halt at a higher level. The doors opened and a young female ensign stepped in. For a moment she appeared a little taken a back.

"Captain," she managed to murmur shyly. He nodded in reply. The lift took them up three more levels before she departed.

Once more Spock was alone. The lift started again and this time it continued without any more disruptions. It finally came to a halt at the correct destination. The Vulcan stepped onto the bridge. Someone turned and starred in mild surprise. The captain spun around and towards him in her chair and smiled.

"Captain Spock welcome to the bridge, but at this moment we are entering into a difficult situation I would advise strongly for you to return to your quarters." It was a polite way off saying go away he realised.

Spock stepped down toward the command centre. Captain Shomoko Wong was seated next to the first officer, Commander Antor Jax. He was a typical Orian complete with dark olive green skin and an annoying self-important personality. He didn't give Spock a second glance.

"I am here to offer you my services Captain," Spock said in a matter of fact tone.

"You are?" She replied.

"I have read the review of the mission," he said. "Since I am here I believe I would be a valuable officer to you and your staff."

She turned to face him directly. "You know that this is not under regulation Captain, but since your here..." She pondered for a minute then cocked her head side ways indicating him towards the science stations."...You might as well stay." Spock did not budge from his spot. He neatly placed his hands behind his back.

"Thank you," he said. Wong waited to see if he would move. He didn't.

"You can take science station three," she said. Spock continued to remain where he was standing She paused. "Is there something wrong Captain? That was your position aboard the _Enterprise_. Science officer?"

"Yes sir," he said. The Vulcan turned and stepped toward his station at the back of the circular room. For Shomoko Wong it seemed strange even inappropriate for someone of Captain Spock's status to address her as sir. She guessed that the living legend, if she could address him as such would soon become an ambassador for the Federation. She felt a little uncomfortable. His life was in her hands.

Perhaps it was a mistake to have granted him a position as an officer on her bridge, but she knew that she couldn't go back on her word. He was all too valuable to her. She knew of his vast career as a scientist and as a first officer.

He certainly had plenty of experience in both fields. Not to mention command experience as well. Technically the Vulcan was her superior. _Spock can take care of himself,_ she decided. Wong flicked back a strand of straight bobbed hair behind her ear.

Jax was gazing at her. She assumed he had the same question in his mind.

"Captain Spock was," she corrected herself, "is the best science officer in the fleet. I would be stupid to pass up a chance of working with him. After all he is still aboard the ship. He would be a very valuable commodity."

"Of course Captain," said the Orian.

"What's on your mind?" She said.

"Do you think it is wise including him as a chief science officer?" He paused. "If something happens it's us who'll get the blame." Wong smiled.

"Captain Spock won't be included in any landing parties." With his name being mentioned the distinguished Vulcan turned in his chair and glanced at Wong. She smiled back at him and lowered her voice remembering Vulcan ears were particularly more developed than the average human's.

"His safety is in our hands," muttered the first officer.

"Approaching Droline V sir," said the young man from the flight control station."

"Yellow alert," said Wong.

The ship gradually descended towards the planet. The world looked different. Polluted considering its appearance before. The _Krackatowa_ hung nearby in a high orbit around the planet.

"Hail the _Krackatowa_," said Jax.

"Hailing frequencies open," said communications officer Robinson. For a long moment there was nothing. Then the signal broke through. "On screen Sir," said the officer as his busy fingers ran across his keyboard. The image appeared, but was disturbed with static. Everyone was running about hastily. Aboard the _Krackatowa_ there was chaos.

"Thank god your here said the officer in command." Tavell's face displayed the emotion he felt. "It a disaster zone here." He shook his head.

"Where is your Captain?" Said Wong. She leaned forward in her chair as if to get a better view of what was happening aboard the other ship.

"Captain Saavik and her away team have gone missing. They beamed down to the surface to see what was happening to the planet after it was so drastically changing."

"Are you the highest ranking officer aboard Lieutenant?" Said Jax.

Spock sat in silence. He gazed at the screen. For a moment he felt his control lapse and the fever calling him. Then he realised with the utmost reverence that he was undergoing the first stages of the frenzied mating drive which Vulcan males endured once every seven years. But he was different.

Being half human the condition was unpredictable, like it had been before, the first time. He had hoped that was the last. Unfortunately it was not. Then he remembered that the Genesis planet had stirred such an illness within him.

He wondered how old he must have been during that time considering that it was a premature experience. He still didn't remember anything, which took place on Genesis. It was still incredible to him that a child had been conceived. His child and Saavik's.

The _Krackatowa_ was _her_ ship. He had no idea that this _was_ her ship. Finally the Vulcan pulled his eyes away from the fuzzy screen and continued with his task.

He hadn't seen her for thirty-seven years. It had been difficult for her. He understood that. He had felt dreadful about it all, the entire situation. Even angry at first because she had never told him. His daughter, T'Sharl was dead and he never had the chance to talk to her about the young girl. His own anger however had dispersed years ago. What remained now was commiseration.

Now was the clear possibility that Saavik had died down on that planet or _was_ dying and that he was too late. What made it worse was the _Pon Farr_. If he did see her again, alive there was no way he could burden her with his predicament. It was both embarrassing and shameful. Spock struggled in vain to suppress the physical inner shudder and inner torment that was steadily awakening.

"Yes sir. Commander Singh is critically wounded," replied Tavell.

The screen began to crackle loudly. Someone over the other side, out of the view screamed.

"What the hell is happening over there?" Said Jax. Captain Wong got to her feet.

"The ship is being taken over. Huge creatures are killing anyone who stand in their path." The communication transmission began to waver. "Doomed. To late...Starfleet command. The aliens..." The picture fizzed and audio blinked out.

"I can't hear you," yelled Wong in desperation. "What aliens? TAVELL!"

"Captain," Spock's quiet voice said. He glanced down at his scanner. Wong turned. "The science computer is malfunctioning. I am unable to get a definite fix on either the _Krackatowa_ or the planet."

"Harry can you compensate for the disturbance?" Said Wong.

"Trying sir." He switched channels. "Unable to. There is too much interference. Seems to be a frequency blocking the communication." Spock adjusted the sensitivity of his scientific instruments.

"If what I am receiving is correct the disturbance is emanating from beneath the surface of the planet."

They watched in silent horror at the view screen. Aboard the _Krackatowa_ something black and gigantic burst through the rear turbo lift doors on the bridge as if the metal was constructed from paper. There was silent screaming as the thing snatched an ensign and began devouring him right in front of the other crew.

Spock averted his eyes and closed them. The ensign was young, too young. Even though he had seen it all before, many times over it did not ease the discomfort he still felt when something like that happened. It was a human weakness, which he still could not resolve. Compassion.

"End transmission," said Wong quietly. The screen blanked.

"Captain it blanked before I touched the controls," muttered Robinson. He turned in his chair and gazed at her.

"Keep a good distance from both the planet and the _Krackatowa_." Carey shook his head.

"I'm sorry sir, but the ship won't move. I'm no longer in control." He shrugged and spun around in his chair towards the captain and the first officer,

"What!"

"I can no longer pilot the ship. It's out of my control."

"Red alert," she said. "Battle stations. We don't what the same thing that is going on over there to happen to us."

It worked and the room darkened. All emergency systems actually came into operation, but only for a short second. The lights dimmed and the whining sound of instruments failing could be heard.

Everything went down and there was near blackness. Only minimum systems were still functioning. The only light came from a large circular window above the bridge on the ceiling, which was from the planet and sun.

Captain Spock got to his feet and came to stand next to the centre seat. "All systems are closing down." Wong laughed. It was a horrid bitter sound.

"I fail to understand what is suppose to be funny," said the Vulcan.

"Quite right Mr Spock. There is nothing _at all_ amusing about this situation. In fact it is quite the opposite. If we don't act fast we're be dead very soon." She grimaced. "Shields."

"Unable to," said the defence systems officer Shantelle, peering closely at her computer terminal just to make sure that she wasn't in error. Unfortunately she wasn't. Her training in minus lighting situations had paid off.

"Damn," said Wong. "Then we're trapped here." She turned and gazed up at the Vulcan who had now moved next to the first officer.

"We're sitting ducks," he commented. Both officers gazed at Spock for a moment and there was complete silence.

"Are the emergency back up lights working?" Wong said after a time.

Carey keyed in the request. For a moment there almost seemed to be a chance that they would function. There was a fizz of energy. Unfortunately it was nothing more than the depletion of power.

"How long wills the air last?" Wong said in the darkness, not to any one in particular.

Spock replied. "Six hours, thirty minutes, twenty four seconds."

"Then we've got to figure out watta we are gonna do until we suffocate to death," murmured an officer in the darkness with a distinctive Mexican accent.

The ship suddenly began to move. Slowly at first. They were headed towards the planet. Then _Nova_ plummeted.

With no idea what was happening the crew were thrown out of their seats. The gravity generator was immobilised. Everyone began to float upwards before they inadvertently were thrown onto the ceiling as the _Nova_ was tipped upside down by an unknown force as if she was a plastic toy bobbing on a pond.

Gradually the ship resumed its normal position and everyone fell into a heap on the floor. Captain Wong managed to crawl free. Someone on top of her was either unconscious or dead. She didn't know.

"Whatever they are they've resumed our gravity," she managed to say. A pain ran down the length of her arm and across her shoulder. Wong realised she had dislocated it. She gasped with the pain and managed to get up relatively unfazed.

Everyone crawled, staggered or dragged themselves to their stations. The lights flashed and came back on.

"What the hell is going to happen next?" Murmured Jax as he flopped rather undignified into his chair. Spock as usual appeared unflappable as if nothing had happened. Only a cut on his forehead marked his fall. "What are they trying to prove?"

"Other equipment working?" Wong asked rubbing her arm. The turbo lift doors opened with force and the chief surgeon stepped out looking a little worse for ware. His blue skin on his corrugated head was puckered and raw. Evidently he had been in the turbo lift when the incident happened. He staggered towards the captain.

"Any one hurt?" He managed to say despite his head whirling around. He could clearly see stars before his eyes.

"It looks if it is you who need medical attention, Zati," said Carey.

The screen flickered on and everyone starred. The doctor taking no notice rushed across towards the Vulcan, but he stopped in mid stride when a deep growling voice which sounded computer generated interrupted him.

"WE FROM ARKHICTOURA. WHAT HAPPENED? PROOF STRENGTH. WE DEMAND YOUR SHIP, OURS. WE STOP AT NOTHING. YOU NOT COMPLY, WE REMOVE ONE." The message stopped.

"They don't sound very friendly do they?" Said Jax. He didn't know whether the message indicated all the crew or one person. The message was poorly constructed, but understandable.

"Captain. The message was a recording," Spock said from his station.

"How do you know?"

"The words were randomly placed together. It is obvious."

"Is your scanner working at all?" Spock shook his head.

"Negative sir."

"Then we have no choice, but to follow their wishes." She stopped and rubbed her head. "Any recommendations?"

"The escape pods sir," said Shantelle. "We leave in the escape pods."

"What would that accomplish?" Said Wong angrily. "We're not finished yet." She didn't really mean the bitterness in her tone directed at the girl. It was more out of defeat than anything else.

"The Captain is correct, Ensign. The planet is teeming with the creatures. We would be no better off than here or there," said Spock.

"Are the weapons functioning?" Wong asked her. The blond girl shook her head.

"Their thinking is logical," said Spock. He got to his feet. "They would not jeopardise their mission by giving us access to our weapons."

"What mission?" Said Jax. "All they seem to want to do is kill as many people as possible."

"Shouldn't we try the shields again," suggested Carey.

"Go ahead," replied the captain. Ensign Shantelle keyed in the data for the shields. She shrugged. Something stirred and a partial energy field managed to envelope around the huge ship. It suddenly disintegrated and vanished.

"Unable to sir," she said. Wong slumped in her chair, but she wasn't defeated yet. Not by a long shot. Suddenly the view screen flickered with the dark shape and the deep mechanical voice boomed.

"YOU, ONE MINUTE." Then it was gone.

"A minute," exclaimed Carey. "What are we going to do?"

"It would appear we have no choice but to submit to their demands. I only assume that they will not harm us yet if we comply with their wishes. They may transport us to the planet below." Said Spock.

"Oh that comforting," spit the Bolian doctor. "Those things will be wandering all over the place. What do they want any way?"

"Our analysis is undetermined," the Vulcan remarked.

"Communications officer try and open up a frequency to the aliens. I assume that they will let us do that if we decide to surrender. Check if anything else works will you Harry," the captain ordered. It worked and something appeared. The creature appeared similar to the one on the bridge of the USS _Krackatowa_. Wong leaned closer.

"We offer negotiations for a truce," she said.

"NOT ACCEPTED. YOU TEN SECONDS," the alien said. This time it did not speak with the randomly placed words. The being appeared to speak genuinely. Once again the screen blanked. It had not occurred to them that nearly a minute had passed and they had used it futilely.

"Sir, communications have just come back on line. I shall contact Starfleet command," Robinson said quickly. In code he quickly sent out a message.

****

Code One - Nova attacked. Giant mollusc life forms. Priority immediate. Seek direct assistance. Out.

"WARNING UP," said the alien. "WE DO WHAT WE PROMISED."

"Wait!" Wong stood up. "Harry reinitialise communication."

"Can't sir. It's to late. They've prevented any further messages from us."

"Oh god," said Shantelle from her station. She turned and gazed at the Vulcan. Everyone waited for the outcome. There was dread. It could be any of them.

Spock got to his feet and opened his mouth. Before he could utter a single word he disappeared within a showering beam of luminescent yellow light.

Wong yelled, "Track transporter signature."

"Unable to. System has gone down again." The relief science officer who hurried to Spock's station gazed hopelessly at the blank computer screen as if willing it to come back to life.

Wong wanted to scream. She turned to see twelve or more aliens materialise on the bridge. She and her crew were out manned and outgunned with no place to run. They were completely trapped on their own ship.

A deathening scream emanated from the young weapons officer. She was no more. All that remained was her uniform crumpled on the floor.

One of the creatures armed a weapon of sorts. A high pitch whine came from the device and everyone fell into deep unconsciousness.


	27. Chapter 24

****

Chapter 24

The creature bodily threw Spock into the cave then left. Spock landed and hit his head in the process. He struggled and sat up. He felt hot sticky blood trickle down his face from the open gash on his forehead. It was pitch black and the smell offended his nostrils.

Dizziness seemed to overwhelm him. He could no longer control it. Finally Spock slid back down and fell into unconsciousness.

The creatures came into the cave and took away many more of the Drolinian survivors. There was panic everywhere and people ran in a delirium of sheer terror.

Saavik stood with K'Rissel and her baby along with the landing party in a shadowed corner away from the creatures. They had learned that the beings had a poor sense of smell and were completely blind. At least they had that advantage.

One of the beings held up a burning stick that it had taken from the campfire with one short stubby black arm. It swayed it back and forth as a measure of order.

People were marched away, men, woman, and children. The being deliberately dropped the torch, which it carried. Everything caught fire and was transformed into flames. Apparently the aliens had selected whom they considered necessary for their task and were leaving the rest to perish in flames.

Saavik wondered how the crew of her ship was coping, assuming that there was anyone left aboard her alive. She gazed dispassionately at the scene going on before her. The creatures could do what they wished and no one stood in their way. She noticed something. On each creature was a small glowing prism of light. Saavik frowned and watched.

The crew learned that the aliens spoke with a primitive mechanical language. Each time they spoke the small box, which was attached near the head region, flickered more vibrantly and the pulse between each flicker was more frequent.

The Vulcan had speculated that the aliens were not what they actually appeared to be.

"We have to get out of 'ere," said K'Rissel nervously. Tears stung her eyes from the choking black smoke that was quickly filling the air. It was terrible. People and objects were igniting all around them. The reek of burning flesh over took the scent of smoke.

The humans were gagging and tried desperately not to choke. K'Rissel's people were doomed.

They managed to run for their lives toward the corridor. Away from the ones which were impossible to save.

Of the fifteen who remained, there were five who escaped; these included three young children named Doi, Atorl, and Thei. With them K'Rissel and her baby. Her husband was long since gone. He had been one of the people who the creatures had chosen. Brown took the children by the hand and everyone ran for the tunnel.

Protection wouldn't last long though, but there had to be a way out somewhere. They ran through the pitch darkness, only lit up by the flaming bodies of the soon to be dead. Hearts were racing and breathing was laboured. The outer cavern would soon be in sight. They hurried. Suddenly Saavik stopped.

"This is all wrong," she said frowning. "I do not remember there being other tunnels within here." Nether the less they continued to go. It didn't really matter because anywhere they went would result in oxygen starvation.

She knew that they probably wouldn't die from the flames. It would more likely be the smoke inhalation, which would gradually cause them to suffocate to death.

They came to a hollow. It was very low and narrow. Everyone squeezed into the passage then emerged out into the other side. It was over a hundred feet wide. Above sunlight beamed through.

They guessed that either the aliens didn't know about this area or that they thought that the people would be too wide to slip through the compressed space leading into it. This place would shelter them. The smoke would take a while before it penetrated into the chamber.

Saavik looked into the murky darkness. She could smell water. To the far right behind the reservoir there stood a steep rocky dike perhaps fifteen or twenty feet high. It led up to the open. Leading to the wall was a narrow platform coming around the water's edge. Everyone realised that this was the only way to escape.

"This is the way out," the Vulcan woman murmured.

Brown stopped beside her and looked up. "I hope everyone can climb," she said. For the Starfleet officers it would be easier enough, but for three small children and a mother with a baby it would prove a difficult task ahead.

The children which comprised of one baby boy, a four year old boy, and two eight year old twin sisters looked fearful and gazed up with wide terrified eyes at the opening. For them it appeared even higher to climb. Saavik glanced in the other direction, which lead way back to the outer cavern.

"It is VA only way?" Murmured one of the girls called Thei. The first officer squeezed her hand.

"Don't be scared. Think of it as an adventure."

"We don't like adventures," murmured the three older children in unison.

"We'll be free in no time. Look," said K'Rissel pointing across and up. "We can see va light. That means it's not far up. Looks can be deceptive." The youngest of the three, the boy whimpered.

"Your be okay," said Brown.

Spock awoke in the damp musty cave. The walls were running with icy cold water. The floor was slimy with algae growth. He tried desperately to suppress the shuddering, which raked his body. The cold was quite intolerable to him since he was more used to hotter climates.

The Vulcan drew his robes tighter around his body to conserve body warmth. He realised there was an extremely high percentage that he going to die. To die of the chill, or the misery of _Pon Farr_?

It was deadly condition if not resolved. It was a kind of punishment for controlling strong emotions for the rest of time. The high concentration of adrenaline pumping through his veins made him want to runaway, but the fever and sickness left him physically exhausted. 

Spock felt pain. He wanted to break, but he held back and he longed for Saavik to be with him despite his actual fear of closeness. If he ever did see her again he could never allow himself to become so vulnerable in front of her, despite the terrifying thought of the actual mating ritual he illogically found himself fantasising that she _was_ in his arms.

Spock leaned back against the wall trembling and chiding himself for illogical lascivious visioning. That would not cure his condition no matter how detailed the images were. He pulled his arms even tighter around his body in desperation to keep warm. One moment he was shivering uncontrollably from the cold, then the next moment he was burning with fever.

He had no idea how long he had been laying unconscious there in the damp cave. He guessed it had been days judging by the acceleration of the illness. Inside his mind he fought not to break until finally he could stand it no longer. In desperation he finally cried out. It was a sound of absolute remorse.

The air became thick with smoke and was almost up to the point that he was gasping for oxygen, but it didn't matter any more. Some how the Vulcan could no longer struggle against the inner torture, which for so long had tormented him deeply. He prayed it would end fast.

From inside the water cavern Saavik heard the cry. It must have echoed throughout the many chambers. At first she thought it was only coming from the cave they had just left. Her ears told her otherwise. She stopped abruptly and listened.

"I hear something," she said. "Wait here. I'm going back. Someone may be following us."

Brown grabbed her arm almost savagely. "Saavik there is no chance of saving him. Our own lives are in jeopardy. Save yourself. Save us." But Saavik was determined.

"I can not leave anyone behind who may have a chance to escape." She said remembering her troubled past and the man who had brought her through it and into modern civilisation.

"Don't be a fool. This isn't logical Captain and you know it," said Brown. "What's happened to your certitude, your faith if I can call it that?" Saavik shook her head. "You are a Starfleet captain. You may well be condemning us to death. You could countermand your rank, your career. You could be stepping into a trap."

"This is what I have to do."

"Are you going mad?" The doctor sneered. Saavik said nothing. "You won't have a chance in hell." She ignored him.

"If I'm not back in five minutes then go on with out me," she said. Saavik turned and ran before any one else could make further protests.

She found the outer cave. The one, which they had originally tried to find again. She made her way towards the man sat huddled against the far wall. The air was choking with carbon dioxide fumes.

He was lying in the foetal position on the floor. He was violently shivering. Saavik knelt down. She had no idea who it was. Cautiously she reached out her hand, but thought better of it and drew it away quickly.

"Come," she said. "Let me help you." Spock looked up. It was Saavik's voice and he thought he was going mad. Abruptly a hacking cough racked him and he feared he could not stop. He could taste blood bubbling in his throat.

Saavik saw his face through the gloom. She was surprised to see that he was a Vulcan. She had no idea how a Vulcan had got down here. Perhaps other crewmembers from the ship or other ships had followed Picard down when no message was received and he had been taken prisoner by the aliens ending up the same way she had.

Judging by his condition he had been here for quite a while. He appeared to be quite delirious. Saavik reached out again, careful not to disturb him too much. She touched his arm for a brief second. The material was damp. The Vulcan tensed.

She kept her mental restraint held up tightly as not to distribute her thoughts. Being in so close proximity would cause great mental fatigue for him. Despite the marginal physical distance she could feel heat from his body.

He was burning up and his face was damp with perspiration. It was rare that a Vulcan would sweat. Saavik leaned closer frowning. She gazed at his face. There was shock flourishing in her dark eyes. It was Captain Spock!

At first she didn't know what to say or do. Saavik knew she had to get him out of there fast. The five minutes were up by four point one minutes. The others would undoubtedly be climbing to safety. If there was such a place on this planet.

She leaned over and cautiously touched his arm again. He gasped out loud and violently pulled away.

"Spock, this is Saavik," she said quietly to him in Vulcan. He repeatedly shook his head. Telling him over and over again that he was hallucinating.

"We must leave now." She said firmly, but kindly. Saavik took his hand. He could no longer fight the mirage in front of him.

He roughly pulled his hand away. Spock squeezed his eye's shut while pressing both hands as hard as he could over his ears endeavouring to make his ramming pulse in his head cease.

All he could feel and see was blood pulsating through his body. Spock gasped for air, but to him there didn't seem to be any left. Panic swept through him, down his spine through to every nerve. He felt suffocated and was hyperventilating. He tried to relax, to ease the thumping of his heart and to stop the adrenaline rush.

Saavik impulsively pulled him up and close to her. He was struggling desperately not to break down and weep. Suddenly he felt strength plunge into him. He looked up to see Saavik's face close to his. She was passive and her eyes were closed.

Her fingers were positioned against his face on the melding points upon the temples. She was giving him her strength. Her energy began to pick him up until he felt a little stronger. He realised that she wasn't a mirage after all. She was completely _real_.

Saavik withdrew from the outer core of his mind. He could only hope that she still didn't know that he was suffering from _Pon Farr_. Her mind did not penetrate any deeper than the outer edges of his consciousness. She opened her eyes and gazed at him. His breathing slowed and his mind was calmer. 

Saavik pulled her fingers away slowly. She leant him against the wall for support. For a long moment there was silence.

Finally Saavik averted her eyes and gazed through the darkness. She heard the thunder of flames coming through from the outside of the cave. Soon they would swallow this one up.

Saavik stood up and straightened her heavy-duty regulation coat. Spock let her pull him to his feet, but he doubled over coughing. She herself struggled to calm the persistent hacking her own lungs began to retch out. She could taste the smoke that was leaking through into the chamber.

Saavik pulled him close and practically dragged him through the flame tunnels towards the water cavern. Three or four times they had to stop because his legs gave way.

The landing party and the five members of the Drolinian inhabitancy emerged at the top of the cliff and clambered onto blue green grass. They came into bright sunshine. Surprisingly here the planet was relatively undamaged.

They made it to the cave. The others had gone. Saavik helped to ease Spock to a protruding rock and he sat down.

Trees grew. Brown slumped down onto the embankment_. If only Saavik had listened to me_, she thought. _Then maybe she would still be alive._ For the moment this place would be their safe haven and she prayed that she was correct.

Brown helped the doctor up the cliff and pulled him over. Next came the children and then K'Rissel. He baby was tightly secured on her back with the use of McMeres uniform jacket.

The sleeves have been tied securely to form shoulder straps and the body of the jacket folded over and knotted together at the corners. Her baby had cried and wailed all the way up to the top. McMeres flopped down.

"I never ever want to go through that again," he managed to say.

"It is not far," Saavik said. "I will help you." Spock closed his eyes. The water cave was much lighter than the others due to the sunlight coming through a great cavity from above. Saavik could now clearly see him. He had a cut on his forehead that would not heal.

Despite her help he was still very unwell. There was something wrong other than the results of the freezing environment. She worried how she could get him up the precipice. His skin felt clammy, yet benumbed. Saavik feared he was suffering from hypothermia. They had no choice but to climb.

"It is not far," she said taking his hand and struggling to get him to rise.

"I cannot...No further...Please...leave me alone." He clutched his head. "This is only a dream," he muttered.

"This is no dream," said Saavik wishing that it were. Spock looked down at the floor. "Look at me," she commanded. He did not respond. Saavik gently lifted his chin to face her. "This is no dream," she repeated. "This is reality." 

"We must succeed." He did not seem to acknowledge her. Nothing stirred in him. She for one wanted to escape, but she wasn't prepared to simply leave him behind. Desperately she reached out and touched his face. Spock abruptly looked up with wide eyes.

"Saavikam?" He questioned in Vulcan.

"Yes, you remember me," she said in the same language. "It is all right." Her fingers brushed against his cheek not at all unlike a caress. "We must go. It is safe beyond the light." She could only hope. For all she knew her crewmates could be dead when they emerged at the other side. "The others will be waiting for us." Captain Spock seemed to pale again. Saavik's expression was one of concern.

"I feel quite sick," he managed to say. Saavik crouched beside him.

"We can wait a little longer." His face continued to ashen.

"Why didn't you tell me about T'Sharl?" He said. For a brief moment Saavik didn't know what to say.

"I wanted to tell you. Each time it became more and more difficult." Her voice trailed off.

"You were afraid?"

She lowered her long eyelashes in a defeated response and gazed down at the ground.

"Perhaps I was," she murmured.

"Then you _were_ ashamed of me?" She suddenly looked deep into his brown eyes.

"No." Saavik shook her head. "I was not ashamed of you," she said trying to reassure him. Spock doubled over choking.

"Let me help." He didn't struggle when she slid her arm around him. He was too enveloped in his own suffering to care. He wasn't sick, but it left him exhausted. Finally the impulse to vomit subsided and he slumped back against Saavik's shoulder completely fatigued.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked.

"Indisposed," was his response as he quickly pulled away. Saavik nodded.

"I can help you again with your pain," said the younger Vulcan.

"I will be able to function without your assistance," he said in a strained voice.

"Then will you come with me? I will not leave you here alone." Spock realised he had no choice. He took in a big shaky breath. Saavik took his arm and they followed the narrow path towards the far rocky wall. She walked with caution, as the floor was slimy with green algae. They stopped in front of the wall and Spock looked up.

"I am not sure that I can climb," he said.

"You can. You go first. I shall be right behind you." Spock stared up. At the top there appeared to be rough grass growing, which dangled down the edge towards the water below.

Spock reached up his hand and felt for something to lever himself up with. Luckily the wall was very jagged so he found notches in the rock very easy to find.

In normal conditions the rock would be easy to climb. In his present state it was very daunting. He pulled himself up with strength he previously didn't know he possessed.

Behind him Saavik followed. Finally the weeds growing at the top came in sight. Spock stopped. He could no longer travel any further. The Vulcan slumped his body against the wall face and was shattered.

He struggled to keep his legs from buckling. Vertigo paralysed him. Spock tried to suppress it, but the illness, which consumed him, thought otherwise. Saavik came up and positioned herself beside him.

"Are you all right?" She said.

"I...I cannot move," he murmured while holding on for dear life. Saavik noticed his hands were shaking.

"Stay here," she ordered. She climbed above him and made it to the top. "Give me your hands." Spock reached up. Saavik grabbed him and yanked him over. They made it. He collapsed against the bank breathing laboriously.

It was warm here and the sun was shining down on the ground. Strangely it emerged through the grey sky displaying the natural pale blue above the storm clouds. Saavik pulled Spock onto his side into the recovery position. The other members of the away team came to their assistance.

"Saavik!" Exclaimed Brown and the doctor together. "It's a miracle you survived." The doctor knelt down to where the exhausted Vulcan lay. "We must get him to the warmth."

"Picard. Help me lift him," said the doctor. Together they heaved Spock over to the campfire that was blazing near by. The landing party had luckily managed to salvage enough wood to build one.

The doctor had applied an old survival method to light the fire by using a piece of dry wood he had selected and a small mirror he kept in his medical pouch. By aiming the mirror at the sun the piece of wood caught light in around fifteen minutes.

"He should get warm soon." Said Picard gazing down amazed at the Vulcan. Then he recognised him. "It's SPOCK," he said loudly. The doctor administered a shot of Triox Compound in Spock's arm.

"How is he doctor?" Said Saavik.

"I'd say he's in severe shock. Any idea how long he was down there?"

"A few days I would say, but that wouldn't account for his present condition. He was delirious when I found him."

"Vulcan anatomy is considerably different to ours. It's quite possible that the freezing cold down there has upset his metabolism. The air wasn't very good either. I'm surprised he managed to cope at all."

__

He didn't, Saavik thought. "I managed to keep him stable enough and gave him my strength so we could climb out." The doctor nodded.

"You did a fine job," praised the medic. "What about you?"

"I managed."

"That was not what I meant," said McMeres. "I mean how did you cope with that environment? You appear fairly unfazed by the whole event."

"Perhaps my Romulan inheritance has granted me extra protection against the cold. I believe Romulas is considered cooler than your Earth."

"Well, It's fairly warm at the moment. His clothes are wet through," said the doctor pointing to the sleeping Vulcan. "Have you two taken' a swim?"

"Of course not," Saavik said with an exonerate tone.

"He'll have to dry as he is we've got no blankets. I'm not letting him lie around naked. His clothes won't take long to dry around that fire. The doctor administered another jab. Saavik watched. "This'll help him fight off hypothermia. Come to think of it you better have a shot too. Give me your arm." The spray hissed.

"Why is Captain Spock on Droline in the first place?" Said Georga walking towards them.

"I am uncertain," Saavik said kneeling down beside him.


	28. Chapter 25

****

Chapter 25

The Planet Droline V lay waste. There was no one left alive except the landing party and five Drolinians.

The aliens had gone along with their hostages and left the planet. As for their derelict space ship it was down on the planet despite what K'Rissel had said about it. It was not completely destroyed, but all that was left was scrap metal. It was completely unsalvageable except for the energy generator, which the creatures had used to transform the planet. They took it with them when they left, ready for the next world, which they would conquer and destroy.

There were fifty of the creatures in all and now they had complete control of the ships, _Nova_ and _Krackatowa_.

Shomoko Wong sat on the floor cramped by the many people who were huddled together in the confined space in the recreation room. Over two hundred people were staying in there alone due to the crew from the _Krackatowa_ who were beamed over earlier.

Strangely the transporters for both ships were now functioning superbly. It was as if they had never malfunctioned at all. It was realised that the aliens had full control over the devise as well as other equipment on the ship. As for now it was completely useless. The aliens would only activate the device for their own purposes. No one could access control over it. If they did they would meet their maker.

For the captain she could only describe the situation as being like sardines in a tin can, compact and squashed together.

The ship seemed to suddenly move as she could feel the vibration of _Nova's_ engines pull and whine. It almost seemed as if they were straining. She wondered what the hell was going on up there on the bridge of her ship.

She knew that _Nova_ was protesting and the aliens were struggling to get themselves to their destination as soon as possible. Wong wondered what speed they were travelling at and it worried her that the engines were overheating.

She could now completely understand what the engineers felt when they were mostly kept in the dark by their captain of what was going on up on the bridge and engineering crews were often forced to make their precious engines work overtime and usually over the protocol safely points, but Captain Wong's greatest fear was that these aliens could very well wipe out the entire United Federation of Planets and beyond. Assuming that they had already destroyed hundreds of other civilisations, which had been, yet to be discovered they were more or less indestructible.

People shoved and pushed their way around. There was anger and hysteria. Wong couldn't see the door and she guessed that people were also camped out in the corridors. She assumed that the bridge, the control centre of the ship and main engineering were still out of bounds. The aliens had seen to that.

The auxiliary control was also useless because it had been wiped of power.

In her hand she toyed with the semi functional communicator she had managed to grab from the emergency equipment cabinet on the wall just outside the left turbo lift doors on the main bridge.

Luckily the aliens hadn't suspected anything strange and since they were assumed to be blind Wong managed to salvage it just in case she could get the device to work. She flipped it open hoping at any time someone would pick up the signal from somewhere in space.

Sometimes radio waves or outside forces beyond the creatures control could jam the signal to their alien technology for a matter of seconds and would enable the ship's computer to temporarily regain minimal control around the ship.

On those rare occasions Wong would hastily try the communicator. So far nothing had worked. The alien's equipment, which the creatures bought with them, disabled all accoutrements run by the starship's main computer as well as portable equipment like phasers and tricorders.

Wong wondered if the Federation would send out a fleet of ships. She prayed desperately that none would arrive. It would be suicide and would provoke the Arkhictoura further. They could very well take over the entire fleet in a matter of hours if they gained control of more ships. If they took them all back to Earth it was pretty feasible that the problem could not be over run and the planet would be doomed just like Droline V.

Up until now the creatures had remained fairly submissive rarely killing anyone who stood in their way, but from now on more than half of both crews put together were dead or dying.

Someone came over and sat down beside the captain. It was Tavell from the _Krackatowa_. "Any luck with the communicator?" He said. Wong shook her head.

"I'm hoping that we will shortly arrive at a planet." She said in a sad voice. Wong knew what could happen if they did stop at a world. The inhabitancy would no doubt be in grave trouble, but it was the only way she could call for assistance. Or was it more out of desperation. She wondered. Would they ever free themselves from the aliens? 

It had occurred to her hours ago that they were being kept here for food. She had also seen a few survivors from Droline V. Unfortunately their survival was short lived. Wong rubbed her face and slumped down.

"If the Arkhictourians signal from their devices is disturbed I may be able to contact someone." She gazed passively at the communicator in her hand. "Could you see anything?" She asked him.

"I managed to catch just a glimpse. There is a solar system approaching up ahead." Tavell squatted down beside her.

"Damn," she said slapping her knee. "If only we had an idea what it was." Tavell shrugged.

Someone turned.

"Captain, I would assume that the aliens would travel to the nearest planet from here."

"Anagossia!" She said.

"Yes," said the blond male engineer with a bright red freckled face.

"That's right. Good thinking Ensign. This may have been the turn of luck we have been waiting for." Wong managed to stand up with little difficulty. She observed the people. Her crew, _Krackatowa_, and the few people who remained from Droline V. She then smiled. "They have a rich supply of Quasimite which they wanted to sell to the Federation." She stared out towards the open doors.

"That's quite handy," said Tavell. "Didn't you just come from there?" Wong didn't have time to answer as yelling, hollering, and mortal screams of terror broke their conversation. An alien was coming in and terrorising people.

"SOMETHING BLOCKING EQUIPMENT IN THIS ROOM. STAND UP. ALL DIE IF NOT," said the creature's mechanical voice. It sensed Wong trying to conceal the communicator behind her back and slithered closer killing people in the process. "YOU?" It said pointing with it's dripping handless arm.

Wong backed off. "DOES NOT MATTER ANY MORE WE COME TO PLANET YOU CALL ANAGOSSIA. YOU REBEL AGAINST US YOU PERISH." It said with clearer English.

"You will be defeated in the end," Wong said bitterly. "We will stop at nothing. The Federation knows about you. We have the power to over throw you."

"NEVER," said the mechanical voice full of wrath.

"Kill me if you want, but it won't end here. I promise." She laughed. The creature seemed to rise five more feet in the air and towered over her. Wong threw the open communicator over to the nearest person standing near her. He caught it.

"Keep it open," she yelled at the Betazoid.

The creature did not see where the device landed so it lunged forward and slid towards where she was standing. It poised there in her way and it seemed like an eternity. Wong couldn't move.

She felt her mind being forced open by something. Terror filled her. There was nothing but agony. She clutched her head. The torture intensified until the point where she could no longer stand. People backed away and pushed each other in the frenzy of terror.

Wong finally collapsed screaming. _PROOF WE SHOW. WE KILL WHEN WE FEEL. YOU ARE NOTHING. YOU SEEK PITIFUL THINGS. WE KNOW EVERYTHING_, said the alien, but the voice seemed to emanate from inside her head.

It lunged forward menacingly.

"WE BORED WITH THIS FEMALE," the being said out loud.

"Why do you do this?" Yelled Tavell from near by. The creature kept going towards Wong. "What is your purpose?" He continued, but nothing he said made any difference.

"NOT," said the creature.

__

What is that prism you wear around yourself? Wong thought. She gazed at it and it flickered. "Parasite," she spat. She finally managed to move her arms towards the alien. She heard Tavell shout.

"No." She ignored him. Wong heaved at the box. Surprisingly it broke free easily in her hands. The creature squealed and fell backwards gurgling on the floor. "You are nothing more than a parasite. You have no shred of intelligence in you. Controlled by this?" She gazed out at the people and shook the box up in the air. It continued to glow with all the colours of the rainbow.

"NEVER WIN," said a disembodied voice. Wong looked around. The creature was slobbering everywhere. She realised it was no more than a giant slug. Strangely the voice was coming from the glowing box in her hand.

"You are nothing more than a machine!" Exclaimed Tavell with surprise.

"What the hell are you?" Said Wong.

"OUR EXISTENCE IS NON CONCERN TO YOU," the glowing box said.

"Tell me?"

"YOUR LAST AND FINAL QUESTION," muttered the box. It's English had clearly improved. "WE PERISHED MILLENNIA AGO, THE PLANET NO LONGER EXISTS IN YOUR TIME."

"Then the slugs?"

"HOSTS. WE USE THEM."

The things you are attached to are hosts?" Said Tavell disbelieving. "My god. Those things are nothing more than zombies." The door crashed open and several more aliens burst in. The box must have contacted them in a method that the humanoids did not fathom.

"We understand you perfectly now," said Wong. The thing on the floor slithered consuming anything in its path. "You and it are in a perfect union." The alien grabbed Wong. She dropped the box on the floor. The captain was simply in it's way. Wong tried to move back, but there was no room. She wanted to scream in terror, but nothing came out.

The alien cornered her, rose up to a height of about fifteen feet and sucked out the life force within her. She was dead in a matter of seconds. The alien moved away towards the dispersing crowd.

People were being crushed against the doorway in a bid to escape.

Tavell turned and realised it was his turn to help save the universe. He quickly grabbed the glowing transparent prism and rushed away literally pulling himself back into the crowd in the opposite direction of the slug. For now he was safe.

In his head there was a voice. _YOU FIGHT US, BUT YOU WILL NEVER WIN. WE ARE STRONGER THAN YOUR PUNY SPECIES,_ it said almost sniggering. He gazed down at the box. He wanted to throw it down on the floor with all the force he could muster and break it open. He was disgusted with it. Instead he held it in his hand. It would be a valuable implement.

"I can feel it in my head it must communicate telepathically," said Tavell to the nearest person beside him, but a machine could not possibly speak to him in such a manor. It was impossible. He clutched the glowing box. Tavell stared as if mesmerised by the dazzling rainbow light and energy. He finally lost his cool and gripped the side of the container and pulled.

"STOP!!" Said the voice in alarming desperation.

"What are you?" He said. The box remained silent. "What ARE you?" He repeated with anger and determination. "Are you alive?"

"NO. WE DIED A LONG TIME AGO," it said.

"You are nothing more than a disembodied spirit," He realised, "holding onto a life that you should not have. You should have been DEAD years ago. Lets see how you like being tormented and murdered." He pulled the box. The voice screeched in desperation. "Then stop what you are doing," said the helmsman.

__

NEVER, replied many voices inside his head.

"Then I condemn you," he said in a loud clear voice. Tavell pulled the box again and nearly succeeded in pulling it apart. For a second he wondered whether his fingers would burn. Nothing happened.

"STOP," replied the single voice again out loud.

"Or what?" Said someone else standing beside him. Tavell recognised it to be one of his own crew. It was the engineer Singh and he was alive and well.

"WE ARE ORBITING THE CHOSEN PLANET," said another box strapped to a creature as it burst through the crowd leaving behind a trail of viscous fluid.

"TRANSPORT TO THE PLANET'S SURFACE," said the box in Tavell's hands. This being appeared to be the leader. "YOU WATCH US. WE WILL STOP AT NOTHING. YOU CAN NOT SAVE YOU PETTY LITTLE FRIENDS NOW," it raged.

"Why do you attach yourselves to the creatures?" Said the Indian engineer as he pushed himself through the crowd. His arm was bandaged up in a small sling.

"WE DOMINATE," said the voice ignoring Singh's question. "WE DEMAND THAT WE TAKE WHAT WE WANT," said the box.

****

* * *

The communications button was bleeping on and off. Taany guessed someone was trying to contact them.

"Droah sssomeone one isss cccontacting usss. " She smiled.

"Perhapsss it isss Ssstarfleet," he said. "Perhapsss they with to buy our mineral."

"Ssshall I talk with them?"

"Go ahead." He shrugged his broad shoulders while spreading out his large exquisite wings. Carefully Taany slid her delicate slim peach fingers over the dial and frowned.

"Ssstrange. It appearsss everyone is ssscccreaming." Droah floated and hovered in the air while leaning down and peered over her shoulder at the dial. She pulled the receiver out of her ear. "Lisssten." Taany gave him the ear receiver and he placed it to his ear. All he could hear was hysterical voices and screaming.

"Do you think they are in trouble?" She questioned.

Droah passed back the ear receiver. "We mussst help," he said. "They have granted to keep us sssafe from the Romulansss. We mussst return their hossspitality. Cccontact them."

Taany's fingers danced across her keyboard and then she flicked the red link button.

"Isss that Ssstarfleet?" She said with her musical voice. No one seemed to reply. Then an out of breath humanoid voice almost shouting into the receiver came through. Taany repeated her question. "Isss that Ssstarfleet?"

The Betazoid Communications officer of the _Krackatowa_ sighed in partial relief as someone intercepted the communication trail. Tralli Antraia had been the person who caught Wong's communicator.

"No," he said. "We are under attack from giant molluscs they will soon plague the Federation like Zantorian dral worms. They travel planet-to-planet devouring all life there. They have taken control of two of our ships. They plan to invade your planet. Please help us. Help yourselves." For a moment the voice fazed.

"Who are you?" Asked Tanny.

"The Starship _Nova_," he said.

"Oh no." Her voice escalated. "Cccaptain Ssspock?"

"He was taken. You must help us. Beam up all the Quasimite you can find. These beings are killing us all. Be prepared. The aliens will soon wipe out your planet. Trallii Antraia out." The communication was brief and abrupt, but it's content sent a shiver down Tanny's spine. She gazed with horror at Droah.

"What did they sssay?" He muttered.

"They are dying. Cccreaturesss killing them. He didn't sssay why. They need Quasssimite."

"Quasssimite?" Said Droah a little stunned.

"The cccreaturesss are mollussscccsss. Quasssimite will stun them. He sssaid that they will cccome here too. Sssend out immediate urgent sssolicccitation to all planet wardensss and cccontact Ssstarfleet Cccommand pleassse."

"And the Quasssimite?" He nodded.

Trallii ran as best as he could through the crowds of people living and not so living. He ran for the transporter room. It was the only chance they had to beat the intruders. If the Anagossians were as good natured as they made out to be they would beam up a hundred tons of the Quasimite if they could.

The corridors of the ship were teeming just as the rest of the ship. Only life support and the lighting around the ship remained functional, but only at a level that was comfortable for the aliens. As expected the doors to the transporter room was open.

People in here were packed in like they were in the recreation deck. The Betazoid cleared his throat ready for a speech and waved his arms for silence.

"Off the transporter platform if you please everyone," he said. People responded and as best as they could they averted the circular transporter platform and squashed together in the surrounding space.

"I have made contact with the Anagossians," he said calmly. Someone cheered. Trallii raised his hands for quiet. "They have mines full of Quasimite. For those aboard ship from Droline who do not know what it is, Quasimite is a substance when mixed with liquid will make nerve relaxants.

"The aliens are mostly water and they are no more intelligent than slugs. They are being controlled by disembodied souls. The mineral will not kill them as they are so large, but it will render the creatures crippled and immobilised." Everyone cheered.

"Please don't get too excited. I cannot guarantee that they will help us. We can only pray..." said Trallii. "...And wait."

****

* * * 

Tanny opened a link to Starfleet. Droah flew over to a well-padded chair and sat down near the screen. After a few seconds the image of a ruddy-faced young ensign was replaced by a rather more distinguished greying middle age human male.

"You wished to speak to me?" He said pleasantly.

"Yesss Admiral. We reccceived a cccall from an officccer aboard one of your ssstarssshipsss. The _Nova_."

"Yes I know. I received a garbled message from a Rextora freighter. They are in difficulty. I am sending out a fleet to intercept those blasted devils." The Anagossian leader sat bolt upright.

"You must not. The cccreaturesss have taken cccontrol of two ssshipsss already. The officccer I ssspoke to sssaid they will invade the Federation. You mussst not launccch any of your ssshipsss. It would be a death trap." The admiral nodded.

"I am glad you have contacted us."

"Sssir about the Quasssimite. You cccan have it all if it sssavesss livesss."

"You are most generous." He smiled. "I thank you along with the entire Federation of Planets." Tanny gazed at Droah and appeared to fidget. He gazed across at her. She appeared eager to make the necessary arrangements.

"I have to go now." Said the little angelic man still looking at Tanny. Before the admiral had anything else to say Droah ended the transmission with a touch of a button.

The planet Anagossia was a beautiful world. The elegant wing being Taany sat at her station in the communication's room in the grand building. To most people in the Federation this place on this planet would have been considered the central government command building.

"Taany. Cccontact the mine. Tell them to ssstandby ready to transssport a half a ton of Quasssimite to the _Nova_ up in orbit above the planet. Tell them to keep back another load just in cccassse. Tell them to prepare for an attaccck from the aliensss. We will need asss muccch of the mineral as we cccan mine."

"Yesss sssir," she said.

Above in the Starship _Nova_ the crew waited in desperation. Suddenly an almighty explosion rocked the ship to its side as if it was a toy. In a blaze that could have lit up the entire solar system _Krackatowa_ exploded. It was assumed that the creatures no longer needed the ship and so they destroyed it.

__

Oh heavenly lords, thought Trallii gazing through the small porthole in the transporter room. His ship was destroyed, possibly with members of her crew. He could only pray that the aliens hadn't left anyone behind. Not that they had much hope for the future aboard this ship. 

Trallii continued to look out of the small round window at his dying ship. Pieces of her spun and spat shards of glowing metal in all directions. A pang of sadness crept through him. He had given up hope on his captain and the landing party. He now assumed that they were all dead.

He sighed deeply and waited on the lower step of the transporter platform. The Betazoid had grave reservations about the Anagossians promise. He wondered where the slug creatures had originated from and if there were any others in the galaxy just waiting for a poor innocent ship to pass by before they could act, then wipe out whole planets.

As he began to believe that the Anagossians had completely ignored his desperate communication, something whined. He stared at the transporter platform then stood up and took a few steps backwards.

There was a bright luminescent light and a low barely audible hum, which gradually accelerated into a much louder resonance, which transcended into a high piercing sound. Twinkling sparkles of blue hews gradually transformed into a gigantic shimmering mass. He laughed out loud from glee. The Anagossians had helped them after all.

Gradually the mineral formed into sparkling red rubies of different pigments and shapes. Everyone cheered again.

"I'm going to need all the hands I can get," said Trallii. People seemed to come out of nowhere using their hands, clothing, anything that they could find to carry the mineral to where ever it was needed. It was scattered in every corridor and every room, on every deck. But the problems weren't resolved yet. Not by a long shot.


	29. Chapter 26

Many thanks to those who reviewed, :o) Here are a few more chapters to entertain you. More will follow.

****

Chapter 26

The aliens began to fall. The Quasimite was working. Each and every one of them fell into a comatose sleep. The small metallic diamond shaped boxes were taken and thrown into the transporter room. The only problems, which remained, were the planets. Many of the creatures had since gone down to Anagossia in methods that the crew did not know.

It was assumed that they had transportation of their own other than the transporter room on the ship, which was still being occupied with Quasimite.

Communication could only be established at certain points. No one knew if the mineral being used below was enough to put fifty more of the aliens to sleep.

Another problem was that the crew couldn't access the main bridge where other creatures were still controlling the ship. They hoped that with the sudden decline of many of the creatures, the spirits removed from their host bodies would telepathically communicate to their associates still connected to their molluscs on the bridge. Since they were separated hopefully they would come out to see what was happening.

Unfortunately the creatures did not seem to communicate those wishes to the others and they didn't seem to want to emerge from their hideouts. Perhaps the ship was a more valuable thing to them that losing a few hundred bodies.

And what about removing the aliens from the ship? Where had they originated? Starfleet wasn't prepared to simply kill off a new species just because they're eating habits included a liking for humanoids. Until then they would remain fast asleep. The problem with the receptacles. What was to be done with those? As for the members of the _Krackatowa_ crew and Captain Spock on Droline V they would have to wait.

****

* * *

"Spock," Saavik said kneeling down beside him. He still looked exceedingly pale and she could see that he was trembling again.

A day had passed since the trapped officers, crew and the last survivors of this world had escaped from their under ground prison. Everything was quiet. Too quiet really, Saavik half expected one of the aliens to appear and leap out at them.

Spock was recovered from the ordeal of his near escape. After the examination the doctor found that he had been suffering from pneumonia, but something else was clearly still plaguing him. Something far worse than before. Saavik and the doctor monitored him regularly. The tricorders were now functioning, but still useless were the communicators and phasers.

She waved the medical tricorder over the Vulcan. The others had left the site temporarily with the children. Only Spock and Saavik remained behind. He was still feverish and his fever should have broken yesterday if it was the result of his captivity in the damp freezing cave.

Saavik had wondered if the creatures had contaminated his blood stream in some way, but she could see no sucker wounds on his neck like there had been on Picard. The cut on his head may have attracted an infection. That was possibly feasible, but according to McMeres an infection did not cause his illness.

Perhaps there may have been an allergic reaction to poison that the creatures may have injected him with, but the tricorder indicated no such toxin had even entered into his body. Instead his condition indicated something probably far worse.

Spock sat on the grass leaning against the purple bark of a tall tree. It was fairly like an old Earth oak, but much taller. Saavik sat down beside him. Saavik had an inkling of what was wrong with him. Something genetic, something that only happened to the men on her planet.

"As much as I dislike to tell you this I believe I have come to a conclusion to your illness," she said. Spock tried to ignore her words and dreaded the conclusion. "I have suspected on a few occasions and since you have not recovered adequately. It has given me more certification to presume that you are suffering from _Pon Farr_."

Her words hit him at point blank range. For a long time before he had tried to persuade himself that this just wasn't the case. To hear it from Saavik she just confirmed it. Spock said nothing.

"I will help you," she said. Spock continued to remain mute. "If you wish I will perform a healing meld with you. It would temporarily ease the burning and discomfort within your mind and body. It would only take a matter of a few minutes and would give you just enough time-"

"Enough time for what?" He said uneasily. Saavik could not bring the words to her lips. "I am well enough to forgo such humiliation."

"Neither the less you have the illness."

"I do not need your charity."

"I do not offer you charity," she said a little alarmed.

"Then leave me alone," he said with a quivering voice. Saavik had guessed it would come to this. He was stubborn and too proud to except emotional weakness. Saavik however did not back off and Spock remained silent, contempt in his own growing discomposure.

"How long?" Saavik said after a long moment.

"How long what?" He said staring up at a large bush.

"The symptoms of the illness." He felt uncomfortable and disliked discussing it.

"It has no concern for you."

"I understand you uncertainty in such matters," she said.

"You know nothing. Nothing at all what it is like."

"You forget," she said quietly. "I am fully aware what it is like. I remember it well." Saavik leaned closer and her voice softened. "Please tell me how long?" Finally he submitted.

"I am unsure," he said. "I have no recollection on how long I was unconscious in the cave."

"I would imagine from your present state of condition it was a few days. Perhaps three or four. Logically I would advise-" Spock looked up at her suddenly.

"Are you expressing an interest to... to _mate_ with me?" He said almost with shock. He did not give her time to answer for he did not want to know. "It is out of the question. I completely refuse."

"I can not condemn you to die. The suffering. It would be intolerable." She shook her head wondrously. _I could never live with myself_, she thought.

"There are those who do live. If I can harbour enough strength of will maybe I-" Saavik cut him off in mid sentence.

"Mr Spock, you are not one of those people. It is only through _Kolinahr_ that they-" Although he didn't meet her eyes Saavik could clearly see that he was fuming and genuine anger was displayed in his usually level deep voice.

"I was once a adapt of _Kolinahr_," he said.

"And you failed. Remember! You told me so." Saavik sighed out loud. She could not bear to lose him again. Spock was silent for a long moment.

"Do you not understand? I wish to be alone," he said almost pleading with her.

"Then you will die," she said with so much cold that it could freeze. "Do not misunderstand what I am saying sir, if you leave this too long the condition will be irreversible."

She got to her feet and brushed soil off her black trousers and walked away. Spock finally looked up and gazed in her direction. The fever was calling. He almost called her back, but she was already gone. He did not mean to raise his voice at her. She was only doing what she felt was correct, was logical.


	30. Chapter 27

****

Chapter 27

Lieutenant Lucas Tavell and Lieutenant Trallii Antraia met the chief engineer Ranji Singh along with the _Nova's_ first officer who had luckily made it relatively unscathed despite being attacked by several Arkhitourians in the nearest corridor under the bridge.

The engineer's plan was to climb up the vacant jefferies tube to the next section, then travel up the emergency escape staircase to the main bridge.

Unfortunately the engineer had tried to regain control of the ship by repairing the auxiliary control, but to no avail. His tactics had been useless, but at least several functions of the great starship had gone back to normal mode.

Luckily they could gain entrance to the engine room which was achieved after several of the aliens had fallen asleep, via the Quasimite so there was no longer a continuing futile battle to get into there.

Unfortunately access to direct main control of the ship's computer was still out so the chief engineer and Antor Jax decided that the only way to regain power was to access the main bridge itself. This could have been a very dangerous task if the officers hadn't lugged with them eight heavy sacks full of the ruby coloured stones.

Cleverly they managed to salvage several engineering gadgets as well as a pair of phaser riffles from the ammunition room situated on the deck one level above engineering. The personnel weapons now functioning properly which was due to the relapsing of power from the alien's computer device, which was situated on the bridge.

They had learned that as each creature went into a coma due to the chemical in the Quasimite their control of the ship began to cease. Somehow they seemed to be physically joined with their equipment, but it was undetermined how. It would take a field day for engineers and scientists to figure out how this was possible.

It was established that the minds when attached to the alien bodies could be jury rigged to the device they bought with them to the _Nova_. When one being was separated from the whole it decreased the mental link between the others and so their computer became considerably weaker.

Also it was thought that a similar device was also responsible for the reforming of small planets like Droline V in such a way that the world became a twin to the Arkhictourians home world wherever that was.

The access hatch was tightly shut when the three officers came to the top of the tube. It had been quite difficult climbing upwards considering that the passage was completely dark. 

Engineer Singh swore softly to himself in Indian when he tried to open the small shaft. Everyone helped. Soon the small metallic mesh door came loose and they pulled it away with ease.

"Phew, that was a job," muttered Tavell wiping beads of sweat off his forehead. "Good job it's not much further to go."

Everyone squeezed through the small square which was barely large enough to pass through. By the time everyone had clambered out to the other side they could just make out a yellow light up ahead.

"Come on," said the engineer. His Indian accent seemed to become broader as they went along. Still on hands and knees the officers struggled forward. Finally they came to another larger hatch.

"We're gonna think we're moles by the time we get out of this," said Tavell. "You three boys okay?"

"Could have felt better," murmured Jax sarcastically.

"I am fine," replied the Betazoid with alertness in his voice. He sat down facing the hatch. Soft glowing light surrounded the large square and it glowed eerily on his face.

"Good," said Tavell. "Don't forget we don't know what we will find when we get through there. No one throw up. Understand?" Every one nodded.

"Good."

"Ranji if you please," Jax said.

The engineer shoved past the other two and opened a small-protected grill beside the door. He keyed in a sequence then waited.

"I hope the hell this works," said Tavell mildly. "I hate to think someone might find three skeletons up here in the near distant future."

"I'm sure it won't come to that," Trallii said from behind him.

"I hope your right. Can you sense anything from above?" The Betazoid shook his head.

"Nothing. They seem to mask their emotions." Tavell sighed.

"Anyone else besides?"

"No," Trallii said icily.

"The sequence has been accepted," said the engineer gleefully.

"That means more and more of those critters are dropping off," Jax said with a wide grin.

The engineer pulled on the activation handle in the middle of the door. Quite remarkably it opened with a loud swoosh. In front of them there was a small winding staircase. In the opposite direction there was a narrow corridor barely tall enough to stand up in. It leads into complete darkness.

"Up there," muttered Jax in the gloom.

Everyone climbed the steep steps towards the top level and yet again there was another hatch. Singh crawled over, keyed in an identification sequence and waited. Finally the small screen at the side of the door blinked acceptance.

He heaved the handle open and a cool rush of air escaped. Through the other side there was the main bridge.

"If we could catch them by surprise," whispered Trallii.

"Then they won't know what hit um'," replied the engineer. "Keep your Quasimite at hand. Come on lads."

Firstly Singh slithered through the small gap with great ease not once did his co-ordinating coloured turban topple of his head.

The other side was darkly lit and there were about eight aliens positioned around the main circular bridge. Quietly Singh sneaked behind the furthest Arkhitourian without being noticed and scattered the mineral he had taken with him around it.

The creature suddenly let out a cry of alarm. Singh wasn't sure if the creature itself had made it or the disembodied mind within its box had. The hulk fell.

"Just like slug killer," said Singh peering at the dissolved Quasimite mixture on the floor beside the alien.

"Except they do not die," Jax's voice said behind him. "Be careful. The boxes attached communicate telepathically. They probably know were here." He crept beside him as did Trallii and Tavell lobbed the Quasimite in all directions disabling the creatures on the spot.

"I don't like this," murmured the _Krackatowa_ helmsman to the Betazoid. "It's too easy. Unless we've been blessed."

"Don't underestimate them my friend," he said.

The engineer ran low as fast as his little legs could carry him towards machinery connected to the science station and successfully disabled it. He grabbed it with both hands and put it on the floor before the thing could respond to a possible back up device. Judging from it's appearance this device was extremely old perhaps as old as the souls themselves.

It surprised him that there had been no fight with the aliens or that there computer wasn't holding up a protective force field of some kind. With swift hands the engineer reconnected power to the main computer. Lights from stations blinked on and hummed into action.

Singh slumped down into the captain's chair exhausted. It was time to see if communications was back on line. He flicked a switch on the arm of his chair and waited for silence. Instead someone answered. In the background the ecstatic cheering and laughing could be heard. He guessed people hadn't laughed like this for a long time.

"Commander," said the voice on the other side. Singh recognised it for being Henri Lowe. A security guard who made it to the _Nova_ from the _Krackatowa._

"We've done it," yelled the engineer. Below he heard the security chief report the fact and everyone cheered again. "I'm gonna need people up here." Singh sobered. "It's good to hear from you again, but we also need to get these bugs off this ship before we sink."

Behind him came a rough mechanical voice. "YOU ARE NOT SAVED YET. WE COME AGAIN YOU ARE NOT ALONE AND NOR ARE WE. WE PROMISE THAT MUCH." It belonged to one of the spirits.

"And we'll be ready for you," said the engineer with great confidence in his voice.

"YOUR THREATS DO NOT FRIGHTEN US. WE DEFEAT YOU ANOTHER TIME. THEN YOU WILL BE NO MORE THAN ROTTING CORPSES DOING WHAT WE BID." 

"Your pathetic childish words don't frighten us. Better separate those boxes from the beasts," he said. He did just that and pulled the box off the alien's body. It came away relatively easy along with it a lovely coating of slippery slime.

****

* * *

Below on the planet Anagossia the last of the Arkhictourians were down. Chai entered into the grand room in the house. It was brightly lit with hangings on the walls of brightly colourful weavings and tapestries much like all buildings on the planet.

In the middle of the room stood a large table and six chairs. It was simple in design. On the far right corner stood a large sculpture. Across the back of the room a long wooden sideboard stood covered with plants and bowels of fresh fruit.

"Droah, the lassst of the aliensss are down," said Chai coming into the room dressed in a long woven flowing blue cloak.

"That isss excccellent newsss my dear." Her husband came close and hugged her.

"Tanny isss trying to cccontaccct the _Nova_."

"Any sssuccccessss?"

"Not that I believe," she said.

Aboard the _Nova_ Singh opened communications to the planet. Instead of the leaders softly spoken voice there came a reply of a small almost childlike voice.

"Who is that?" Said Singh almost grumpily.

"Tanny. Whom may I make this acccquaintanccce with?"

"Commander Singh chief engineer of the _Krackatowa_," he said. "I must speak to your Prime Minister."

"Of cccourssse sssir." On the screen a picture appeared and a beautiful blush coloured Anagossian was seated in front of her desk.

"I'm putting you through to Droah," she said with a toothless grin.

"Yes. It is very important that I speak with him." Tanny pressed a button on her consul.

"He will talk to you in hisss ssstate room Commander," she said.

For a matter of seconds the view screen went blank then an equally angelic looking man appeared standing side by side with another woman of the same species and grinned at the engineer with toothless gums.

"Are you and your vessssel sssafe?" Said the man.

"As well as can be expected," said the engineer.

"What about thossse nasssty aliensss?" Said the woman who was evidently his wife.

"I'm afraid you can keep them for the moment. We're having difficulty with them aboard our own little ship as it is."

Aboard the _Nova_ the functioning turbo lift door opened and a group of officers stepped out. A science officer made her way to her station, grabbed a fallen chair and wiped it with her hand before sitting down. She turned towards the engineer in her chair that was now correctly positioned upright as before it had led on the deck.

"Sir, I'm searching for a suitable planet to drop these aliens off on."

"Be my guest," Said Singh.

"How many of your people are dead?" Said Jax coming up behind where Singh was sitting. He placed a hand on the back of the chair. Droah looked down at the floor. His face had shadowed a little and took on a sadness that was rarely seen on the birdman's face.

"We're not cccompletely sssure. People are finding out asss we ssspeak." Singh crossed his legs in his chair.

Jax turned towards the science officer whom he didn't know.

"Commander. Lets see if our scanners are now functioning?"

"Aye sir." The red head, Michelle Wotley adjusted her instruments and peered down the scanning hood. A blue translucent light glowed on her face.

"If my instruments are working properly all the aliens are in a state of hibernation or coma." She said.

"Thank you," said Singh. He turned back to the screen. "Your safe. My science officer is looking for a suitable world for our guests to make their home on. As soon one is found we'll take the slugs from you."

"Thank you Cccaptain," said the woman standing next to Droah.

"We ssshall be delighted to have you and your cccrew ssstay with usss for a few daysss." Said Droah.

"You are very kind. We may need your hospitality as the ship is carrying practically twice the amount it should. We are fit to bursting. Finally I recommend you remove the little glowing boxes from the aliens bodies."

"Done ssso."

"Excellent.

"What are they anyway?" Said Droah coming out of his momentary meditation state.

"As far as we can determine the alien bodies are no more intelligent than a slug."

"A ssslug?" Said Chai questioning.

"Yes, an earth creature about six to twelve centimetres long. They mostly live in moist areas. The boxes we believe are disembodied souls who took the slugs and used them as a means to move about. They travel planet to planet with their pet slug in search for food and to conquer." For a moment he sighed. "For now I must end this transmission, stand by for visitors. Singh out."


	31. Chapter 28

****

Chapter 28

People began to materialise down on the planet. Firstly the injured, then medical staff, and the few surviving members of the planet Droline and various unnecessary members of both crews. The next journey would be an easy one considering the drama, which previously unfolded between the _Krackatowa_ and the _Nova._

Firstly Starfleet had been contacted and had said that they were now sending out a ship to Anagossia. Secondly the Nova was on her way to a suitable planet for the release of the slug creatures that now were nick named 'slimers' by many of the crew.

They had to be emancipated on a world strong enough to cope with these creatures and could regenerate at expeditious rate so that the surface wouldn't be wiped out in a matter of weeks.

As for finding such a planet it had proved rather difficult. It had taken forty-eight hours to find an adequate world.

In the database thirty-seven planets were listed, but it seemed none of them were satisfactory for the new arrivals, until several planets came up which were part of the same system. It was situated in the Zre'Tei system. Bordering near the galactic centre.

This solar system had a white dwarf star and five planets very similar to one another. The world named Three Alpha V, was the largest of the bodies and would suit the 'Slimers.'

Three Alpha I to IV was virtually identical to each another so the creatures could be taken there too. From then on the place would be out of bounds to anyone because of the creatures appetite for humanoid flesh.

As for the alien essences. They would be released into space. It had been a difficult decision for Starfleet, but to release them would only be the natural progression of nature. It was neither cruel nor kind. They themselves were rather bitter twisted individuals and deserved nothing more.

Carefully their caskets were put into the transporter room and beamed off the ship as soon as _Nova_ was out of reach of any planet or system. It was hoped that they would never bother anyone else again.

From sensor readings the creatures survived the transition into space from the transporter buffers and floated together harmlessly and aimlessly toward some unseen future. It was considered the best thing for them. They would be together roaming the universe.

The Arkher bodies still immobilised on the planet Anagossia were beamed up to the ship after everyone not needed for the return journey were safely on the surface of that idyllic little planet.

Because the Arkhers were so large there was hardly any room for more than fifty people to stay aboard, let alone live together in harmony even if for only a short period of time. The first call would be the aliens new home. The _Nova_ engaged warp drive and fled into the cold velvet black of space.

The planet Droline V gradually grew larger on the _USS Nova's_ view screen as the starship fled back towards the now devastated former paradise planet. They had successfully dropped off the aliens and had returned back to Droline V. 

It was assumed that no one was left alive down there, but optimism was fairly high among many of the crew that Saavik and at least some of the landing party may have survived. As for Captain Spock no one knew.

Finally the great _Excelsior_ class starship approached the relatively small solar system with only one world that _had_ sustained any intelligent life. She slowed down to impulse power and glided toward the small rotating globe. Once there she took up a planetary orbit around the now grey green planet.

It would take almost a thousand years before the world could return to what it was originally like and only then it would only be fractionally similar. All animal life had perished from the deadly threat of the Arkhictoura. All that did remain were the strongest, the brave enough and the most vehement of life.

The bridge was now clear. Everything was left relatively free from damage. A few chairs had been marred, a number of consuls beeped uncharacteristically and various equipment remained inoperative with twisted debris of exposed metal, circuits, and wire bought about by the aliens, but it was nothing worth worrying about and it wasn't a problem that the maintenance crew couldn't sort out. The slime had been the real problem, but it had been cleared successfully.

Antor Jax sat in the captain's chair staring at the screen in front of him, but his mind was far away in his own little world.

The Orian first officer rubbed the bridge of his dark green nose and sighed. He hoped that they would find the _Krackatowa_ landing party alive. He wasn't one of the people who had very high hopes of their recovery. Quite frankly he believed that there was a good chance that the crew had been killed days ago. If not from the aliens, then from the harsh planet itself. He turned in his newly creaking command chair and spun towards the science officer, Michelle Wotley.

"Scan the planet for humanoid life signs if you please," he said a little grumpily.

"Yes sir," replied the woman crisply and turned in her chair to make a few adjustments to the scanner before peering down into the blue glowing square. She adjusted her range and frequency then frowned in surprise at what she saw on the screen.

Hastily she turned back to the acting captain. "Sir!!" She said abruptly. He turned quickly and could see the excitement in her blue eyes.

"Report Michelle," he said in a tone that could be considered cheerful.

"I'm picking up life form readings. Twelve in total."

Below on the surface of the planet it was nighttimes. The ground was crisp and frozen and the air was frigid. The survivors of the planet sat huddled together around the large campfire trying to keep warm.

The children lay together with adult coats wrapped around them, fast asleep. K'Rissel's baby had sickened and was continuing to weaken.

K'Rissel leaned against McMeres and close to the blazing crackling fire hoping somehow the warmth would ease her child's turbulent coughing spasms. She adjusted the baby in her arms to a more comfortable position and stared at the flickering flames.

After some time her eyes closed, but she continued to see the flames dancing like phantoms before well-needed sleep came.

Across the other side of the fire completely hidden by the twisted and mangled roots and fallen tree trunks and long grass Saavik leaned closer to Captain Spock. For the past day he had managed to control the raging physical and mental distress of _Pon Farr_. Now it was worsening almost beyond control.

Only the doctor and Saavik knew about it. She had told him despite Spock's protests. _It was necessary_. McMeres had given him a drug to help ease the confusion of his mind and another for the fever, but its power was short lived. They had to get him to a ship.

Technically he could be kept alive indefinitely if in status. Even by this time there was still no cure for _Pon Farr_ only brief suppressants, but eventually the illness would win and the sufferer if not bonded or mated would die.

"You can not continue like this," she whispered. Spock remained silent and passive despite his inner battle. He realised soon the blood fever would possess him, shortly followed by madness then death. "Please let me help you. At least permit me to mind meld with you, I can create a temporal barrier. You could at least let me strengthen your control before we are found."

"Found?" He managed to whisper. "There is a insignificant chance that anyone will come back here. They would assume everyone was killed."

"I know them," she said. "They wouldn't give up hope of finding us."

"How can you be so sure?" He said. Spock pulled his hands into the sleeves of his robe and tried to suppress the terrible shivering and burning of his mind and body.

"Because..." She stopped and realised she wasn't sure at all. "Until that time comes please let me help."

For a long moment there was silence except for the cracking of wood and sparks from the fire. People were either asleep or dozing in and out of consciousness. Saavik glanced over at them. The children were sleeping soundly which was surprising as they had been so stressed and frightened. Georga was the last to lie down and close her eyes. Spock stared into the flames.

"Spock?" He turned his gaze away from the orange flames and looked at his former protégé's elegant face. The eerie dancing of the fire flickered across her chiselled features. He took a deep shuddering breath and prepared himself for the link.

Saavik closed her eyes for a moment then gazed deeply into his. She reached out her hand and touched his face. She leaned closer until her lips were barely millimetres away from his. For a moment she felt his thoughts and his mind. She could sense his unease.

"It will only be a peripheral link," she said. "Please...trust me." She reached out closer this time and with both hands placed slim fingers against his temples. He was about to do the same when suddenly something chirped loudly. Saavik withdrew her hands quickly and retrieved the communicator from her jacket pocket.

It continued to beep vociferously. Jean Luc Picard awoke with a start.

"The ship?" He said loudly.

Saavik pulled the device out and flipped it open. "Saavik here, please respond." For a moment there was silence and Saavik expected nothing more then radio waves from space or malfunctioning of the communicator. Suddenly a male voice could be heard. A voice that she did not recognise.

"This is the USS_ Nova_. Lieutenant Harry Robinson speaking, is everybody all right down their sir?"

"It is agreeable to hear a voice," she said.

"Will you please stand by to be beamed aboard."

"We have injured among us. Please inform sickbay that medical staff will be needed in the transporter room.

"Aye sir," he said and the signal broke. Saavik got to her feet. Everyone's spirit seemed to rise. Three of the Starfleet party extinguished the fire and waited patiently. K'Rissel sighed in relief and hugged the doctor.

The children hovered about chatting excitedly hoping that they would see their parents again, alive. Suddenly there was a loud hum of energy. It seemed to emanate from all around them.

As they watched the horizon, the sun was slowly rising up, brightening the black sky. Soon enough the surrounding planet gradually dissolved into darkness and the people were gone.

The landing party and the five last inhabitancy of the planet Droline V materialised in bright sparking blue columns of pure energy that gradually solidified into humanoid shapes on the transporter platform.

Both transporter rooms had been used because there were a total of twelve people. It was considered very unsafe for more than six people to be beamed at once. So when times called for more than six, both transporter chambers were used.

K'Rissel's baby was immediately rushed to sickbay in a critical condition and the mother followed. The children were led by the hand of a nurse, out of the room, followed by the others. Saavik, Spock, and McMeres remained behind.

K'Rissel and her baby made it to the sickbay and her child was placed onto the examining table. Full life support was plumbed into his body. A respirator was attached to give the boy's lungs a rest.

"He's suffering from an acute respiratory condition probably brought on by the atmosphere of your newly formed planet. Unlike us adults, his immune system simply couldn't handle it." Said Doctor Philips. The mother stood petrified with tears in her eyes. She struggled to keep calm.

"Will he be all right?" She said in a small whimpering voice. Her lip trembled unrestrained.

"I can only promise that I'll do my best," he said kindly. The doctor carefully pulled back the metallic thermal blanket to reveal the child's grey-specked body. "We will do tests and keep him incubated." K'Rissel stared down at the infant.

"Please doctor don't let me baby die," she sobbed. A nurse came by and gently lifted the child up into her arms along with the life support equipment and carried him to the nearby incubator system.

The devise was a small transparent tank on an anti grav unit. The nurse eased the child into the unit and covered him with a soft blanket.

Another nurse working in the bay led K'Rissel away to an adjacent room.

Spock struggled towards the bright flickering light. He travelled through the haze of unconsciousness towards the shapes just overhead. He awoke on the floor of the transporter platform. His head was spinning. Everything was so bright, so surreal. Strange twisted shaped faces gazed down at him, he frowned in puzzlement at each of them, and then he stopped at a man. He tried to reach out in his disorientated confused state. The man was smiling; a boyish grin was spread over his face.

"Jim?" Spock whispered.

The Vulcan struggled to sit, but restraints pulled him down. Where was he? Spock struggled to remember each of the faces, but each time their features became more and more out of focused. He blinked several times trying to clear the confusion in front of his eyes. Spock realised that the restraints were hands.

Saavik was gazing at him. He could not see her face clearly. She now seemed very far away, he struggled to remain alert and looked for the man he had just seen.

Jim? He tried to say, but no words passed through his lips. The Vulcan struggled again to rise, but strong hands once again pinned him down. He realised he was far too weak to struggle much longer. "Where are you?" He managed to murmur.

"I am here," said the physician. "But, I am not Jim." Through the fuzzy haze Spock could make out a lopsided grin. "I'm Doctor Eric Berger."

"Doctor?" He murmured. At the Vulcan's side knelt Berger who was waving a shipboard medical tricorder over the Vulcan's slender form. The devise was connected directly to the sickbay medical computer and it diagnosed his condition on the spot.

They would wait a little longer before they moved him onto the anti gravity trolley. It would only take a matter of about fifteen seconds to get him to sickbay as this was situated just around the corner.

It was necessary to have at least one of the transporter rooms on the same deck as the sick bay because if there were a medical emergency just like this one, the patent wouldn't have to travel far. Saavik still kneeling down behind Spock's head gazed dispassionately at him.

"Captain Kirk is not here," she said. "Do you not remember?"

Spock frowned at himself at his confusion. He tried to move his arm, but it felt as if it was made from lead. He glanced around at the room through his obscured vision.

"Where am I?" He managed to mutter.

"You are in the transporter room," Saavik said. He began to sink in and out of consciousness. Was it too late? Would he finally die here on the cold floor in the transporter room?

"When you materialised you fainted," said Berger. "Now, everything is going to be fine." The doctor turned his attention to the other physician, Doctor McMeres. "Did you give him anything while you were down on that planet?"

"I gave him one point two measured actions of Riathapyn at regular intervals. Every four hours. We've got to get him to the sickbay now," muttered McMeres. Berger took out a small canister from a metallic case he had carried to the transporter room for emergencies and attached the receptacle onto a hypo injector.

"He's burning up," Saavik muttered as the doctor administered the drug in his neck.

"Captain." He gently shook the Vulcan awake. Spock stirred and opened his eyes.

"Saavik?" He called out. She leaned over him. 

"I am here sir," she felt the impulse to take his hand into hers. Undoubtedly if they were in private she would have done so. Instead because of the humans in the room she resisted contact. Spock struggled to make out her face. He could see her eyes. He repeated her name.

"Saavik?" And he tried to sit up again.

"Oh no," said Berger pushing him back down on his back on the floor. "No you can't do that." Spock frowned in confusion.

"You. Where am I?" He repeated half asleep. His speech was slurred and he struggled to even understand his own words. Berger turned to Saavik.

"He's confused. How long has the...condition lasted?" Spock shuddered.

"I am uncertain perhaps six days." Carefully two other medical staff lifted Spock from the floor and placed him onto a waiting anti grav trolley. The blood fever took on full control and he to tried to get off the trolley. 

"Get off of me," he said. "I won't let you. Where is Jim?"

"It is all right," said the other Vulcan. He frowned.

"You. What are you doing?" McMeres and Saavik struggled to hold him down as the doctor administered a sedative. Spock fell backwards and out cold.


	32. Chapter 29

****

Chapter 29

Nurse Kiwishi led K'Rissel by the hand into a small dark office and indicated to her to sit down.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked pleasantly.

"Um yea please." Kiwishi strolled over to the food replicator.

"Anything in particular?" She asked. K'Rissel shook her head and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Wotever." She shrugged. The woman got to her feet. "Look, I know wot your doin' is really nice and everyfin', but this really isn't necessary." K'Rissel paused. "Perhaps if you could show me, me room. I'd...I'd rather..."

The nurse smiled and handed her and old-fashioned china teacup. K'Rissel hadn't noticed that the Chinese nurse had used the tea pot and had boiled a kettle before pouring the tea into two equally as old tiny tea cups. K'Rissel stared down at the tiny cup. She had never seen such a tiny delicate piece of pottery like that before.

"Where did you get this?" She said. "It looks very old."

"It belonged to my great-" K'Rissel interrupted her.

"Then it's _really_ old. Some kind of heirloom?"

"Yes," said Kiwishi. "When I bring them out they usually bring conversation with them."

"So there an ice breaker." The nurse nodded. K'Rissel sipped the tea and sighed.

"You know your baby really is in the best hands." She smiled at her. "We have some of the best doctors on this ship."

"He's all I got," muttered the woman. The nurse reached out and touched her arm.

The sickbay was a large area taking up nearly a whole deck. It comprised of a large intensive care department. A research facility with top of the range equipment and highly trained scientists, the doctor's offices, out patent department, private patent rooms and the status room with several built in incubation units.

The bay itself was white in colouring and was softly lit. It appeared that at this present time it was night, as the in patents were asleep. Many people who had been injured by the Arkhictoura were transferred to Anagossia. Only a few remained behind in the sickbay. This area was obscurely lit with a warm purple blue light to give a calm relaxed feel.

Spock lay unconscious on the newly designed examining table in the centre of the main hospital area. A heavy examining monitor was positioned over his chest. He hadn't been anaesthetised for long. Saavik stood at his side.

The medical staff had struggled for a long time to keep him down, but every time he fought the medication he was given and he broke through the red haze of unconsciousness, which resulted in weakening him furthermore.

The examining monitor device was a large piece of recent technology, which was literally placed over the patents body, as he/she lay completely flat on the bed.

For Spock it's readings were erratic and out of control. The devise was similar to the old-fashioned wall mounted scanner in which a patent had to lie completely motionless on a connecting bed. The life scans and patterns were replicated onto the large screen these methods were simply not as convenient as later models which are compact and easily movable to the patents bedside.

The doctor rubbed his head for a moment and studied the read out on Spock's condition.

"I'm afraid you will have to bear with me," he said. "Vulcan anatomy is not one of my specialities." Saavik raised a surprised eyebrow.

"The late Doctor Salok who was an expert was killed in the Arkhictorian disaster," he said. "But I can tell you that his heart is beating well over the safety limits of his species. And other internal organs are virtually working overtime. He was lucky that he survived this long. Other than that I'm afraid that there is nothing else I can do for him.

"He continues to fight the sedative that I have administered so I had to prescribe a stronger substance. Anything higher and it could kill him." With a hand on a hip he sighed deeply and shook his head.

"All I can do is put him into status until we get him to Vulcan."

"It will not be necessary." She glanced down at Spock. "There is another way," she said as flatly as possible. "If you would kindly release him to me."

"I can't let him out of this sickbay," said Berger with an apathetic tone.

"There are Vulcan methods that you humans could not possibly understand," she said coolly with a slightest hint of annoyance in her voice. The doctor moved around the diagnostic bed to face Saavik.

"I am not releasing my patent, not even to you sir. I'm sorry. You would be sentencing him to death."

"You would be offering him a chance to live doctor." Saavik sounded glacial. She permitted herself a moment to glance down at Spock. The doctor seemed to struggle to remain placid. "I assure you that the Captain will not be harmed." 

"When we get him to Vulcan-" Saavik interrupted him.

"There is not time. I order you to release Captain Spock." The physician did not seem to hear her.

"Must I repeat myself SIR," he said a little louder. I can override direct orders even from you if a patient under my care is medically unfit. _I'm_ saying he is. If I release him over to you Captain Spock _will_ die. If it makes you feel better I will contact his family myself and explain the circumstances and I'm sure that his-"

"Doctor you completely misunderstand the situation." Saavik struggled to keep her manner imperturbable. "He is part of my culture, my life. He trusts me. I served under him at one point." Do you not think that if he did not permit me to help him I would continue?" The doctor remained silent.

"We are logical beings I would not jeopardise his life for your petty human arrogance." She waited. Waited for a response that did not come.

"Please. Let me help," she finally said a little softer. The physician finally came around.

"If he dies then you are solely responsible. What are you going to do? If it's mind melding I need to monitor you both because he may draw you down with him and if nobody is around we may never get you back. Is that understood?" Saavik stared at him a little shocked, but the expression quickly changed back to the custom blank gaze.

"I still do not think you comprehend," said the Vulcan. "I must be alone. This is not of any your concern." Suddenly the reason clicked in Berger's head. He stared shamefully at the floor. "I advise you study Vulcan physiology in more depth," she said almost smugly.

"All right, all right." Eric Berger threw his arms up into the air in exasperation. "But I want to perform a full medical on you tomorrow."

A second later Spock once again came out of consciousness despite the stronger sedative, which was still being forced, into his blood stream. He broke free from the restraints with remarkable strength considering his present predicament and tried to get up. This time the physician took a step back and did not hinder.

Saavik pulled the monitor of him and the doctor extracted the various tubes and equipment. This time the Vulcan did not struggle. Instead he slumped back against the pillow exhausted.

"We must leave now," she said. Saavik pulled his arms, but he did not yield. She turned to the doctor. "You must help us." The doctor looked exasperated.

"Me help you. I thought you could cope all by yourself." Saavik ignored the sarcasm in the human's voice.

"I require you to help me get him to some private quarters. I may be a Vulcan, but I can not carry him by myself."

"Fine," he said. "Hang on for a second and I'll arrange for your quarters." The doctor turned to an intercom station and pressed the button, which relayed him to the quartermaster.

"Har'tec I need double quarters for Captain Saavik."

"I need authorisation from the commanding officer," came an alien voice.

"You have it," Saavik said.

"Um, okay sir. Hang on a moment I will check." Saavik heard the beeping of distant computers on the other end of the transmission.

"I've only got VIP quarters. The others are in a pretty bad state," he said.

"Very well."

"C deck section three room twenty two B."

"Understood. Saavik out." The doctor released his finger from the intercom.

K'Rissel exited the room and managed to smile despite her worries for her young son. As she passed the three children of her race were chatting among themselves. Evidently they had just undergone a full medical examination and they were discussing how awful it had been.

"How did it go?" K'Rissel said.

"Orrible," muttered the eldest child. "We can't wait to get back and see our parents."

K'Rissel smiled sadly. She hoped that the children would find them. Many people had been killed by those aliens and many perished in the fire in the cave. K'Rissel wondered about her husband whether he was still alive or dead. She felt at a loss and depressed.

Someone came and led the children out of sickbay. They would probably stay with some of the fellow crew personnel until _Nova_ made a rendezvous with another Federation starship carrying the other crew and the remainder of her people. She didn't know whether they would return to Earth or somewhere else. No one had been told anything.

She suddenly caught a glimpse of Jean Luc Picard. He now was wearing a fresh Starfleet uniform and was heading towards her. K'Rissel managed to smile, but it was more of a grimace than anything else.

Picard responded.

"Mrs K'Rissel," he addressed pleasantly. "How are you and your son?" K'Rissel hated being asked those sorts of questions, Picard had been the first, but really it was only politeness to ask. She guessed many more people would ask her. She permitted herself to nod.

"I'm fine," she shrugged ever so slightly. "As well as can be under the circumstances. Yocan, well I'm not sure. I was just goin' to see im. The doctor said they were going to keep im in an incubata until they find out wots wrong." Picard bowed ever so slightly.

"I offer you my hopes," he said.

"Thank you." She smiled properly this time. "Really." Picard patted her shoulder and departed. Suddenly he backtracked. 

"Oh I meant to have asked you. Have you seen Captain Saavik?" He asked. K'Rissel shook her head.

"No I haven't. Sorry. If I do I'll let 'er know you asked."

"Thank you." Picard said and left. K'Rissel sighed once again and headed towards the status room and to her baby.


	33. Chapter 30

****

Chapter 30

The room was darkly lit save for a couple of candles glowing eerily in the gloom. Saavik had lost everything she possessed aboard the _Krackatowa_. The articles that bothered her the most even to the emotional point of sadness were that all the holograms of her daughter from birth to the weeks before her death were destroyed.

This room was spacious and luxury adorned. When Saavik asked for quarters it hadn't occurred to her at the time that Spock probably had some of his own. It was illogical to use up valuable space, but nether the less what was done was done.

For a long moment she gazed at the voltage candlelight. Saavik had got them from the stores.

She stepped out of the adjacent room and into the sleeping chamber dressed in a pale long white dress of Vulcan design. She too had acquired that from the ship's stores since she possessed no other clothes other than those she wore when the landing party was beamed up.

It appeared that if the stores did not have what the customer wanted they could access the onboard database and find the product in question then replicate it by using one of the powerful store replicator.

This devise was useful when beaming down to planets where a landing party didn't want to be recognised as something strange or from another culture. It was particularly useful when beaming down into a primitive less developed world as well.

Saavik stepped into the room. Spock was no longer seated where she had left him. Instead he sat huddled on the floor in the outer living room deep in his delirium of _pluk tow_, the blood fever. She could see he was shaking violently. The fever had stripped away his veneer of mental control. All that remained was his unconcealed rampant Human/Vulcan emotions.

Saavik realised that he had been hallucinating again. He had done so the minute that he was beamed up to the ship. He had thought that James Kirk had been in the transporter room.

**__**

* Spock found himself standing on the hot plain of the Vulcan desert. There was complete silence. The air was burning hot and he waited for the marriage party to arrive. This was a place familiar to him for he had visited here before.

Surrounding him stood an ancient arena built out of stone. Over time the stone had eroded and formed into strange irregular shapes carved by the centuries blasting of sand.

* Classic Trek episode titled as Amok Time

__

This place had been in his family for generations. Despite the searing intensity of the desert, the hot air had cooled his burning skin. The scene appeared as real as before, those many years ago._ It was similar in design to Stonehenge on the planet Earth. Inside was a hollow temple. In the far centre stood a large gong and towards the east was a burning pit of fire. Now and again the pit erupted ash, hot smoke and gas into the heavy dry air._

It had all happened previously, long ago, but now it seemed like time was repeating itself all over again. This scenario seemed to belong in another life to another time and Spock was only a spectator. Pon Farr the mating ritual was happening again. For a moment he wondered how he had actually got to Vulcan.

Spock continued to stand and he waited.

It had been a horrid event, something Spock rarely wanted to remember, but now it plagued him deeply and was rearing its ugly head yet again. The memory seemed to have become completely real. It felt so genuine he could literally taste and smell the air. Spock no longer seemed to see it through another man's eyes, but through his own.

__

His ears picked up the distinctive sound of bell chimes. Then the marriage party came. He remembered seeing T'Pring. She had been breath takingly beautiful. Although he had only met her a handful of times he had wanted her almost to the point of desperation.

The condition had clouded his senses, his mind, all reason and reality. All he had thought of was that woman. In truth he had barely known her. By the lack of expression and glacier gaze with no soul she appeared to be deliberately avoiding his feverish glance.

Spock remembered that she did not want him. For she had chosen another. The very man had been standing next to her. Stonn.

He had turned his gaze away and saw a man dressed in an old-fashioned style blue tunic Starfleet uniform. Next to him was another man. He was fair and wore the uniform of command. Gold.

Spock had realised that both men were his friends, but the fair one played some significant part in the tragedy, which was about to unravel all over again. Spock realised that it was same man with whom he had mistaken the doctor for in the transporter room earlier. It was the man who had saved his life. Who had brought him back to Vulcan from death?

Different memories and different times converged and mixed. The image flickered from one time to another then back again, but through all of this all he could think of was this womanwho rejected him. T'Pring had requested a challenge, but not between him and Stonn like she had originally planned. She had chosen Kirk to be her champion._ Spock's friend and he wondered why._

Suddenly Spock found himself fighting to the death with Kirk. He no longer cared who Jim was. As far as he was concerned it could have been anyone. All he wanted was T'Pring. Spock slashed out venomously with strength he did not know he possessed.

He cut Kirk down and sliced. The lirpa slashed across Kirk's chest slicing through the fabric of his uniform and tearing the fragile flesh beneath. Kirk struggled, but to no avail. Spock found himself carrying the ahn woon. It was simply a piece of fabric, but was also a deadly weapon. Kirk on the other hand had no idea what it was for and Spock got a keen start.

Before Jim could prepare himself Spock lunged forward grappling the captain and swung the weapon around his neck like a noose. He pulled tighter and tighter until Jim's face turned a brilliant shade of purple. In the background there was a voice pleading for him to stop, but Spock ignored it. All he wanted was Kirk dead and T'Pring to be his mate.

Kirk fell back and landed on the sand. He struggled to breath, to release the pressure of the ahn woon around his neck, but Spock was too strong. Finally Jim slumped back against the sand apparently dead.

In the mists of the terrible memory, which replayed it to exact specifications in his photographic memory, Spock physically got to his feet and ran. Suddenly something was holding him tight. He had to get away from it and he struggled.

Slowly the scene began to fade into darkness. All that remained was echoes of what once was_. _He saw Kirk's lifeless face floating in mid air in front of him. He fell against a wall and slid down sobbing. He had killed his captain. His closest friend. Jim was fading away and only agonised guilt and pain remained. 

"NO," he yelled out. "You can not die." His voice finally broke and tears spilled down his cheeks. Spock opened his eyes to darkness. Someone was sitting patiently with him. He realised that Kirk didn't die, not at that point in history. Strangely the realisation soothed him.

There was a woman dressed in a thin pale dress. Spock turned his head to face her. It wasn't T'Pring. It was Saavik. Cautiously he stretched out an arm toward her as if testing to see if she was another of the hallucinations.

"Saavik," he managed to whisper. She complied and reached out, pulling him close to her, but her touch did not erase the terrible anguish he felt and Spock continued to sob bitterly against her shoulder. The memory of Kirk was still clear in his mind.

How could T'Pring cause him so much pain? He wondered if she set out to deliberately wound him. To see if he would break under pressure and test his Vulcan reserve for cracks.

Saavik was entirely different. Spock had known her since he found her as a child. With T'Pring he knew nothing about her. Only briefly had they touched minds when they were seven. Their parents had arranged it all. The link resulted with a delicate bond between the two and only when he entered _Pon Farr_ would they finally meet at the appropriate place.

Spock's mother had reservations about the bonding ceremony when he was seven. T'Pring was cold and distant even for a Vulcan. Somehow she seemed to always be thinking of something else. At times of despair Spock had reached out for T'Pring with his mind, but she had always been distant and her mind _was_ elsewhere. Spock guessed long ago that there was someone else involved. He had finally managed to forget about her.

Spock came back to the present and heard Saavik's soft voice.

"Come with me," she whispered. Slowly carefully Saavik withdrew her arms and stood up. She reached down and took his hands into hers and pulled him up. Unsteadily he made it to his feet and Saavik guided him by the hand towards the sleeping chamber.

He slumped down on the bed. She sat on the edge stroking damp hair off his feverish brow. "Do you wish to talk about the hallucinations?" She asked quietly.

"No." It was all he could say. Saavik leaned down over him, her lips brushed his. "Then it is time." She said in Vulcan. "Let me free you of this." He gazed up into her brown eyes. She suddenly smiled and it actually surprised him.

"Please wait," he murmured. His voice was so quiet that only a Vulcan could have discerned what he had just said.

"Of course." Suddenly his body contorted from pain. Saavik's usually cold expression softened with sympathy. Spock shuddered. His skin felt clammy and the fever took full advantage of him. The Vulcan opened his eyes and gazed at her. She smiled gently taking his face into her hands.

Spock tensed and he tightened his hands into closed fists. 

"Are you in pain?" She whispered ever so quietly.

"Please...do not touch me," he replied.

"I want to help."

"No.," he moaned while shaking his head. Spock moved his arm and flexed his fingers. Saavik took his hand.

Spock struggled to sit up so she propped his up against the pillows despite his protests. She could see that this situation was humiliating for him.

"I know how this must be difficult for you, Captain," she said. "Sir, tell me what you are feeling?"

"What?" Spock appeared shocked. "Saavik, it is none of your business. Please leave." She shook her head.

"I can't do that sir." Spock made no further comments. Finally after a time of terrible inward mental suffering he spoke again.

"I am afraid," he mumbled with pure shame. Saavik nodded.

"I know you are, but you are safe with me."

Spock did not reply.

"Talk to me," she said.

"What do you want to hear?" He said almost sarcastically. "You can not _gain_ me this way."

"What is there to gain? I require nothing except your-" 

He bluntly interrupted. "I will _not_ mate with you Saavik." 

"And it frightens you deeply. I assure you that I will do whatever is needed to help you. I will not sit back and wait for you to die." Spock turned burying his face in his hands.

"I do not wish to die," he said. Saavik gently took his hands away from his face and held them in her own.

"We discussed this before." Her voice softened. "There is no one here. We are alone." Spock shook his head, and then it acured to her. "Is it the mind meld that you fear?"

"Yes. Please could we talk about something else?"

"As you wish. The hallucinations?" She probed again on that subject.

Spock closed his eyes and struggled against the darkness, which fought to claim him. "I was fighting...James Kirk...in the arena," he said. Saavik nodded. Spock couldn't seem to make his voice work any louder than before and only a whisper emerged. "I thought that... I had... killed him," he breathed.

"In the marriage ceremony?" She asked not quite sure. Spock had told her the story a long time ago.

"Yes."

"But he didn't die. You told me Doctor McCoy injected him with Triox Compound. It mimicked death."

"Yes," he managed to say between gasps. Saavik took his hand and caressed his fingers with her own. Gently she placed it down at his side. With her free hand she reached toward his face to the _katra_ points.

Saavik leaned over him. He was trembling, but not from the fever this time, but still from consternation. She took his other hand and pulled it towards her face. Spock complied and re-enacted her gesture despite wanting to get as far away from her as possible.

"Don't be afraid," she murmured. "Open your mind to me." Spock gazed wide-eyed into hers. He couldn't really believe what they were doing was really happening to him. It almost seemed as if it was part of a dream.

"My mind to your mind," she whispered slowly. "My thoughts to your thoughts." Saavik prepared herself. She had never before been involved in such a deep meld. Something of this intensity was normally shared between bonded couples. For a moment she paused wondering what she doing.

Due to her momentary lapse in concentration Spock suddenly tried to break away from her touch. She caught his bare shoulders as he struggled to rise. Apprehension filled his face. Saavik gently pushed him back down against the pillow.

"It is all right Captain," she said softly. He swallowed hard and felt a chill run down his spine. His whole body tensed as he battled to relax. Saavik took his hand again and kissed his long slender fingers. He gazed at her while fighting for breath and realised that somehow she had awakened his senses. Saavik leaned back down again.

Past and present collided into one and there was pain. The pain was beyond anything physical that he could endure. He was being swept away by it. And then there was Saavik. She drew him closer to her, closer than he would have allowed before and he wept softly in the darkness.

He felt her mind in contact with his and he tried to build a wall around himself. He failed miserably. 

Her fingers gently brushed away his tears. Spock struggled to speak between the sobs of pure desperation. All dignity he previously had, which was all he had eroded into nothing. His bare self was exposed in front of this woman. 

Spock shivered violently and struggled to endure what was happening to him. Saavik was closer to him than he had ever permitted and there was nothing he could do. She would not turn away no matter how much he wanted to be alone. 

He felt hot blood rushing to his skin, burning and he struggled against terror. His lips quivered and he moved his head to the side on the pillow sobbing openly. He felt her fingers stroke his neck and travel up to trace the curve of a pointed ear.

He tried to resist it and moved away, physically pulling himself apart from her. Saavik leaned over him. Carefully she drew him back and took him into her arms. He slumped and leaned against her chest looking up at her with doleful brown eyes, his gaze full of distressing hurt and torment.

"Help...me," he sobbed in a final desperate plea in which his raging human half despairingly called out for her. His Vulcan half tortured him against it, there was a battle against love and logic violently unfolding inside his head. 

He knew that she would do anything for him, but it still did not make any difference. 

Saavik stroked his hair. Spock let her gently ease him down.

"I will. Do not be afraid. I will let no harm come to you." Saavik paused and waited. He said nothing so she continued. "We will get through this together, you and I." 

"You do not understand Saavik." 

"I do. Believe me I do," she said as if reading his thoughts. "I understand the constant battle inside. For I..." Spock gazed at her with wide eyes. 

"Please...join with me," she whispered very quietly. 

"This is illogical," he said. "Illogical!"

"This is what we must do. You and I. It is the biological need inherent in all life forms. In us." Spock shook his head.

"No. I can't do this."

"You can," she said trying to reassure him.

"I want you, but-" She interrupted him.

"It will be all right, now let me join," she pleaded. Spock took a deep shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes closed. She took it for an answer, a painful one at that. This felt wrong for her as well. Spock was trying his hardest to detach himself from the situation. What she was literally going to do was force herself into his mind, it would be a deep personal cost for both of them. 

__

Would this be violation of the mind? She wondered. Saavik was concerned and decided that she needed his consent. She decided that she would never force her consciousness into him, no matter what situation, no matter how desperate.

"Spock, I will leave if you wish me too," she said finally. Saavik tensed hoping that his answer would be the one she was longing to hear. The other would mean his death. There was silence and Spock shivered from convulsions. All his muscles strained and there was terrible agonising pain. Saavik reached out longing to soothe him. Finally he moved his head and they made eye contact.

"Please...stay with me," he pleaded.

"And I will. Do you trust me?"

Spock nodded. "Yes."

"And do you consent for me to join with you?"

"Yes."

"You have made the correct decision my brave captain," she whispered. Her fingers traced the line of his jaw just before her feather like touch once again probed the melding points. This time Spock responded and repeated the action.

She held his hand against the side of her face and carefully moved his fingers towards her temples. Her face felt cool beneath his palm. 

"My mind to your mind," she said repeating the ancient chant. Spock joined in and together they continued the archaic recital.

"My mind to your mind. Your thoughts to my thoughts," they said very slowly in complete unison. Saavik closed her eyes and probed his consciousness. At first there was anxiety, but she erased it with a simple thought. He let her move deeper inside.

She opened her mind to him. All her own Vulcan control and restraints suddenly vanished. She felt his unease at being exposed and open to her. The bond would deepen furthermore. This was just the outer fringes.

Saavik remembered the very first time she helped him through _Pon Farr_ on Genesis. When she linked with his mind at that time she saw nothing, only complete emptiness and confusion. It had pained her to see him like that for there had been nothing left inside of what he was before.

__

Perhaps it is illogical to care for him so much, she thought, but Saavik couldn't help it. He had saved her young life from the brink of annihilation. All she could logically do was return his kindness. And she wanted too.

Saavik took him into herself and reached below into a pool of darkness and travelled down towards the centre of his being. There was further restraint, but she soothed the initial disquietude.

She brought him through the heavy barriers of fear and desolation. No longer he felt the need for discipline to preserve his soul from the terrible battering from the outside world. He finally was safe. Safe inside her calm placid mind. Gently carefully she moved forward through the tunnels of outer mind towards the centre. The deeper she travelled the harder it became to move.

Despite the years of training Saavik feared she would loose herself within the labyrinth of his psyche and private thoughts. She could feel everything he felt. His fear of unity was all that remained. Here within the meld there was nothing to hide. From now on there would be no secrets between them. Neither could control what the other saw.

It had frightened her before, but all fear had erased the moment she touched him. She had finally got what she had wanted. He was more valuable to her than all the stars in the universe.

Her mouth was against his. The action caused their minds to plummet faster and faster into the spiral of passion and seek the centre of all existence. Finally their naked souls touched. Saavik suddenly gasped. She could no longer keep the rapture buried inside herself from exploding when both of their minds conversed and become one.

The full power of his mind penetrated her. She planted hungry kisses on his mouth and neck. He felt as if his whole being would explode from unquenchable sensation. He entered into her thoughts. There was no barrier, only pure openness. He could travel where he pleased and witness knowledge he could not possibly imagine.

Spock stepped into her glowing light. The white glow bathed him. It was her _katra_. The meld deepened until unity and pure bliss was beyond all control.

Finally the moment began to cool until all Saavik heard was their frenzied uncontrolled breathing. She could feel his heart beating hard against her. She withdrew her hand and with it her mind. Spock did the same.

She moved against him and he felt the tumble of long dark hair on his bare chest. Saavik finally lay down until her head rested against warm skin and she kissed his collarbone. Spock opened his eyes and gazed down at her.

She could feel his mind calming almost back to normal, but the pure unanimity wasn't completed yet. Not at least until they shared experiences together and that would only come on their wedding night if such an event ever arrived.

Saavik realised he had survived the _Pon Farr_ and that mating ritual was erased completely from his system. The link had freed him. All that remained was calm tranquillity and he was once again regaining some of his control. She leaned forward and gazed into his dark eyes. His fingers were stroking her long wavy hair. She kissed him, and then lay back down. 

She waited until his breathing slowed to a more regular pattern and then she felt his voice inside her head. It was calm, not the erratic confused and painful sound like before. This time it was strong, but the words were meaningful and mild. Out loud he whispered, * "_T'hi Myi_." His arms cradled her and long fingers stroked her skin that he had been longing to touch. Finally she closed her eyes and sleep came.

****

* In nearest human translation the term _T'hi Myi_ means beloved. It is usually spoken during the throws of _Pon Farr_.


	34. Chapter 31

****

Thanks to everyone who has been patient and hope you like the rest 5 chapters.

Chapter 31

"He is going to be fine," said Doctor Philips with a grin. Still connected up with the machinery the child was very sick, but his condition was no longer life threatening. The terrible black specks, which had covered the boy's body, were now fading and he looked comfortable. The medics and nurses had been working on him all night. K'Rissel laughed out loud. It was a mixture of relief and happiness that her small son would recover and was out of the woods.

The doctor looked down at the sleeping suckling for an instant. "Yocan is well on the way to recovery." K'Rissel reached out and quickly hugged the doctor which took him by surprise.

"How long has he got to stay in va incubata?" She asked.

"Just a couple of days, then he can be released. When he's strong enough I'll inoculate him against Verrian virus and Palas syndrome. Then he'll be as fit as a fiddle," he said grinning.

K'Rissel came over to the side of the incubation unit and peered down. "I really don't know how to fank you," she said looking up at the physician. "You know, he's all I got, my little angel."

She reached down her hand and stoked the miniature cheek. "Perhaps you'd care to join me for lunch some time as a fink you?" She said jokingly. She was not quite expecting a response from a Starfleet officer.

"I would be delighted," said Philips. Her eyes brightened and she squeezed his arm.

"You make me a very happy woman." 

"But what about your husband?" Asked the doctor remembering that the Arkhictoura had kidnapped him and that it was uncertain if he was still alive. K'Rissel nodded sadly.

"Ah yea I know," she said. "Captain Saavik permitted me to contact one of the people in charge of the Drolinian camps situated on Anagossia to find out wever he was there." A little tear glistened in her eye. "They said no one by his name was registered. He didn't make it."

"I'm sorry," said Philips.

"That's all right luv," she said slapping him lightly on the arm. K'Rissel sniffed and rubbed her face. Suddenly she smiled. "Wot do ya think of me new dress?"

"Well, it's...it's lovely," he said. Actually he hadn't even noticed it.

"It was wonderful getting out of that old pair of stiff trousers and into something a bit more flimsy." She automatically smoothed the sheer fabric. The dress was pale blue, sleeveless with a low plunging neckline, which showed an ample amount of cleavage.

The hemline was inclined into an inverted V shape. The lowest part fell just above her knees accentuated a lot of leg. Matching the outfit K'Rissel wore matching blue tights and flat blue pumps. She also had made an effort with her rich plum coloured hair. She wore it free and it was defined with strong curls of reds and gold, which reflected the light. K'Rissel realised the medic was staring at her. She smiled quickly. 

"On my planet we women can choose as many men as we want, married or otherwise," she said trying to impress him. "In fact va female is rather dominant over va male." For a second she made a wicked grin. 

"I have had so many weedy men in my life," she said hoping for him to pity her. "I want a real MAN." She suddenly propelled herself at him.

"Then you have another husband? Possibly other boyfriends?" He said a little shocked.

"Oh no." She shook her head. "They are all... expired. Are you offerin?" The doctor backed off. "So shall I see you tomorrow then. At midday!" It wasn't a question it was an order and the doctor found he hard pressed to turn away.

"Sure," he managed to say casually. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek then left. The doctor remained firmly rooted to the spot. He couldn't quite believe what he had let himself in for. That woman was the most exuberant amazing creature he had ever met. Philips permitted himself a little chuckle.

"I hate to think what you'll be like when you are all grown up." He said to the little boy asleep in the incubator.

Saavik awoke and quickly looked at the chronometer by the bedside. It was half past ten in the morning. She quickly sat up and gazed down at Spock who was still sleeping, then she pulled herself out of the bed and proceeded towards the bathroom. In response to movement the lighting became operative and the room brightened.

When she returned Spock was sat up in the bed and gazing at her.

"Good morning Saavikam," he said almost brightly. She paused for a long second and gazed at him. Her eyes studying his slim form beneath the sheets. Finally unwillingly she pulled her eyes away. "Is there something wrong?" He said noticing the sudden frown appear on her face.

"Yes," she replied. "I am one hour thirty minutes late for work."

"Did anyone specify that you were to resume your duty?" 

"No not really..." She shook her head.

"Then you must be technically unfit for duty. Besides there is Captain Wong."

"Wong is dead," reported Saavik. "I am the senior officer aboard this ship."

"I see," he replied.

"I have to get dressed. I must report to sickbay." Saavik searched for the new uniform that she had been issued with at the product replicator room. It didn't seem to be in this room so she went back into the bathroom and found it where she had left it last night. Saavik disrobed and stepped into the sonic shower before dressing.

When she emerged from the bathroom Spock was already up and dressed in a simple long white robe. He was just about to head for the bathroom when he stopped. 

Saavik paused in front of the dressing table mirror and brushed her long curly hair. Spock stepped behind her. She stopped what she was doing and gazed at his reflection. 

Saavik looked at the chronometer for a brief moment. "It is ten fifty three now. I really must go." She turned around.

Spock reached out and touched her cheek. She saw uneasiness on his face. "Saavik does the good of the many outweigh the good of the one?" She frowned.

"I do not understand."

"What I mean to say is..." Spock swallowed, "...do you still..._" _He chose his words carefully, "..._care_ for me?" Saavik felt uncomfortable.

"You know my answer."

"Do I?"

"Yes." She stepped closer and took his hand. Her fingers slowly caressing his. "Is it proof that you want?"

"I was not proposing-"

She interrupted him. "This is illogical. What are we doing? We are over ruling our judgement with illogical primitive desire." Spock nodded solemnly. "We are civilised adults," her voice softened, "but it is difficult." Saavik turned to face him directly.

"All those years spent apart. It was so arduous. I wish that I could have been with you sooner. If only we hadn't been separated for so many years. I wanted to tell you everything. Everything about us, about T'Sharl." Spock nodded.

"You tried," he said.

"Yes. And I failed. Everything would have been so different now."

"Saavikam you have apologised before and I understand your reasons."

"I know." She shook her head and sighed. 

"One can not alter the past no matter how _desperate_ we are." He took her hands and held them securely within his own. Saavik looked down at the floor.

"Please do not punish yourself," he said quietly. Spock pulled her a step closer.

"Do you believe our lives have been plotted out for us?" Asked Saavik.

"I do not know, Saavikam. I do believe that this was meant to be," she nodded, "and if time had wings I too would have made some alterations."

"If time had wings?" Spock nodded.

"The past linking with the present. If one could have their way, they could travel backward in time or forwards to make something that they wish come true by defying the natural laws of physics."

"I see." Saavik frowned. It was a strange thing for him to say. "I must go now," she said unwillingly pulling herself away from him. Saavik headed for the door. She turned for a second contemplating whether to step back and stay with him. She longed to stay, the way she had longed for his touch.

The reverence within him had finally broken last night and ultimately he let himself be absorbed into her and appreciate the closeness of last night's gift she had given him. His own fear of her had gone. Spock wanted her now, but his Vulcan reserves were once again strengthening. He could resist the urges, the temptations of love, or so he thought.

"Saavik..." Saavik could wait a few moments more. He came to her and smoothed his fingers through her soft silky hair. She closed her eyes. 

Her fingers reached inside the neck of the white towelling robe he wore parting it slightly until skin was exposed. She pressed her hand against his warm chest and ran her fingers through dark hair. Her hand reached across, fingertips probing, searching. He gasped ever so slightly. She smiled pleased that her action had caused the reaction she had wanted.

"I have to go," she whispered before her mouth teased his lips apart. Saavik pulled herself away quickly. "I am sorry sir." She said in a tone of addressing a superior officer, which in essence, technically he was despite his deactivated Starfleet rank of captain. Saavik straightened and drew herself up tall.

"I am a Vulcan..." Saavik frowned. Her voice trailed off. "It is the humans they must be interfering with my thought processes. I must meditate on it." Surprisingly Spock said nothing. In one way she was glad, for she felt embarrassed.

"I must go," she said again. Spock nodded and stepped out of her way.

"Of course."

The doors snapped shut behind her. Spock stood in the doorway mildly surprised. He pulled the robe together and fastened it before placing his arms behind his back. 

Behind the door Saavik imagined a slanted eyebrow being raised. Indeed it was. 

Saavik stepped into the sickbay and over heard the laughing in the intensive care department. K'Rissel smiled at her as she passed by shaking her hips seductively at the doctor. The Vulcan stepped through the double doors into the room.

"How is K'Rissel's child?" She asked him.

"Doin' fine. We've located the problem and he's on the way to recovery."

"Very fortunate," she said.

"Is there anything I can do for you my dear lady?" He asked. Saavik noticed with mild amusement that the doctor seemed to be very happy today.

"Yes there is. Have you seen Doctor Berger?"

"Yea he's in the research room."

"Thank you," she said.

"Captain, how is Spock?"

"He is well."

"That's good." Saavik frowned at him, at his cheesy stupid grin.

"You seem to be of high spirits today," Saavik said coolly.

"Yep," said Philips. He picked up a piece of medical equipment and placed it into an open draw. "K'Rissel asked me to lunch." He said shaking his head. "She is the most amazing person I have ever known." Saavik realised that the man was smitten by her. "Did you know females of her world could have as many men as they like?"

"Curious woman," Saavik said as she exited the room.

The chief nurse walked in. 

Saavik found the ex medic from the _Krackatowa_, Doctor Berger sitting at a table and spying down a microscope. She barely new him. All that Saavik had known was that he was one of the original crew who was stationed on the _Krackatowa_ before she took command. He turned when he heard her quietly enter the room.

"A ha," he said. "How are we today?"

"I am fit," she said. "Yesterday you said you wanted to see me for a complete medical." She clasped her hands in front of her in a typical interpretation of Captain Spock's attitude.

"That won't be necessary," said the doctor once again peering down through the lens.

"It will not?" She asked a little confused.

"Nope."

"Then I will return to my duties doctor." Saavik began to turn away. The medic spun around.

"No don't be too hasty," he started. "Just hold on a minute." He keyed in something on the keyboard connected to the microscope. "There. All done." He twisted around on the high stool and it squeaked a little. He directly faced her. "Before we begin I must ask you how is Captain Spock?"

"He is fine," she said. The doctor nodded.

"Tell him I want to run a complete medical on him just to be on the safe side."

"Very well," she said quietly. Berger stood up and headed towards her. He turned to the door and gestured for her to follow him into the examination room.

"Would you please lay down here for me Captain." The doctor said indicating an examining table. "This'll only take a few moments." She complied and lies down. Berger took a tricorder and waved it over her body. "Things seem to be checking out okay." He said. "I just need to take a further scan. Were you physically coping all right on the planet?" He questioned.

"Yes," she said. The doctor nodded and glanced down at another device he picked up. He waved it over her and stopped at her lungs.

"My good friend McMeres, he gave you a shot for hypothermia?"

"Yes."

"What about pneumonia?"

"Negative. He did not."

"Hum," said Berger. He scratched an ear.

"What is wrong?" She said a little alarmed.

"I'm not sure," he muttered. The doctor began to walk away. "Just wait there will you." He passed her by and exited the room.

A nurse returned with the doctor. The medic was frowning at his medical device.

"What is wrong?" Saavik repeated a little louder.

"I want to take a sample of blood."

"Then if that is all I will return to my duties." She started to sit up. Berger smiled.

"I can't let you go just yet. I doubt that it's nothing serious. A number of the crew had subtle difference in their haemoglobin levels. It's nothing to worry about." The doctor took a small hypo injector and placed an empty canister onto the top. "Give me your arm." 

Saavik extended it and he placed the hypo nib against the inside of her elbow. Berger pressed and there was a short release of air pressure. The extruder did not penetrate the skin and there was no pain involved. Air pressure caused a pea green substance to fill the tube. Finally the doctor pulled the hypo spray away. 

"There," he said pleasantly. "All done. Nurse will you test this for Pentor virus?"

"Yes doctor," she said and took the canister of green blood. As soon as the nurse was gone he began to explain his theory on what he thought was wrong with her.

"I think you have Majoring fever," he said bluntly.

"What is Zajorin fever?"

"Now don't get freaked out."

"I do not get freaked out," Saavik commented. The doctor nodded.

"No," he said. "I suppose not. Anyway it's completely curable in most cases. It's a Vulcan respiratory condition. As it develops, which will be in a few days time it will mimic the human condition Bronchitis from years ago. Unfortunately when it's a lot worse it includes vomiting and fever. You contacted it from the planet. Damp heavy air isn't to good for Vulcans and it is very contagious among your people once someone has got it.

"It is due to the bodies responses going haywire. It is a good job that there are no other Vulcans on this ship."

"Captain Spock," she said.

"Yes I know."

The nurse came back with the blood results. The doctor took it. A look of relief passed across his face.

"Your clear of Pentor virus. That is one thing." He turned to the nurse. "Thank you Zena." And she left. "Have you been experiencing any difficulty in breathing?" He asked Saavik.

"No."

"I'm afraid I can only start you on the medication when the condition worsens. The medication will be useless before."

"How long will that be?"

"Three or four days. Depends on Vulcan to Vulcan. I assure you, since you are a strong person you'll recover well."

"How long will this treatment last?"

"A week, but by that time you will be well on the mend." Saavik nodded. "From now on you are ordered to rest." She raised a brow. "And I mean, your declared unfit for duty. Doctor's orders.

"I recommend you go to Earth, but _do not_ go to Vulcan whatever you do. Tell me before you go and I'll contact your chosen doctor. I'll be on Earth staying with a good friend." Saavik nodded once.

"May I leave now?" 

"Certainly." And without saying another word she left sickbay. She wondered why she had to refrain from her duties at that present time for she was fit. Neither the less there was no point disobeying the doctor.

Saavik naturally assumed that her crew and possibly the others from this vessel would be going on shore leave anyway. Saavik hadn't had leave for two years. She didn't find it necessary.

She couldn't quite understand why some people spent leave in hostile and dangerous conditions and places. She found it far more beneficial meditating and studying her favourite topic, science.

As a starship captain she no longer had the time to continue in such luxuries all the time like she once did. She would have to inform her first officer of her orders and so she travelled down the corridor and then stepped into the lift to the bridge.

The journey didn't take long. In fact she calculated it took one minute twenty-three seconds. Saavik stepped out of the turbo lift and onto the bridge of the _Nova_. As the doors parted some one whom she had not previously met sprang up like a jack in a box and said, "Captain on the bridge."

It was a term rarely used today. Perhaps it was one of the _Nova's_ little idiosyncrasies. For now Saavik served as the _Nova's_ commander since Captain Wong died. Under her command now served a mixture of both the _Krackatowa_ crew and the _Nova's_.

Seated in the captain's chair was Katherine Brown. The _Nova's_ Orian first officer was reassigned to help with the people on Anagossia following the disaster with the Arkhictoura. Brown smiled at Saavik as she stepped down towards the centre of the unfamiliar bridge.

"Good morning Captain," came Browns cheerful voice.

"And to you Commander. I must speak with you privately Katherine." She stepped down and neared the centre seat and Brown got up. They prepared to leave for the ready room when Robinson spoke out.

"Sir we are approaching Anagossia."

"Very well, screen on," said Saavik. She turned back towards the centre seat where Brown was still standing near. The screen lit up and a set of worlds slowly rotated before them. One of which, the third was Anagossia. Orbiting nearby were two starships, an Excelsior class vessel and a Dreadnought. "Please hail the USS _Warrior_." 

"Aye sir. Hailing frequencies open." The screen altered and changed from the star field to a short plump man sitting at a desk looked up at them.

"Hello Keptain," he said with almost a wheeze. He was completely bald and his face was bright red.

"Greetings Admiral Kaloski," replied Saavik.

"Everyone is now safe and well aboard our two ships. We'll be heading back to Starbase One," he said. "Your serwice is no longer needed."

"What about the Anagossians Admiral?" She asked.

"Eferything is being taken care off. We haf sent down scientists to help them sort out their genetics problem."

The doors of turbo lift one opened and Spock stepped onto the bridge. He wore replicated clothing comprising of a grey pair of trousers, which flared at the hem, black boots, and a black crushed velvet fitted tunic. All the pain that had previously been exposed last night was erased. His face was calm and passive.

"Captain Spock." Saavik turned her eyes away from the view screen. Kaloski gazed at them through his own small computer screen on a desk. He was sat in an office. Saavik turned her head and watched Spock proceed down the circular gangway and position he close to the command seat. Brown looked up and smiled.

"You are not needed here, sir," she said kindly. The Vulcan raised a slanted eyebrow at her.

"On the contrary Commander." On the view screen the admiral was frowning.

"Keptain Spock it is a pleasant surprise to see you. I trust you are well?" Kaloski said.

"I am Admiral. Thank you."

"You will be pleased to hear that the Anagossians hafe excepted our help and our protection."

"Very good," said the Vulcan. The Russian admiral turned his gaze once more back to Captain Saavik.

"Now about what ve were saying." The man straightened in his chair. "Your orders are to return to Earth. The ship will need a complete oferhaul. You and your crew are due an extended end of mission leafe. I think you all deserfe a well earned rest."

"Thank you sir," she said.

"Keptain Spock will return to Wulcan on the_ Courageous_. It safes time." Saavik shot him a glance. She knew that if he too had contacted the same unfortunate illness as she, he certainly wouldn't be returning home just yet.

"In all due respect sir I have other plans," said Spock. Saavik was openly surprised.

"You do?"

"Yes. I request to take passage to Earth in this vessel." Saavik's brows shot up. For a fleeting second she caught his eyes glancing at her.


	35. Chapter 32

****

Chapter 32

"Wery well. I won't dabble in your own affairs," said Kaloski. The admiral straightened in his chair and cleared his throat. "Enjoy your leave." The transmission broke.

"Then we're all set," said Brown smiling. Saavik nodded. At his station Lucas Tavell turned around awaiting Saavik's next order.

"Mr Tavell plot a course and take us to Earth." Saavik turned in her chair. "Mr Spock?"

"Nothing Captain." Saavik nodded and got to her feet. 

"May I speak with you?" She said quietly.

"Of course."

"I mean in private." She stepped up onto the outer section of the control centre. "The ready room. Lieutenant Picard please take the Conn." Jean Luc Picard got to his feet and positioned himself in the vacant command chair. Saavik noticed Brown's surprised expression.

"The Lieutenant needs experience if he is to gain his ultimate goal of command." Picard looked across at her and smiled.

"Thank you Captain."

Spock followed Saavik into the small en suit captain's office. They passed through and Saavik stood in front of the shining ebony desk.

"Please sit down," she said. Spock obeyed and sat in the chair facing her. He straightened the tunic he wore. She grabbed the nearest chair to sit next to him. The Vulcan realised she was actually nervous. He could still sense her mind. It was the residue of the meld from the night before. He knew it was only natural.

"Doctor Berger wants to do complete physical on you," she said firstly. Spock nodded and folded his hands neatly in his lap. "Secondly..." she paused and decided to change the subject, "...I saw Doctor Berger myself today." Spock remained silent and listened. "He says I have contracted Zajorin Fever." Spock raised a brow.

"Zajorin Fever. Then I assume that the doctor has ordered you to rest?"

"Yes he did," Saavik said nodding. "I have technically been declared unfit for duty."

"I did not know you were suffering. You should have told me."

"I just came from the sickbay," she said. "I went for a routine medical and it was diagnosed in the early stages. He said that I can not begin the medication until I have got considerably worse."

"That is true." Saavik frowned.

"How do you know such things?"

"While aboard the _Enterprise_, Doctor Leonard McCoy thought I had it. He was in fact in error. I had a cold."

"A cold?" Saavik's eyes widened.

"That is correct."

"How can that be possible? You are a Vulcan only Humans..."

"You forget. I am half human."

"Forgive me," she said.

"May I ask you if I can join you on your leave? I myself am due to a few weeks of relaxation." Saavik looked surprised.

"Of course, but I haven't decided where to go yet." Saavik decided it was about time she voiced what she originally had wanted to talk to him about, but she didn't quite know how to put words together and to form the sentence.

"There is something else," she whispered. For a moment she could not speak. Saavik glanced down at her hands. They were trembling. Quickly she folded them before Spock could notice. He waited patiently for what she wanted to say, but Saavik found it difficult.

Finally her gaze met his eyes. He blinked.

Saavik shook her head. _How could it be so hard to_ _ask?_ She thought, but it was. Saavik feared what he might think and the answer he might give her.

"This is difficult I-"

"Please tell me," he said interrupting. Without realising it she reached out her hand towards his. Spock glanced down. She felt something flow into her mind. It was bewilderment. Saavik recognised it as coming from him and she realised they were still joined in some way.

"I cannot put this request this lightly. I find it difficult to ask."

"Please speak it out." Saavik straightened and put on her best poker face.

"Very well." 

"Please go ahead."

"About last night," she said. "You haven't forgotten what happened between us?"

"No?" His eyebrows knotted together.

Saavik swallowed hard. "I have been thinking." Spock nodded and waited. "I have given it quite considerable thought. It is of a...personal matter concerning you _and_ myself." 

He started to speak, "Saavik-" but she cut him off.

"Please sir I must finish what I was about to ask you." His eyes widened a little.

"Proceed." Spock's brow raised a slight fraction.

"Will you take me as your mate?" For a moment there was silence between both of them. He should have known she would speak of this.

"Marriage?" He appeared a little overwhelmed. Saavik bowed her head. Finally she got to her feet.

"Forgive me sir," she said. "I do not know what I am thinking of." She shook her head. "I am behaving illogically. I do not know how to deal with this. I have never before found myself in this position. Least of all with you." She looked at him almost with desperation and prepared to leave, but he stopped her. His hand lightly grasped her arm.

"There is nothing to forgive," he said standing behind her. "It would be illogical if we continue to deny these _feelings_." 

For a moment their solid walls of restraint weakened. Their eyes met and she could see the warmth penetrating through the normally cold Vulcan gaze.

"We must talk about this further," he said.

"This evening?"

"Good," he said Saavik slowly pulled her hand free and got to her feet. She straightened her uniform jacket. 

"Please do not believe that I am pushing you," she murmured.

"Of course not."

"I must leave now," she said. Her voice wavered. They headed toward the door.

"Saavikam..." he said. She stopped. He was standing just behind her. "I..." He could not make the unspoken words come to his lips, but Saavik already knew what he wanted to say.

"We will see each other later," she said.

"I shall seek out the physician," said Captain Spock. "And you, you are supposed to be off duty. I believe the doctor has your best interests at heart." Saavik nodded.

"Yes."

They left the room together and Spock proceeded towards the turbo lift at the back of the bridge. Saavik sat down in the centre seat. The other Vulcan stepped up onto the upper level of the bridge and exited.

"Katherine I need to speak with you." She said quietly to her first officer.


	36. Chapter 33

****

Chapter 33

Captain Spock stepped into the turbo lift and ordered it to take him to deck five where the sick bay was situated. Slowly the small transportation unit glided down then picked up speed as it moved side ways then back down again. Finally it came to a halt and the doors opened in front of him.

Spock stepped out into a deserted corridor. The sickbay wasn't too far from the lift so he only stepped a few paces until the large entrance foyer could be seen.

He stepped through. There was a large potted plant just inside the archway. Facing it was a frosted window. In front of the window was a pair of russet coloured, softly padded square shape seats. Directly next to the window was a large beige automatic door.

The Vulcan approached the door and it slid open with a gush of cool expelled air. He stepped into the large main reception area of the bay.

The waiting area was brightly lit with soft peach walls and framed decorative abstract paintings. Also there were several different plants from various worlds and more of those seats, which had been in the entrance except they were cream and had russet cushions thrown here and there.

This bay was completely different compared to any others on Federation ships he had visited. Spock assumed that this was a new design. Designed for comfort as well as productivity. It reminded him of hospitals he had seen on the planet Earth.

The Starship _Nova_ herself was a large brand new ship equipped with top of the range equipment. There consisted of more than three science stations on the main bridge and more sensitive scanning equipment.

The top safest warp capability had risen up to warp eight. Until that time the safest flight proficiency had been warp six and hadn't changed in more than thirty years.

Spock headed over to an adequately sized reception desk where a nurse dressed in a white medical uniform was working on her computer. She glanced up from her work and smiled at him pleasantly.

"Hello Captain Spock," she said informally. "What may I do for you?"

"I have come to see Doctor Berger," he said in polished English. If anyone had not known that English was his second language they would have been surprised because he superbly replicated a subtle American accent to go with it.

In fact Spock could have reproduced any accent he wished to go with the language he was speaking at the time. He was fluent in various other terminology from additional far off worlds, but it was most important that he could speak the international language, English.

He had actually started to learn to speak Klingon as well. With speaking alien languages perfectly, this put him to an advantage in his diplomatic work for the Federation.

"Please wait for a moment," said the nurse looking down at the screen on the desk. She shook her shoulder length blond hair off her face then keyed in something that Spock couldn't distinguish. "I'll let him know your here," she said after a short time.

Spock nodded and folded his hands neatly in front of him. "Perhaps you would care to take a seat, it shouldn't take long." The Vulcan complied and sat down on the edge of a nearby seat. The nurse opened up an internal link to the doctor's office. Spock's finely tuned ears picked up sections of the quiet conversation.

"Send him on through," said the doctor's voice. The nurse cut off the intercom transmission and glanced over at Spock who was watching some ornamental cold water fish swimming around in a large brightly lit tank.

"Doctor Berger will see you now," the nurse said interrupting his concentration on the fish. Spock rose and followed her to the doors just next to the main reception desk area. They opened before him. "The doctor will come and meet you sir."

"Thank you," he replied and passed through just inside the doorway. As the nurse had promised Eric Berger was waiting on the other side. His borrowed office wasn't far away from the entrance. Spock gathered that Berger had just stepped out from some intricate job he was working on that need his full attention, judging from the cranky expression on his face.

"Hello Captain. I wanted to see you. You're a bit early, but you might as well come on through," said the physician. Spock followed him into the examining room.

"I was not aware that a specific time was allocated. Saavik did not say-"

"Never mind," muttered the doctor.

The examination room was spacious. Standing against one wall was a special bed, which was rigged up with various unfamiliar equipment. At the other side was a device that looked like something that would have been at home in old medieval torture chamber.

"Please take a seat," the doctor said. Spock sat down in the one chair that was in the room. "How are you feeling today?" He questioned.

"I am adequate," Spock said. The doctor nodded thoughtfully.

"Good. You were in a pretty poor state yesterday. We thought you wouldn't make it. Are you eating okay?"

"Yes," said Spock. The doctor jotted something down onto his stylus pad.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you a few questions," he said. Spock remained rigid in his chair and his expression did not waver.

"Proceed," he said quietly.

"Have you been experiencing nausea, headaches, muscle pain, spasms, confusion, dizziness, disorientation, difficulty inhaling, exhaling, tiredness?"

"None of the above," Spock said dispassionately.

"That is commendable. I'm sorry for this interrogation, but it is necessary. Now I want to do a few tests on you. They won't hurt." Spock remained stone faced. He wondered why doctors always said that phrase. Medical tests were always combined with something that usually either caused discomfort or pain.

"Would you please step over here and remove your jacket." Spock did so, then neatly folded the garment and placed it on the back of the chair. The doctor tried to suppress a chuckle, but it escaped.

"What?" Asked Spock when the doctor abruptly managed to straighten his face.

"Oh nothing," he said. "Just that you would probably make an excellent valet."

Spock stepped onto a small round platform. The doctor took some electrodes and attached them to Spock's head. Another on the inside of his arm and three on his torso.

"Right," Berger said. "This devise will test your heart, blood pressure, brain waves, pulse, and respiratory functions. It's a simple test. It will create a small percentage of energy cadence which tricks the body into thinking it's doing a work out."

Berger cleared his throat noisily. "Now, I'm going to have to insert a small needle into your arm. You will be injected with a small amount of Adrel Compound. It'll give you a burst of energy for around ten minutes. You won't be too bad, but it'll feel a bit uncomfortable. Are you ready?"

"Yes doctor. I have undergone this process before." The doctor nodded.

"That is good. Then you know what to be expecting." Spock vividly remembered the occasion. It was also necessary to undergo the procedure every six months while space bound. Sometimes space could give people a false sense of perfect health so full medicals like these were necessary. Mostly everyone hated them. Including Spock.

This type of test only came around in the past thirty-five years and it was the most gruelling of all medicals. Spock had guessed he would be tested with this because of his previous illness. _Pon Farr_ really could exhaust the body as well as the mind. He also assumed that next he would have to undertake a memory and psychological test.

"The purpose of the experiment now is to see how well you have recovered from your...illness and if you need any medication and so forth. Give me your arm."

Spock felt the chilled sensation of a tiny hypo needle injecting the chemical into his blood stream and he waited for the unfortunate profound physical and mental acceleration, which would be administered by the drug when it entered his brain.

Berger keyed in his password and the device powered up. Spock waited until finally he felt the need to run. The devise compensated the need by tricking Spock's body that it was already running as fast as he could. On the computer screen it displayed and evaluated the response. His heart was picking up speed and breathing was becoming laboured.

"Keep it up for ten minutes," said the doctor. Berger turned away and looked down at the readout on the computer. "Your doing fine."

Finally the exhausting ten minutes were up; the doctor tore off the pads connected to Spock's skin. He stepped down from the torture device and appeared completely unfazed by the whole process.

"Right, next. Please lay down over there," he said pointing to the bed. "I'm just going to perform a little scan. The scanning device appeared to be a similar version to the old fashion scanners of the early twenty-two seventies to the mid twenty-two eighties. Spock lies down. "Hold very still." Said Berger cheerfully.

He activated a beam of pale blue light, which bathed Spock's entire body for a number of seconds.

At the side of the bed stood a large shiny black screen that covered an entire wall right up to the ceiling. The screen displayed nothing. In fact all it was used for was to shelter the energy away from the patient and doctor and absorb it into itself. Thus recording the information it had just scanned.

The results would be absorbed into the screen and relayed into the computer. The information then would be processed and displayed on a small monitor for the doctor's convenience.

"You can sit up now. The last test," he smiled. "I promise you." Spock glanced begrudgingly at the psycho analyser in the corner of the room.

Spock sat down on a chair, which was situated in a small alcove. Berger attached two silver reception chips on Spock's forehead. Hovering above his head was a large transparent bowl containing a circuit board with three protruding needlepoint's facing down?

There were numerous little lights flashing in a complicated patterned order. The doctor placed two other small electrode patches on the Vulcan's temples.

"Okay. I want you to clear your mind." Berger stepped away. Spock tried to hide a shudder. These psyche tests were the cruellest medical tests anyone could put a Vulcan through. It required the person to remove all shields and mental control so that the machinery could probe the unfortunate victim's psyche for any abnormal anomalies and changes.

It usually took a Vulcan a good fifteen minutes to condition oneself for the probe or possibly even longer. For Spock it had taken him twenty minutes and fifteen seconds. It was a some what annoying and an actually quite apprehensive process.

The doctor activated the computer station and monitored the results of the test, which was displayed before him on a small square screen.

Spock still hadn't completely regained control of his mind since the blood fever and he could still feel the residue from Saavik's consciousness within his own. The psyche test would undoubtedly pick it up.

He felt his mind being probed by an invisible electronic force. Spock gripped the arms of his chair and struggled to remain passive. Despite it all he managed to stay completely cool.

Finally the test was completed and Spock could establish his mental control and disciplines once more. The doctor removed the pads off his temples and forehead.

A nurse arrived with a hypo spray.

"I'm just going to take a sample of blood," said the doctor. "Nurse?"

She fixed on an empty container then pressed the spray on Spock's arm. It hissed and expelled green blood.

"I tested Saavik," said Berger referring to the hypo. "Hopefully you will come up with the same results. Nurse please tests for Pentor virus." She left.

"You can get dressed now," said the doctor. He loaded the results of the tests onto a translucent green diskette. Spock pulled the jacket back on and hurriedly fastened it.

"Would you like to come with me into the office?" Said the doctor. The information was recorded onto the disk and Berger took it out of the drive system on the computer. "We must talk."

"Have you found disquieting results?"

"We'll talk about it privately." He said.

Spock joined the doctor in his office. It was an inadequately spaced room decorated in soft shades of cream. On the right hand side there was a clear transparent window. Beside stood a chair. In front of the window there was a shelf containing ancient medical equipment. On the wall there was a picture of a cottage.

The doctor rounded his desk then sat on the corner of it. Spock sat facing him on the chair next the window/cabinet. 

Berger inserted the disk into the slot on his medical computer then he stood up again. It took the computer a short moment before the information was loaded and could be displayed. The doctor moved the monitor so Spock could see the screen.

"The first test was pretty good. You are in fairly good health, but there is a slight discrepancy concerning your respiratory organs. Don't panic though. It's not serious at the moment, but I believe you have caught Zajorin Fever."

"Me," Spock said rather surprised. He straightened in his chair.

"It's rather contagious. Once one person has it, it travels from Vulcan to Vulcan no matter what. It is contracted due to a bad response to damp heavy air on highly polluted planets." He said repeating what he had already told Saavik. "Namely Droline V. The body's immune system does not know how too deal with the problem. The lungs know they should combat the problem, but doesn't know how to do it.

"The bug then enters the blood supply, then you get lots of horrible side effects such as difficulty in breathing, high fever or even in rare cases vomiting."

The doctor continued. "Because your respiratory system doesn't know how to cope with those kinds of bugs since the atmosphere of your planet is very dry and thin, you people don't have the defences to fight it. So your need a little help."

"Yes I know. Saavik told me she has it too," Spock said. "I however did not know that the condition was contagious."

"That's why I declared her unfit for duty. You make sure she follows orders otherwise she'll be down here so fast Saavik won't know what hit her."

"What is the treatment?" Spock asked.

"Treatment will start a few days after the fever develops. Unfortunately treating before symptoms doesn't work. We tried it."

"I see," said Spock.

"You're ordered to rest. Go on vacation, but not on Vulcan because otherwise we'll have an epidemic on our hands."

"Very well," said Spock.

"But you must let me know where you're going to. Make it nowhere near fellow Vulcans."

"Obviously," said Spock with a raised brow.

"Good," said the doctor. Just then the nurse returned and handed the results to the doctor. He glanced down at them, and then looked at his patient. "You don't have Pentor virus." He said with relief. "The psyche scanning revealed your brain patterns are almost back to normal. About the other results.

"Whatever Saavik did, you are cured of the _Pon Farr_." Berger smiled in such a way that Spock rose an offended eyebrow. Neither the less he said nothing. "There are some small strange abnormalities however." The doctor frowned.

"Saavik mind melded with me," he said.

"Yes. Then that explains it. The scanner registered ebbing brain patterns not belonging to you. They will fade gradually," he said. Berger cleared his throat.

"Going back to the physical test. You are completely exhausted, physically and mentally." Spock once again cocked his right brow.

"On the contrary doctor, I feel quite invigorated."

The doctor shook his head. "That's not what the machinery said. It is not malfunctioning because the thing was serviced only yesterday and it is working brilliantly. I think you are hiding your fatigue without knowing it. Probably with that clever brainpower you have. Neither the less you are completely shattered."

"Very well doctor I will rest."

"Well, that's good," said Berger expecting an excuse. "You go and sleep. That is the best cure I can offer at this present time."

"And anything else?"

"Nope," said the doctor.

"Then I'll excuse myself," he said. Spock turned and departed the office and sickbay. He decided to see whether his quarters were left untouched by the Arkhictoura.


	37. Chapter 34

****

Chapter 34

The Starship _Nova_ headed back towards the planet Earth at warp two. It would take her two days to get home from this position. Once there all crew would be permitted a months shore leave at their discretion. 

Captain Spock awoke from a heavy slumber. He sat bolt upright when he heard the door chime. Who could be visiting this late at night? 

His quarters had been left relatively untouched; even so he assumed people had camped out in here during the Arkhictoura crisis.

Spock ordered for the lights and he stared at the chronometer on the wall. He squinted at the bright light and was surprised that the clock said two hundred hours in the morning. He had gone to bed relatively early and had fallen asleep almost at once. He guessed that the doctor had been correct and he was exhausted. Then he remembered that he was supposed to discuss the proposal with Saavik hours ago.

For a moment Spock felt guilty, but it passed quickly. After all it was not his fault that he had fallen asleep and had only awoken now. The Vulcan calculated he had been asleep for over seven hours.

"Come," he said. The door opened with a slight swooshes. Dressed in civilian clothing, Saavik stepped into the chamber. She wore her long wavy hair free and it adorned her slender shoulders.

"Forgive me," she said. "I did not know that you had been sleeping."

"It does not matter," he said getting off the bed. He tried to smooth the now crumpled clothing he was still wearing.

"I have just come off duty," she said.

"Doctor Berger informally requested that you step down from command," he said levelly. "You are not obeying orders Saavikam."

"Yes I know, but humans have a penitent to over worry."

"Neither the less," he said. "You lied to me. Vulcans do not lie."

"I have stepped down now," she said.

"The doctor told me that if he discovered you were disobeying his orders he would see to it that you would remain in the sickbay during the entire voyage to Earth."

"He did?"

"How did you find me?" He said abruptly changing the subject.

"I looked in the ship's personal quarters enlistments." Spock nodded.

"I see. I should have told you that I had private quarters in the first place. I simply forgot. I assume you have come to discuss the engagement?"

"Yes. I have," she said, but something clearly bothered her. Spock saw it in her usually passive face. He chooses not to explore the matter though. At least not until the appropriate time and when she felt the need to tell him.

"Please sit down." Saavik pulled up a chair and sat stiffly. Her spine barely touched the back. Spock sat back down on the edge of the bed. "I have given the matter little thought." 

"Then I think we should discuss it now." Spock nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you sure this is what you _really_ want?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied. "This is what I wish." Something inside Saavik stirred without her realising it at first. She was confused. Saavik gazed over at Spock and frowned. _Saavikam let me help. What is it?_

She glanced at him for a second and realised that he had placed those words inside her head. The link had not yet weakened and she actually wondered for a moment whether she already had created an everlasting connection between them without realising it last night.

"Control is difficult," she said out loud. He nodded.

"Then you must learn to master it Saavik," he said. She sincerely wondered how he was successfully controlling his own turbulent feelings. Ever since she had known him she had wondered how he had ever managed to victoriously consume them without _them_ consuming him.

When she first knew Spock she had assumed he was fully Vulcan until the day he told her of his human heritage. On the day he when he told her about his human side his words had given her great strength. He had conquered his inner self perfectly in her eyes. She had someone with whom she felt close enough to trust and look up too.

Up until recent years Saavik had mastered her own dangerous Romulan emotions, but now they had risen up through the dark secret passages of her subconscious and were almost exposed to the light. She was struggling.

"Please help me," she said quietly. Her words seemed to come out as an embarrassed mumble. Saavik gazed down at the floor vanquished.

"I am abashed," she said. "For I have persevered with my mind rules, but they no longer aid me. I can master it only for a few hours then the emotions return." She scrutinised the aristocratic yet alien angular face for a moment.

"They consumed me ever since T'Sharl died. Then again when I saw you," she whispered. "They seem as if a manifestation has trespassed into my mind and wishes to devour any shred of control left. Logic seems almost illogical."

"Do you wish to talk about her?" He said kindly. Saavik stared down at the carpeted floor. She nodded.

Spock leaned forward.

"K'Rissel's infant," she started. Spock appeared puzzled.

"K'Rissel was a survivor of the Droline massacre." 

"The child was so close to death. I could actually understand K'Rissel's fear," said Saavik. "There were so many other children who were all doomed to die and there was nothing I could do to save them."

"You did what you could," he said.

"It does not make any difference. I felt the same reaction when I heard that T'Sharl died. I was powerless. I could not return to Vulcan and I could not face you. Do you think T'Sharl would have resented me?" Spock shook his head.

"No. She understood you. She even pleaded for me to find you again. Do you blame yourself for her death?" He said. Saavik did not reply. "There was nothing you could have done to have prevented it. It simply happened."

"I have dealt with children before," she said. "I did not..._feel_ this then." She shook her head.

"Many things trigger emotions," said Spock calmly.

"Yes." Saavik agreed. "But I am a Vulcan. I should not be _feeling_ them."

"Perhaps..." his voice trailed off into silence.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even allow myself to continue this way," she said sadly. She looked at him and expected him to say at least something that would reassure her that logic was correct. "I know longer know what to believe. I have observed the humans. I fail to understand their behaviour."

She gazed intently at Spock with large pleading eyes. "They seem so sanguine." Saavik sighed deeply. "Logic appears to be ridiculed in their beliefs. It is only us who share this point of view. Why must we hide behind this delusion?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. He did not properly fathom her words and he was subtly surprised. For him logic had always been the beginning, not the end. He had always thought that, at least until now. Saavik's painful words actually made him question himself. His own beliefs.

Sometimes he so desperately wanted to become part of humanity and cleanse himself from the imperturbable Vulcan way of life, but logic always triumphed in the end and Spock had always managed to exterminate the feeling, but why was Saavik's words so meaningful to him now? He did not know.

Spock took himself into check. The Vulcan way was correct. Once again he managed to convince himself that it was right. Human emotions were distasteful; they corrupted the mind and weakened the spirit.

"I believe that some of this is the residue from _Pon Farr_," he said introspectively. "It is possible for a female to obtain metal vibrations of _Pon Farr_ from the male even after the..." Spock broke off. "We did join minds even if it was only temporary. I am sure it will pass Saavik."

"I too have found it difficult to control those feelings at times." Spock turned to face her. "It is only customary to feel the residue from last night. I suspect what you are experiencing are simply echoes from my mind."

"We are still linked," she said. "I can feel you inside my head at all times. It is like being two individuals in one mind." Spock nodded thoughtfully.

"If we were to bond it would be the same." Saavik tensed.

"I am not sure that I like the sensations."

"Does it frighten you?" Saavik suddenly froze. His words were embarrassing and clearly_ human_ orientated. She remembered asking the same question to him last night, but despite that, the situation was different now. Wasn't it? She looked away trying to desperately compose herself. He read her expression. "I was simply asking what you may feel if you are indeed experiencing distasteful emotions. It is a logical question which may led to something deeper."

"Counselling?"

"You could put it like that I suppose." Spock nodded. "Yes." _He is becoming more human._ She thought. _Perhaps he is more human than I first realised._

"It is disconcerting," she replied. "Do you sense me?"

"Yes," he said, "but the link is fading. Perhaps it will take a little longer for you. After all your telepathic ability is considerable greater than my own due to your mixed Romulan heritage."

"I can not see how that matters," She replied.

"Humans are not known for telepathic strength. I am limited because of what I inherited from my mother." 

"For you, Romulans are close to Vulcans physically and psychologically. They may not have telepathic abilities like Vulcans, but some are known to have a limited ability." Saavik nodded. "Perhaps your Romulan parent was psychic," he said. Saavik nodded.

"Perhaps, but this is not like anything I have experienced before." Saavik gazed at him.

"If it is little comfort to you, nor have I." 

"What I do not understand is that these feelings are _almost_ like what I would imagine a human would _feel_-" Spock cut her off.

"Then it is defiantly a residue from me," he said. "Perhaps I have inherited more humanity than I previously knew, but I can understand it now. I realise that it is part of me."

"Are you saying that you have excepted your..._emotions?_"

"Perhaps." Spock felt distinctly uncomfortable discussing his inner most self despite the exposure of last night, but it was necessary to help Saavik. "You must follow your own path Saavikam. Seek what you truly believe."

"You have changed Captain," she said.

"You are still young. You will understand when you gain maturity. It is part of being one of two cultures."

__

These words seem strange coming from your lips, thought Saavik. 

"Do you think that we have in fact bonded?" She said quietly. Spock remained silent. His gaze was fixed on a spot on the wall. 

He looked up and said, "There are always possibilities, but I doubt it. An eternal bond can only be created through both people merging at once. I do not recollect joining in such a way. Technically we were still two separate entities even if it appeared to you that we had become one mind. The process would imply that the two minds would merge in such away we would become one single being. I did not experience that sensation. Nor did you."

"How do you know that?" She said confused. Spock was silent and was trying to think of a way to explain it.

"I was betrothed before," he said frowning. "But nothing ever came of it. I do know however that _we_ did not bond." Saavik wanted to say something else, but the words did not pass her lips. _That was not answer. You as basing it on a feeling. I cannot fathom it. Why are you telling all this to me? _

"It would have be impossible," he said after a time of contemplation. He decided that nothing other than a deep mind link had happened. "Even if you attempted the act. I did not participate, so it could not," He rephrased the words, "would not happen. I will help you master the feelings you are experiencing and I shall endeavour to control mine.

"Thank you sir."

"I will help you to the best of my abilities like we did before," Spock said remembering the first time he taught her meditation. Saavik rubbed her temples. She did not feel too well. Her head throbbed greatly from the tension.

"I am tired," she said. She turned to the door. Spock did not try to stop her. She abruptly stopped of her own accord. "Perhaps I should have not come here this late at night. It was not logical."

"Saavik you are not in error," his voice said coming from behind her. "If you choose to stay here with me a little longer I can promise to help you." Saavik shook her head.

"I would rather not." 

"Very well, but do not concern yourself with unnecessary illogical worries about me." Something made her turn around. He had read her mind again. Spock was standing just a few metres away with his hands clasped behind his back.

"You will offer to help me now?" She questioned going back to the inquiry of meditation. Spock nodded in reply.

"I will," he said. Saavik finally walked back towards the inner chamber of his quarters. "Come. Please sit." Saavik obeyed and sat down on the bed.

The other Vulcan stood in front of her for a moment then crossed over to the built in mirrored dressing table unit. He lit several sweet scented candles then turned the lights down very low and sat down in the vacant chair next to the bed. 

"Let us begin the lesson." Saavik stared down at the floor. "Will you permit me to join with you?" 

"Yes."

Spock leant towards her, then carefully placed a warm hand against her face. She closed her eyes and relaxed enough just for his thoughts to gently enter into her outer mind. _"Saavikam open your mind to me_,_"_ he murmured inside her head. She opened her eyes and watched the soft glow of candles and breathed the deep fragrance of incense.

__

"Focus in on the glowing candle light. Surround yourself with its luminescence and absorb its energy. Take in deep regular breaths._"_ Saavik did so. She stared into the flame as if mesmerised.

__

"Allow your mind, your consciousness to relax. See nothing but the flame. _Hold on to its power. Feel its energy. You are strong now. Focus into yourself_._"_ Saavik's concentration never wavered. _"Build a wall, brick by brick. Build it strong and around yourself. Build it slowly and steadily."_

"Remember to focus into yourself, only see the wall and the candle's flame," he said out loud in a hushed almost hypnotic voice. _"Now swallow the emotions which threatens to consume. The wall will protect you. It will keep you safe. Focus on it. Swallow the emotions, the feelings. Keep the wall strong. Reinforce it if you have too."_

Spock's internal voice became distant like a memory as Saavik successfully rebuilt her once crumbling wall of control and restraint. Slowly he eased his hand away and it dropped down.

He got to his feet and crossed to the environmental controls. "Keep focusing, see the candle burning. And build your wall." He adjusted the light settings to almost total darkness. Momentary Saavik opened her eyes and gazed at the four burning candles glowing ghostly in the twilight.

She centred her whole being on the slight flicker of light. Her breathing slowed. Her mind cleared, her shield was strong and she focused in on it. She reached out to test its strength and found it was sturdy. Nothing could harm her now. She was indestructible.

"Focus," murmured the other Vulcan and her own lips formed the word.

Finally peace came and all the confusion, the emotion was gone. It was completely erased from her system. Gradually everything began to float away from her until total relaxation took her.

Realising that she had fallen asleep Spock gently lay her down on the bed and she curled up fast asleep. Spock guessed she was as exhausted as he was.

Slowly she opened her eyes and was careful not to break down her protective wall of composure. How long had she been here? Saavik was not sure. Realisation struck her that she may have fallen asleep. After all she was rather exhausted following the nightmare on Droline V. Saavik realised she was lying on Spock's cabin bed.

He was sat in the chair. His palms were facing together in front of him. She sat up.

"Captain Spock," she said calmly. He opened his eyes and glanced coolly in her direction. His teaching his wisdom had helped. "I did not fall asleep did I?" She questioned.

"Forty five minutes, thirty one seconds," he said coolly with a subtle hint of amusement. Saavik felt embarrassed, but managed to scrape her protective wall around her. She pulled herself to her feet and hastily headed for the door. She wondered if he would have left her there all night.

"Saavikam practice every day, but refrain from falling asleep." 

"Thank you Captain Spock," she whispered.

"Remember if you do weaken watch the candle in your mind, absorb it's light and build the wall." Saavik nodded.

"Perhaps we could meditate together again," she said.

"Yes that is an excellent idea."

Saavik paused a moment longer. She now felt safe within herself. And she could think straight, unemotionally. 

"We have not yet discussed the marriage," he said.

"I had forgotten. It was the reason why I had come here in the first place." Saavik sat back down. She gazed coolly at him. "Do you consent Captain?"

"I thought it over while you were...slumbering."

"And your answer?" Spock rose in the darkness and arranged his long robes.

"I accept your proposal," he said calmly. Saavik stepped over towards him. Gently he took both of her hands into his own, his fingers gently parted hers into the form of the V. 

He clasped her palms hard against his own before softly caressing them with his fingertips. She closed her eyes and savoured the pleasurable sensations from his touch.

Finally Spock pulled away and let his arms fall to his sides. He stepped back a few paces.

"My career?" She said. "I have only recently been promoted to this rank."

"You must decide what you wish to do for yourself." Saavik nodded.

"But I do not know what to do."

"You must do what you think is best. I cannot give you that answer Saavikam. Only you know that."

"May I ask you why you left the fleet?" She questioned.

"I simply felt that my time concerning Starfleet was finished. I continued teaching at the academy, took command of a ship of my own. I did not wish to return from my final mission and be bombarded by Command about accepting the admiralty."

"I see." Saavik seemed contented with what he said. "I should go now Captain." Spock nodded.

"If we are to become kin you no longer need to address me by my rank," he said formally. Saavik nodded.

"As you wish."

"May you sleep well."? Spock joined her at the door. Saavik passed him.

"And to you, _T'hy Myi_." He permitted her a slight smile and she left for the solitude of her own quarters.


	38. Chapter 35

****

Chapter 35

It was not quite five to twelve at midday. Doctor Philips entered the noisy and very full bar lounge then sat down at a vacant table and waited for K'Rissel. He had waited patiently for about fifteen minutes without a drink and was about to give up and leave when his fellow medic, McMeres strolled in. He appeared quite pleased with himself.

"Hello Kirean," he said cheerfully. "Haven't seen you in here before. Something special?" The _Krackatowa_ chief surgeon chuckled. "Got a date my friend?" This time it was Philips's chance to laugh.

"I have," he said smugly.

"Well that makes two of us." McMeres replied. "I suppose she hasn't turned up."

"Not yet. I imagine there is still time." The other doctor nodded.

"Best of luck." McMeres pulled up a chair and was about to sit down. "Fancy a drink?" He said with exaggerated cheer.

"Sure," said the other doctor with a slightest shrug of his shoulders. "What are you having?" The physician shuffled in his chair.

"Probably my usual, Moon Beams on the rocks." Philips laughed in response.

"What do you drink that stuff for?"

"Then what do you suggest?" Said McMeres.

"Maybe Andorian spice burn."

"Never had it. What is it?"

"God man, you do lead a shallow life. Once you taste this stuff you won't know what hit you," he said with a grin. "It's a mixture of Andorian brandy, mixed spices from various planets around the galaxy, cream soda, Whisky, and Bonjabba juice. Very exotic combination."

"Fine. Get one for me."

"Only if you can handle it. Don't know if your lady friend will put up with you if you're completely bombed."

"I'll be fine," he said trying to convince him. Philips got up and went to the bar.

A few moments later he returned carrying two bright green tall tumblers on a tray. He placed down a frothing glass in front of McMeres and one for himself. Philips took a large gulp and savoured every taste. "Go on," he said to McMeres. "Try it." He cautiously picked up the glass sniffed the concoction and screwed his face up.

"Oh god, that stuff smells like a dead cat." He said in disgust. Philips laughed and slapped his glass down on the table while smacking his lips.

"Your not supposed to smell it," he said. "Just gulp it down, but whatever you do don't sip the stuff it..." But it was too late. The other doctor turned a bright shade of crimson and choked loudly while holding his throat.

His reaction had drawn attention to the table. Philips sunk down into his seat. People had stopped their private chatting and were now staring at him.

"God sake keep it quite," said Philips softly with embarrassment. McMeres managed to get up and hobble to the bar. At the same time he was gasping for air and rubbing is burning throat.

"Water," he gasps. The barman chuckled to himself.

"Didn't anyone warn you?" Said the big burly Gorn in his gruff voice. McMeres managed to shake his head.

"Is that stuff safe to drink?"

"Nobody complained before," snapped the Gorn.

"Water." McMeres managed to say a little louder. The Gorn roared with laughter, which made the whole room vibrate. He slapped down a huge beer glass of water in front of him.

"Better stick to soft drinks in future boy!" He said, then turned and disappeared into an adjacent room behind the bar.

"Hello stranger," said a feminine voice coming from behind him.

K'Rissel had been late due to speaking to Saavik about what was going to happen once she got to Earth. She would remain there until her son was well enough, then she had the freedom to go wherever she pleased. 

The other children were reunited with their parents, which was a delight. People had been very dubious as to whether they were still alive. They too would remain on Earth for the time being.

McMeres heart sank. He assumed that K'Rissel had seen the whole incident much to her amusement and his humiliation. He turned and saw her smiling pleasantly at him. Berger saw the woman who he had been waiting for up at the bar. He rose from the table and grabbed his drink then rushed up. She saw him and a radiant smile flashed across her pretty face.

"Doctor Philips," she said pleasantly. "I believe you have met Kirean."

"Yes," he said a little confused.

"Then let's order," she said.

McMeres looked at Philips with a baffled expression then pointed to himself then at Philips. Realisation struck them. He whispered just soft enough not to catch the woman's attention. "We've been had. Where the hell did you...?"

K'Rissel hadn't been joking when she said females of her planet could choose as many males as she wanted, but at the same time! It made the two men feel very foolish and ashamed.

McMeres took a big gulp of his water and thumped down the glass. K'Rissel waved her hand at the Gorn barman.

"Mister waita!" She yelled enthusiastically. The Gorn came and pounded his two colossal green claws down on the bar.

"Madam," he said. K'Rissel smiled at him sweetly.

"My your a...hefty boy ain't ya." she said ogling at him. The Gorn growled at her. "What exactly are ya?"

"Gorn," he said.

"Well Mista Gorn we would like to order." McMeres glanced across at Philips.

"She knows what she wants. Doesn't she?" He said.

"She'll be trying to catch the eyes of our little Gorn friend here."

"I'm off," said McMeres. K'Rissel turned after hearing him and her face dropped.

"So soon?"

"Um, I've got to...there is a patent which needs my immediate attention," he said with a stutter. It was a poor reason for an excuse, but it worked.

"Oh." Her face suddenly lit up and turned toward Philips and the Gorn. "Oh well perhaps another time," she said cheerfully and turned back to the conversation with the Gorn. Philips on the other hand realised he had no way to escape. McMeres hopped it and left.

"Do you want a drink?" Offered the doctor finally. He had to say something.

"Oh yes please me luv," she said still gazing at the Gorn.

"Keep him to yourself," he muttered. He sighed and realised that she was more interested in the Gorn than himself. She muttered something to the large reptilian Gorn. He actually responded with a loud reverberating laugh and a display of four large sets of pointed teeth, which automatically gave the good doctor the shivers.

How could he compete with a Gorn? The woman had strange tastes. Perhaps he'd be better off leaving her to her own devices.

Her Gorn friend placed a most unusual cocktail in front of her. She giggled and sipped it through a long straw. The Gorn gazed at Philips.

"One gram of latinium."

"What?" Said Philips.

"ARE YOU DEAF?"

"No, not at all my friend."

"Then pay me or your be in trouble." Philips frowned. When was it established that he had to pay for K'Rissel's drink! The Gorn made a deep sepulchral sound.

"What 'av I done?"

"PAY."

"All right all right, but I'm afraid my friend that I haven't got it here with me." The Gorn rose up to his full height and walloped the table with his large fist. Philips always had a suspicion that all Gorns had a grudge against him. Why? He didn't know. Suddenly K'Rissel stepped in. She smiled sweetly at the Gorn and stroked his big green hand delicately with a pearly white manicured finger.

"Come on now me luv. Let's not fight about this." The Gorn's eyes narrowed. "Let's talk about this like civilised people. I'm sure Doctor Philips will..." She gazed at him for a second, "...give his share later."

"All right," said the Gorn in a low dangerous voice. K'Rissel turned to Philips again.

"I'm afraid I must decline your invitation to dinna," she said a little quietly.

"You are?" He with exuberance. "I mean you are?" He changed his tone and made a pathetic attempt to sound sorry, but was actually working. Whether K'Rissel sensed the lie he didn't know. As a matter of fact he didn't care either.

"Yes I'm really sorry," she said in a pleading voice. "Mr Gorn had promised to take me to the holodeck. And guess what?"

"What?"

"When we get to Earth Mr Gorn is going to take me to New York." She chucked with delight. I've always wanted to visit there. I hear it's got the most fantastic space museums."

"That'll be nice," muttered Philips. _God knows what he's going to_ _show her_ _on that holodeck._ He thought. The doctor remembered reading something about holodecks. They could replicate any situation any place and anywhere. It was a pity that _Krackatowa_ never had such a device. The USS _Nova_, being a fairly new ship had only been installed with the holodeck a short time ago. For a long time a hologenerator which could project situations and places within the special complexity of a holographic room and was powerful enough to recreate from memory chips, it was almost a fairly tale away, until now.

"Have fun," muttered Philips. He put down the empty glass and wandered over to the table where he and McMeres had sat. He had planned to consume McMeres full glass since he had left it there. Besides it was a waste to leave it. When he got there the glass was gone. Philips sighed and left.

In the background he heard K'Rissel's dirty laugh at one of the Gorn's equally dirty jokes. It was true she was quite a woman and one who had got around too judging by her manor.


End file.
